MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia
by KKD Silver
Summary: *First Team Toku Sonic West story* A thousand years ago, the world of Eclipsia was destroyed, taken over by the evil Nightmare Forces, forcing it's goddesses to flee. In Present day Earth, six friends are chosen to be the new wielders of the Elements of Harmony, and become the new Guardians of Eclipsia.
1. Scroll 1

**Pikatwig: And… here we are.**

**KKD: Yep, our first major project as Team Toku Sonic West… or… Toku West for short.**

**SilverariaMaximum: Still can't believe we had to rewrite this project from scratch… *grumbles***

**KKD: Hey, chill man. I know we put a lot of work into that story, but that's in the past now; Hakuna Matata. Besides, I doubt the fans out there have any idea in what we have planned.**

**Silver: Fine. Anyways, this is the second out of three fics Sempai and I are writing as a part of a Super Hero Time block… man, three projects in one block. That's pretty crazy! Especially since it's normally two…**

**Pikatwig: And other amazing thing, on the day of this being typed up, the Ruby and Sapphire remakes have been confirmed: Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire.**

**KKD: OH! MY! CELESTIA~! *Head explodes***

**Silver: I know! I am so psyched! Though, that's not what we're here for. This is a project that the three of us created that spawned from another Toku Sonic project *grumbles "which Overnerd stole the writing for…"* called MLP: Yujo wa Eiendesu.**

**Pikatwig: I get it, I just wanted to say that. And then came the East/West split, in which ON took GT, ZER0 and Sean, while me, KKD and Silvah ended up on this team. Though it's not much a bad thing.**

**KKD: *Magically restores head* Yea… and for those of you wondering, I'm the "leader" of this group. And why I put leader in quotes is because I want us all to have the chance to lead a project for this section of ol TTS. In this case, Silver is the one who spawned this idea, so he's the leader here.**

**Silver: Kinda ironic because it's a My Little Pony fic, and a little less than a year ago, I wouldn't have been caught dead writing something like this or watching the show at all. Hard to believe how much I've changed since then.**

**KKD: Yea, I was kinda into a similar position. I was kinda forced by Pinkie some time ago when I wouldn't even get close to MLP when I secretly liked it.**

**Silver: Anyways, shall we get started?**

**Pikatwig: That indeed sounds like a plan. Disclaimers.**

**KKD: Pinkie had the screen for it last I checked.**

**Pinkie: Here it is! *pulls out black screen and moves it in front of the camera***

**Silver: Wait! We forgot to tell what this fic is abou-! *gets crushed by the disclaimer screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. (Silver: *muffled* someone get this thing off me!) The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

**Pinkie: *lifts up Disclaimer screen* Whoopsie… sorry Silver.**

**Silver: Ugh… never drop the Disclaimer screen on me again! X.x**

**Pikatwig: Oi…**

**Pinkie: I said I was sorry.**

**KKD: It was your fault for trying to jump in too soon. Anyway, we'd better get this story started. *Snaps fingers as the story begins.***

* * *

"Sister, we have to keep moving! Now!"

The voice from the woman who shouted that, who wore a white dress that was like a greek chiton with golden trim, a golden tiara, and multicolored ethereal hair ran through the forest around her.

"Sister… I… I can't go on…" another voice grunted in pain. She had a dress on similar to her sister, only with black and dark blue instead of white and gold, and her hair was dark blue like the night.

Just beyond the two was a shimmering white portal, seemingly to another world.

"Selena, we have to keep going. It's the only way they won't catch us!"

"...I can't… Go… Go on without me, Helena! I'll hold them off for as long as I can!" the woman in black, Selena, replied.

"You can't fight them alone, remember what-" Helena started, when her sister shoved her into the portal, along with some sort of container with six gemstones designed onto it.

"Selena! NO!" Helena shouted, as the other woman closed her eyes, a small tear falling from her face, as she turned around to see the forest darkening as black creatures prepared to strike.

"I'm sorry, sister," Selena muttered before preparing herself for battle, "COME AT ME, YOU DEMONS!"

However, as the dark beasts leapt upon her, the scene suddenly turned to black, before…

_**BONK!**_

"ITE!" a teenage girl, around high school age, shouted as she fell out of her bed, "Ow…"

She got up and stretched a bit, looking into the mirror to see her messed up lavender/indigo hair that had two streaks of color, one pink and one a dark purple, right next to each other going down vertically on the front of her hair. Not to mention, her purple eyes looked almost bloodshot.

"...Another dream about them…" she groaned. She slowly brushed her hair as she got dressed in a school uniform that she had gotten last night.

"Mitsuko, we're about to leave for our new home!" a voice shouted, getting the attention of the girl, Mitsuko.

"Coming, Mom!" Mitsuko replied, sighing as she looked at the bedroom one last time before walking outside to the car, which was parked in front of a large moving van being driven by a middle-aged man, Mitsuko's father.

She turned around and looked at the house, feeling a bit teary-eyed. She put her hand on the door, trying to stay composed, and then walked over to the car, getting in.

"Don't be sad, dear. This is gonna be a new adventure for all of us," her mother reassured, "You, me, your father… Kira's even gonna be there! It'll be great to see him and his new wife."

Mitsuko gave a wordless nod, before looking out the window, to get a look at her home, one more time. As she looked at her home, though, her parents started driving off.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

* * *

**Scroll 1: The Element of Magic**

After about a couple hours, Mitsuko and her family arrived at their new home. It was a simple house, with two floors and a garage. As Mitsuko stepped out of the car, she looked around at her surroundings confused.

"Well, we're finally here!" her mother exclaimed, stretching her arms and legs as she got out from the long drive.

"Yea…" Mitsuko nodded, though a bit of apathy was in her voice.

"Well, we'll go ahead and unpack," her father noted, as he brought some boxes out from the moving van, "You should probably get to school for your first day…"

"...It's not for another three hours," Mitsuko replied.

"Well, you can always just rest a little bit. You're always up so late studying anyways, dear. You need to relax every once in a while," her mother stated.

Mitsuko just groaned before walking inside to check out the new house. It wasn't really much due to the lack of furniture and the very bland paint scheme. She then sighed before pulling out a book from her pocket and reading it.

A few hours later, she found herself walking down the path from her house towards a large school building with a couple of smaller buildings nearby. At the front of the school, right below the clock, were the words "Tomodachi Academy".

"Well… I guess this is it. Now… where do I go?" she then shrugged as she walked inside, soon finding herself in a study hall-like room that had a few students in the room, most notably a kid with dark blue hair on a laptop as well as one kid who wore a red and silver jacket and red spiky hair.

She couldn't help but take a quick glance at them, but when the blue-haired male noticed her, she turned her head and continued on her way like she didn't see them. She continued to read her book before the young man with red hair came up to her.

"Hi! You new here?" he asked.

"...Yes. Why do you ask?" Mitsuko asked, trying to not look at him and continue on her way.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself to a new face," the boy stated, "Name's Kai! Kai Yuuto! And yourself?"

"Mitsuko… Pikari," she muttered.

"Pikari? That's an interesting name. Kinda sounds like Pikachu," Kai noted, looking at the girl and smiling.

She simply sighed, and started to walk off, not really wanting to bother with Kai.

"Hey, so if you ever need help with learning where everything is here at Tomodachi, you can ask me or any of my friends! Especially Momo! She's the life of the party!" Kai noted as he waved to Mitsuko.

"Thanks, but I think I can get along fine by myself, thank you," Mitsuko insisted, walking to her first class.

Kai just looked at the girl, a bit confused with what went on, then shrugged. "Guess Takeshi's right. Some friends are harder to make than others…"

* * *

Later, Mitsuko managed to make it to her first class of the day, which was a music class. There was still around an hour before the bell rang to start, so she found a seat, and began to wait, when she heard a girl singing and playing a guitar.

She turned around to see a blond haired girl with green eyes wearing some sort of stetson straw hat, an orange shirt, blue overalls, and cowboy boots. She was currently sitting down with an acoustic guitar in her hands, tuning it up before class.

She then turned towards Mitsuko before tipping her hat to her. "Howdy," she stated in an american southern accent.

"Um… hi," Mitsuko waved.

"Name's AJ Akiyama. Short for Allison Jonas Akiyama. Yours?" the blonde girl asked.

"Mitsuko Pikari."

"Nice to meet you," AJ smiled, shaking Mitsuko's hand a little too much.

"So… I'm… assuming… you're… gonna… be… a performer?" Mitsuko asked shakily.

"Well, music's just a hobby nowadays…" AJ replied, letting go of Mitsuko's hand, "My mom used to be a singer. I would travel around with her when she performed in America… well, at least until she passed… I went back to the farm my dad and grandmother were tending to here with my siblings, and I kinda gave up the music thing for a bit…"

"So… you like music… but you're not sure if you wanna be a performer?" Mitsuko asked, trying to clarify what AJ meant.

"...Yea, something like that. Ah dunno if I wanna keep with this musical hobby, or continue to help mah family on the farm," AJ clarified, "Especially since Pa up and vanished a few months ago. I hope he's alright…"

"Well… you're really good. Just saying," Mitsuko complimented.

"...Thanks," AJ smiled a bit before Mitsuko took her seat, ready to begin class.

* * *

After music class, Mitsuko found herself walking toward lunch, trying to find her way around this confusing school.

"...Where's the cafeteria in this place?" she wondered aloud before bumping into a girl who looked sorta like Kai. However, she instead had blond hair with cyan highlights, making Mitsuko wonder if Kai's hair was originally blond or if the girl's hair was originally red. Regardless, the girl also had cyan framed glasses that gave off a cold and calculating look to her, as well as a school uniform like Mitsuko's.

"Oh, sorry about that," Mitsuko apologized.

"Hey, no worries. We all make mistakes sometimes," the girl replied, "You're new here, huh?"

"Yes… it's my first day here," Mitsuko admitted, "Who're you?"

"Name's Kasumi Yuuto, but most people here call me Kassie," the girl introduced, shaking Mitsuko's hand.

"...Nice to meet you," Mitsuko smiled, "I'm Mitsuko Pikari. Hey, there was another guy who had the last name Yuuto as well..."

"Oh yeah. That's my brother. Hope he didn't annoy you that much. He means well, but he can be a major pain in the rear sometimes," Kasumi noted.

"...I wasn't in the best of moods earlier… so, maybe I should apologize for that behavior," Mitsuko admitted.

"Cool, so have you been finding your way around okay?" Kasumi asked.

"...Not really, I still can't find the cafeteria," Mitsuko sighed.

"Figures. This place can be a maze sometimes," Kasumi chuckled, before guiding Mitsuko, "C'mon, I'll show you the way."

"...Arigatou," Mitsuko nodded. The two then reached the cafeteria, which was packed with a bunch of kids, before Kasumi heard another girl with blue hair and red highlights call for her.

"Oh! I need to get going. Hope you have a good first day, Mitsuko. I'll see ya around sometime," Kasumi stated, before heading off.

"Thanks… I guess," Mitsuko sighed before going to get lunch. All of a sudden, she heard a voice shout out from behind her…

"SURPRISE!" the voice shouted, making Mitsuko gasp before turning to see a girl with pink hair in tons of curls, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue jeans with cyan and yellow balloons painted on the thighs, and some blue boots.

"WAGH! ...Don't scare me like that!" Mitsuko gasped.

"Sorry, but Kai told me that there was a new girl at school and I knew I HAD to meet her! It's so exciting to have another person here at Tomodachi! It's such an amazing school! We like to throw parties here as well! Do you like cake? I LOVE cake! It just tastes so delicious! Especially the frosting! Mmmmm…" the girl yammered on, surprising Mitsuko, "I'm Momo, by the way."

"Um… hi… I'm Mitsuko…" Mitsuko waved nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Mitsuko! Man, your name is just so unique! And I love how your hair looks! Oh, your party is gonna be so exciting! There's gonna be balloons and streamers and cake! OOOH! SO MUCH CAKE!" Momo continued ranting.

"...Um… okay…" Mitsuko nodded, trying to find a seat for herself, she managed to give Momo the slip by heading to the outside part of the cafeteria, "Man, that was really random…"

She then saw two girls in particular outside, one was playing around with a soccer ball, while the other was watching. The girl with the soccer ball had her hair multiple colors, almost making it look like a rainbow. She was also seen wearing a white shirt with a cyan blue hoodie as well as gray track pants and white athletic shoes. The other girl, meanwhile, had bright pink hair that flowed over one eye, and wore a long golden-yellow sweater, green skirt, and pink slippers.

"Alright, Hinata, check THIS out!" the rainbow-haired girl smirked as she kicked the ball high into the air, before doing a backflip and kicking it square into the soccer goal before landing firmly on her feet.

The other girl, Hinata, clapped, as Mitsuko clapped as well, sitting down next to her.

"That was pretty impressive," Mitsuko admitted, getting the rainbow-haired girl's attention.

"Eep!" Hinata gasped in surprise, not expecting Mitsuko to be next to her all of a sudden.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… what's your name?" Mitsuko asked.

"I… I'm Hinata…" Hinata squeaked, speaking so softly that Mitsuko was barely able to hear her.

"Uh… Come again?" Mitsuko asked.

"H...Hinata…" Hinata informed, a bit louder, just a bit.

"_Seriously?__"_ a voice said in Hinata's head.

"Still didn't get that," Mitsuko replied as the rainbow-haired girl walked up.

"She said her name's Hinata. And I'm Sora." the rainbow-haired girl stated, "I'm the most athletically skilled teen in all of Tomodachi!"

"Really?" Mitsuko asked, not really believing her.

"Uh… Sora-chan here has won almost every trophy after she started coming here. All first place," Hinata informed.

"That's right, Hinata-chan," Sora responded to Hinata before turning to Mitsuko, "Mind if I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Uh… sure?" Mitsuko responded confused, as Sora led her a short distance away.

"_You know you__'__re not gonna get any other friends apart from her, right?__"_ the voice asked in Hinata's head, which sounded rather malicious and deceitful, compared to Hinata's shy demeanor.

"B-But I have Momo and Kisho too. They're my friends, right? And Sora too…" Hinata replied.

"Uh… who is she talking to?" Mitsuko asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but if you insist… she's talking to a darker side of her personality," Sora answered.

"Huh?" Mitsuko asked confused.

"...She's got a minor case of MPD, and it's so bad she ends up talking to herself more often. I don't know how it happens, but when she does swap personalities, she gets a little… unstable, for lack of a better term," Sora explained, "So whatever you do, I'd be careful not to do anything stupid around Hinata while she's still like this. I learned that the hard way..."

"...Um… I guess… I'll do what I can to avoid that," Mitsuko nodded, getting a little nervous.

* * *

About an hour later, Mitsuko was not in a good mood, having gotten dumped into the school pool, she was soaking wet, not to mention very humiliated, too.

"Ugh… can this day get any worse?" she groaned as she searched for a towel to dry herself off with.

"Unbelievable… no towel?!" Mitsuko groaned, smacking her head on the area she was looking at. "When will I ever learn when I say that… it _always_ gets worse!?"

"Oh my goodness! What happened to you, darling?!" a voice asked, making Mitsuko turn to see a girl with long purple hair that was perfectly curled, cyan blue eyes, wearing a white dress with a pleated skirt, with matching shoes and long white socialite gloves.

"Girl named Sora accidentally knocked me into the pool, and there aren't any towels to dry off with!" Mitsuko answered.

"Oh my! How dreadful of her! Here, let me help you, darling," the girl insisted, taking Mitsuko by the hand and taking her up into one of the dorm buildings. It seemed like a usual dorm room, with two bunk beds and a work desk for studying. However, when the girl opened up the closet door, Mitsuko was shocked to find it was filled to the brim with all sorts of clothing, and near the back, there was a section marked "Momo".

"Wow… I didn't know there were closets like this in the school dorms," Mitsuko gawked.

"You learn to use what little space you have in order to perfect your trade living in the dorms, darling," the girl stated cheerily, looking through her clothes, "I mean, this place isn't much, but I was able to give it the true Fukui style it deserves! All places should look fabulous! Even small dorms."

"And I'm assuming that the corner there is your roomie's clothing?" Mitsuko guessed.

"Well… yes. Momo says she doesn't really need much space, though I don't know where she keeps her most absurd amount of clothing that she seems to change into in a millisecond…"

"...Wow… um… so, I assumed you are… Fukui?"

"Kisho Fukui, at your service, darling," the girl confirmed, "Now, let's get you out of those soggy clothes and into something that you can be proud of wearing!"

"Uh… thanks, I guess," Mitsuko responded, as Kisho compared clothing after clothing until she finally decided on a purple t-shirt with a lavender skirt. She then gave the clothes to Mitsuko, who came back wearing these new clothes.

"So, what do you think?" Kisho asked.

"Well… I'm not really digging the skirt that much… but… I think it's… okay," Mitsuko admitted.

"Oh, how wonderful! I admit, it's not my flashiest work, but it still looks amazing on you. Oh, please do stay so that I can show Momo and Hinata this masterpiece of a dress on you when they get here."

"Um… well, I really need to get back home, you see… maybe some other time. And… you know the split-personality girl? I don't mean to offend her, but I'm just asking," Mitsuko responded.

"Hinata? Yes, I know her. She has some good knowledge of sewing; she's a great help in some of my work," Kisho nodded.

"Okay. Well… I really need to get going, gotta get home," Mitsuko said, about to go to the door.

"You should at the very least let me know your name," Kisho responded.

"...Mitsuko," she answered before opening the door and preparing to leave.

"Well, Mitsuko, it was a pleasure to meet you. Hope to see you again. And don't worry about having to give back those clothes. Consider them a gift from me," Kisho stated.

* * *

Mitsuko soon left, and was looking at a map. "Let's see… the quickest route back home… is through this forest," she muttered.

Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring, as she looked to see it was her mother, "Moshi-Moshi?" she answered.

"_Hello, dear! Your father and I have just gotten the house all set up. How was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?__"_ her mother asked.

"...Um… I met a few people… but… I don't think I'd call them 'friends' per se," Mitsuko answered, as she looked at the forest.

"_Mitsuko, really__… __you should try to break out of your shell. Make some friends. All you ever do is read books. Anyways, we__'__ll be having dinner soon. Are you on your way home?__"_

"Yes I am, Okaa-san. Well… see ya late-" Mitsuko started, when she heard someone approach her, and she was startled.

"What do you think you're doing?" she heard Sora speak to her.

Mitsuko sighed, and told her mom she'd see her soon, before turning to see Sora and Hinata. "I'm going home."

"Not through there, you're not! Haven't you heard of the rumors of the Shroudwood Forest? They say if you walk into it at night, you never come out!" Sora replied.

"...I have no idea what you're talking about, but it's the quickest way home for me, and I'm not gonna let a rumor scare me," Mitsuko responded.

"Uh… you haven't heard of this place? Shroudwood has all sorts of dangers at the night," Hinata informed, but Mitsuko simply scoffed at them, and headed into the forest.

"Should we… go after her?" Hinata asked a bit squeaky like.

"Eh. If she wants to get herself killed, she can be my guest," Sora muttered, as she and Hinata walked back to the school dorms.

"Should we at least tell someone she went in there?"

"I doubt anyone will notice she's missing, seeing she only showed up today," Sora shrugged.

As Mitsuko walked further into the woods, she began to get more and more nervous. Thankfully, she had brought a flashlight earlier because it had been so dark that morning, as was able to turn it on as she went forward.

"Yeesh. 'They say if you walk into it at night, you never come out', jeesh, don't those goofs know there's no such things as ghosts or monsters?" Mitsuko scoffed. However, her mood seemed to turn on a dime when she heard a twig snap, causing her to look around, but only saw that it was only herself.

"...Oh… C'mon, Mitsuko. You're letting your nerves and those rumors get to you. Pull yourself together," she told herself, still walking, trying to find her way through when… she tripped over something. Her flashlight still remained in her hand, and she was unharmed as she tripped, though it did disorient her a bit. She then looked to see she had tripped over some sort of nest.

"Huh? What's this?" she wondered, before seeing a large egg inside, that looked somewhat purple in coloration, "An egg?"

As she spoke aloud, however, she suddenly heard a low rumbling as she turned to see a bright yellow eye looking square at her in the face.

"...Uh oh…" she gulped.

The shadow that the eye came from slowly stood up, roaring loudly before a stream of fire came from its shadowy jaw. As she saw the fire, Mitsuko froze in horror to see what the beast truly was…

"...it can't be… a DRAGON?!" she gasped. She got up, and seeing that the egg was seemingly in the crossfire, she picked it up before running as fast as she could to try and get away from the dragon, and get out of the forest.

She then heard even more dragons from that area, as she turned to see a whole swarm of dragons suddenly chasing after her before they were so close to making her a Mitsuko-kabob.

"How do these things even exist?!" she gawked as she kept running. However, she suddenly felt a branch in the ground as she fell onto her face, slowly starting to panic.

However, just when she thought she'd be Dragon chow, a sudden stream of light came from the distance. The dragons suddenly began to back away as a young woman in a white dress, the same one from Mitsuko's dream, walked forward, seeming to emit the rays of the sun.

"Creatures corrupted by darkness, I shall free you from your damnation! I cast you out!" the woman shouted, before thrusting her hand forward, as the dragons recoiled from the light before Mitsuko saw a strange black shard come out from each of their bodies before shattering, leaving all the dragons calm, yet confused.

"...Wh-Wh… what just happened?!" Mitsuko asked, still confused.

The woman smiled as a strange light suddenly appeared before the dragons, showing the image of another forest. However, it felt… different.

"Go now, Noble Beasts, back to the place you call home," the woman stated, calmly smiling as the dragons took their leave… through the image as if it were a portal of sorts.

"...What did you just do? …For that matter… who are you?" Mitsuko asked the woman, not noticing she was still holding onto the egg, "Are you some sort of goddess?"

"Well, yes, of sorts," the woman replied, "It is not wise to travel the forest alone, young one. As you saw, there are powerful beasts in the forest."

Mitsuko gave a nervous look, before getting on her knees. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I just moved here… please forgive me."

"Do not fear, young Mitsuko. Just be happy that I was able to save you…" the woman replied, her multicolored hair flowing in the breeze.

"...How do you know my name?"

"It is the will of the wind that tells me, young girl. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the guardian of the sun and former ruler of the land of Eclipsia, Princess-"

"Helena," Mitsuko finished, suddenly remembering the woman from her dream.

"...I see you've had visions of Eclipsia, young one. You have been having these dreams because it is you who is destined to be the next Guardian," Helena stated.

"Waitwhat?! Me?! A Guardian?! A guardian of what?!" Mitsuko gawked, "I'm not even close to guardian material! I'm just a bookworm!"

"Oh, young Mitsuko, you've known in your heart all along that you were the chosen one to wield the Element of Magic," Helena smiled, before holding out her hand to place some sort of golden bracelet in Mitsuko's hand which had a purple gemstone shaped like a six-pointed star in the center of the bracelet.

"M-Magic? Magic doesn't exist! Everything in this world has been proven by science, and there's nothing that is 'magic' about this world," Mitsuko argued.

"Are you certain about that, young Mitsuko? If so, then how would you explain the dragons or my powers?" Helena smirked, "Or even that egg that's hatching as we speak…"

"Huh? Egg?" she gawked before she finally registered the egg moving in her arms and seeing it beginning to crack. As the egg broke open, Mitsuko was shocked to see a small purple dragon with tiny wings and green crest scales sitting in her arms, before it suddenly looked up and smiled at her.

"M… Mama…" the dragon suddenly spoke, surprising Mitsuko as it began to cuddle her, leaving her shirt covered in egg goop.

"...M-Mama?!" Mitsuko gawked.

Helena couldn't help but smile at what was going on. "Well, isn't that sweet. He thinks you're his mother… dragons mature rather quickly the first few days after they're born, though he'll probably stay the size of a large house cat until he hits dragonic puberty…"

"Uh… okay… magic is real…" Mitsuko said, still surprised by what was going on, "Though, why me? What is so important that needs guarding?"

"I'm afraid that the world is in a dire state, Mitsuko Pikari… soon, the Nightmare Forces will come to take over your world."

"T-Take over?" Mitsuko gulped, looking at the Princess's face, her eyes full of dread.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Mitsuko: Konichiwa, minna-san! This is Mitsuko Pikari from MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia here along with Ignatius and Takeshi Narumi from Mataranger and Kamen Rider SEGA.

Takeshi: Technically, I didn't get my story up, but your two stories are before mine, so I'll let it slide.

Ignatius: Great to be here for this Super Hero Trivia today, Mitsuko. Anyways, we saw quite a few cameos of characters who will appear in Kamen Rider SEGA, is that right?

Takeshi: Yep, that's true. Kai and Kasumi are the only ones who appeared in this story with speaking lines, but you could see glimpses of me and my sister in there, too.

Mitsuko: Really exciting. Anyways, shall we get to sharing some of the trivia of the different franchises we use in our stories for source material?

Ignatius & Takeshi: You bet!

Mitsuko: Okay! Pinwheel spinner start up! *shows a spinner board that's similar to Wheel of Fortune, showing six sections on it; Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Bionicle, My Little Pony, SEGA/Sonic the Hedgehog, and Hyperdimension Neptunia; which began to spin before the wheel stopped on…* Super Sentai. Okay, I guess this is your field, Ignatius.

Ignatius: Thank you, Mitsuko. Super Sentai began in the year of 1975 with the season of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, and then for some years and for some… dumb reason, the people who run the franchise didn't count Gorenger and the Sentai after that, JAKQ, as official Sentai seasons. It wasn't until 1995 with Choriki Sentai Ohranger that they finally accepted those two original Sentai as a part of the official Super Sentai.

Takeshi: Wow… now isn't that something,

Mitsuko: Indeed. It makes sense that they should be included, considering the later Sentai series, as well as fan-made Sentai like Mataranger, would most likely not have been made without them.

Ignatius: And fun fact, that season almost terminated Super Sentai.

Takeshi: Kinda ironic since… *ugh* ...it did better in the U.S. than its sequel, Carranger, which saved the Super Sentai series, did in the States…

Mitsuko: Irony…

Takeshi: Anyway, we'd better close out; I have to get ready for SEGA next. See ya guys later!

Mitsuko and Ignatius: See you guys next time!

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

*As the scenes from the next episode are shown, an instrumental version of Mirai Start can be heard*

Mitsuko: Guardians? Nightmare forces? What is this woman talking about?

Helena: The realm of Eclipsia was taken over centuries ago, dear Mitsuko, and the rift between the worlds is breaking!

Mitsuko: And I'm supposed to be the chosen one for this? What am I supposed to do?!

Helena: Find the other Guardians to help you. They'll help you in your crusade.

Mitsuko: Well, guess I have no choice in that regard. We can't let the world fall to darkness.

**Jikai, The Element of Laughter!**

Mitsuko: What?! SHE'S one of the guardians, too?!

* * *

**Pikatwig: And on the day we finished typing, it's the day where the two-part season 4 finale of MLP:FiM aired, and BOY was it awesome.**

**Silver: Ah ah ah, Pika. No spoilers. Though, there's something I gotta do before we continue… *whacks Pinkie with a hammer***

**Pinkie: Hey! What was that for?!**

**Silver: Dropping the disclaimer screen on me. *hits her in the head again***

**Pinkie: OW! What was _that_ for?!**

**Silver: That was for all the trouble you caused in "Over a Barrel", which I watched a review of earlier today… and this… is for comedic effect. *hits Pinkie a third time***

**Pinkie: OUCHIES!**

**KKD: Rule of three, minna. R~ule. Of. Thr~ee.**

**Silver: My thoughts exactly. Anyways, what did you guys think of this first chapter?**

**KKD: Personally, I felt that was a very fun chapter. I really like how it hinted at the characters seen in the very next installment for this Triple Super Hero Time.**

**Pikatwig: First of all, I wasn't going to spoil, I don't do that. Second of all, I think this is good, but… having all three stories co-exist in the same sekai… it's something I still need to wrap my head around.**

**KKD: Yea, normally there'd only be two to worry about, whether they're in the same sekai or not, but we've got some big plans for all three of these stories down the line.**

**Silver: And some epic "movies" as well, if you've picked up on how they do the Super Hero Time stuff on actual Kamen Rider and Super Sentai. Though, we'll tell details of the Kamen Rider Movie Taisen, Gekijoban, Rider and Sentai movies, and Sentai Vs. movie later down the line.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, my favorite part is when Mitsuko met Sora and Hinata.**

**KKD: For me… I think it was Mistuko meeting up with Kai and even Momo. Those were pretty funny. I also found when Spike first hatched to be very cute, too.**

**Silver: You can thank me for writing in those parts with Kai and Momo. With Kai and Kasumi being my own original characters, most of their personalities come from pretty much splitting my own personality in half, having Kai be the random, goofy, and headstrong one, and Kassie being the sensible and smarter one.**

**KKD: I see. Anyway, your favorite part of the story, Silver?**

**Silver: Honestly, I'd have to say the Momo part as well, because of her rant about cake and frosting (even throwing in a bit of Season 4 referencing in there), but I also liked the scene in the Shroudwood Forest, which is shamelessly supposed to be a counterpart to the Everfree Forest. I even threw in a Warehouse 13 reference with Princess Helena saying the same thing Claudia said in that show's Season 4 finale… though, people have told me that line is also from the Exorcist, and you two haven't seen Warehouse 13… -_-**

**KKD: I haven't seen either of those shows. Man, am I out of the times or what?**

**Silver: Sempai… the Exorcist is a movie… -_-**

**Pikatwig: Anyway… you know the whole Everfree Forest has been downplayed since the show started. In the episode "Inspiration Manifestation", Spike was SOMEHOW able to get through it all on his own.**

**KKD: Regardless, Shroudwood may still be just as spooky compared to Everfree, if not spookier. But in any case, we still have one more story to go to in this Super Hero Time. Right?**

**Silver: Ironically, that one was the one that was written first! Also, here's hoping that there's a Zecora counterpart living in those woods.**

**Pikatwig: … oh boy. You two keep on keeping on, I've got other things to do. Just Live More.**

**Silver: Darn it Pika, you broke up the pattern! It's supposed to go Sempai first! Whatever… Stand up the Vanguard!**

**KKD: ...Oi vey… Jaa ne!**


	2. Scroll 2

**Silver: Anyways, now that Season 4 has come to a close, we have a bit more material to work with on this series. Am I right, fellas?**

**KKD: Yep, you're right. Especially with the vi-mph! *Mouth gets covered by Momo's hand as she pops in.***

**Momo: SPOILERS!**

**Silver: Yeah, Sempai. I haven't watched it yet. Seriously, wait until Joshscorcher has made his review of it before you say anything…**

**Pikatwig: Oi… and it looks like out of all of Toku West, I'm the only one who watched it.**

**KKD: Sorry. I only heard news of it, not actually seen it. Gomen.**

**Silver: I don't watch the show in the daylight. I'm still kinda a closet brony…**

**Pikatwig: Regardless… I can simply say, I'm ready for this to get started, and while I won't directly say what, something was lost in the second part. That's all I'll say on the matter, so let's get disclaimers going before someone smacks me!**

**Silver: I'm still kinda curious what was in the box, though… regardless, Disclaimers incoming! *suddenly, a nuke timer shows up with multiple alert labels above KKD and Pika's heads, as they see the disclaimer screen about to make contact with the bottom of the screen***

**KKD and Pikatwig: … Oh dang. *Get close to being crushed, when a Time Slow occurs, slowing everything except KKD, as he steps back before Pikatwig gets hit***

**KKD: Oh. ...Pika, back up. *Time speeds up before Pika gets squashed by the Disclaimer screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

**Pikatwig: *growls angrily* If that's payback for me liking Twidash, Silvah, IT AIN'T FUNNY!**

**Silver: C'mon, it's just Comedy! Hell, Josh and Silver Quill always get comedically abused during their videos...**

**Pikatwig: Whatever… let's start.**

**KKD: Agreed.**

**Silver: Stand up the Van- ...wait, it's not the outro yet… XD**

**KKD: Well… uh… uh, GANBARE! *Chapter begins***

* * *

"So… this whole magic thing… what's it all about?" Mitsuko asked Helena confused.

"Well, you see, Mitsuko…" Helena began to explain, "In the world I came from, magic is part of the world."

"Yeah… okay… so why is it that your world needs protecting then?" Mitsuko asked.

"...Years ago, a great evil known as the Nightmare Forces took over my home, forcing me and my sister to flee… but sadly… she did not make it through," Helena sighed.

"Wait… I've seen you both before… Helena and Selena…" Mitsuko noted, as she gave a quick bow, "She stopped them from chasing after you…"

"Yes… sadly, I do not truly know what became of her after her valiant effort… however, I will not let her sacrifice be in vain, and I plan on liberating my home world. However, the Nightmare Forces have been trying to break into this world for a thousand years, as well as multiple creatures from Eclipsia that accidently went through the rift, as you saw with those dragons. Thus, I formed together the Guardians of Harmony to defend this world, as they initially defended Eclipsia millennia before…"

"Wait… a thousand years?!" Mitsuko gasped.

"Yes. Being a goddess of Eclipsia, I do not age or die like the normal humans of your world. However, it has been a few years since I last had Guardians to stop the Nightmare Forces' advances, since it has been so calm… though, something has changed…"

"What? What's wrong?" Mitsuko asked, confused.

"The barriers between your world and Eclipsia are breaking down, and soon the Nightmare Forces will come and take this world for themselves. We need you, Mitsuko Pikari, and the other 5 Guardians. This is our dire hour of need…"

"Wait a minute. ...A second ago you were implying I was _the_ chosen one, as in… just one. Now you're saying… there's a total of six?"

"Pretty much. You only hold the Element of Magic, there are still the Elements of Kindness, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty and Generosity," Helena informed, "It is up to you to unite the Guardians, so that we can prepare ourselves for the coming onslaught as well as liberate the creatures sent here that have been infected by Discord Shards…"

"Uh… okay?" Mitsuko said, semi-understanding what this meant. "Now uh… can you help me out of here, please?"

"Yes, of course… but…" Helena stated, handing Mitsuko a strange box as well as helping put the bracelet on Mitsuko's wrist, "The bracelets inside this box will glow when you find their respective Guardian. And remember to always keep your bracelet on in case there is trouble. Good luck, Mitsuko Pikari. The world of Eclipsia, and your world, is counting on you."

Confused, Mitsuko just held the box in one arm while holding the baby dragon in her other arm before Helena seemingly vanished in a bright light. Having covered her eyes, Mitsuko looked up to find herself…

"What? ...I'm home?" she gawked, before realizing she was still holding a Baby Dragon in her hand, which she knew would probably freak her parents out, "Oh man… I need to find a place to hide you…"

Mitsuko then put the box, and the baby dragon in her bookbag, with enough for all of those things.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

* * *

**Scroll 2: The Element of Laughter**

Mitsuko sighed as she walked to school. She was still contemplating what had happened last night. She also heard of some attack that occurred the other day, but she really didn't care about it. She was more concerned about the fact that she had been able to smuggle a baby dragon through her bedroom's second story window without her parents even noticing.

"Eh? Mitsuko?!" Sora's voice gawked, surprising Mitsuko a little bit.

"...Oh… Sora… sorry, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Mitsuko sighed upon seeing her.

"Hinata and I thought you died in the Shroudwood Forest!"

"Gee, glad you two had SO much faith in me," Mitsuko stated sarcastically, "I told you there was nothing to fear in there."

"Bu-bu-bu-but… how'd you get out?!"

"Well, you'll never believe what happened, but…"

Suddenly, Mitsuko felt someone come up from behind her and shout… "MITSUKO!"

"YAGH!" Mitsuko gasped before turning around to see Momo right behind her. She wasn't exactly in the best mood to see the party animal, and groaned annoyed.

"Oh my God! When I heard from Hinata that you had gone into the Shroudwood Forest, I was SOOO worried about you! You really shouldn't go in there! It's dangerous! There could be spiders, and bears, and evil trees, and scorpions, and…"

"I get it… I get it! Don't go in that forest," Mitsuko groaned, wanting Momo to shut up, "Anyways, I gotta get to class. I'll see you two later…"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Momo replied, as Mitsuko walked past, "Y'know, Sora, I have a feeling I'm gonna see someone new today!"

Sora just rolled her eyes at the pinkette as Mitsuko continued onward toward school. As she walked, however, she saw a glowing in her backpack. She looked inside it to see the five bracelets that she had been given by Princess Helena. Each of them was a golden color, like hers, and had a gemstone in the center of it shaped in a specific way. The one that had caught Mitsuko's attention was the one with the cyan balloon gemstone, which was shining bright as if someone had shone a flashlight through it.

"What the…? Does that mean…" Mitsuko gasped, looking at the bracelet, "Nah, it can't be…"

"What happened? How'd you survive in the forest?" Sora asked, poking Mitsuko.

"Eh?"

"Just making sure you're no ghost here to take me over," Sora confirmed, and Mitsuko groaned

Mitsuko just rolled her eyes as she kept going to class, leaving Sora behind.

"Hmmm… something strange is going on with that girl…" Sora noted, before walking to class herself.

* * *

Later, Mitsuko sat in lunch, looking at the bracelets again, most notably the one with the cyan balloon, confused as to why it began to glow earlier.

"It just doesn't make any sense… who was around when I had the bracelet in my backpack?" she pondered, looking it over again.

"HEY! Whatcha got there, Mitzy?" Momo's voice asked from behind her, causing Mitsuko to jump.

"Stop doing that!" Mitsuko groaned, before putting the bracelets back in her backpack.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Momo giggled, causing a glow to come from Mitsuko's backpack again, "Anyways, we'll be throwing a party soon! Man, I can't believe we have 2 new classmates this week! We're gonna have a huge Pinkie party with streamers and cake and-"

"Please… slow down…" Mitsuko pleaded, her hands on her head.

"Sor-RY!" Momo responded.

"Now… what's this about a second new classmate? I don't remember a new student in school," Mitsuko pointed out. "And I don't mean to be rude… I just get headaches easily when someone talks to quickly,"

"Oh, it was in my homeroom class. Her name's Neptune, though Kai and I think Tuney will be an easier nickname to remember her by," Momo stated, before getting up close to Mitsuko, "I think she may have been abducted by aliens…"

"_Aliens? How nutty IS this girl?__"_ Mitsuko thought to herself, _"__Then again, I didn__'__t believe in magic__… __ugh__…"_

"Uh… Mitzy? You okay?" Momo asked, noticing Mitsuko wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

"Sorry… Momo was it? I'm be fine…"

"You sure? I don't want ya to be a little Ms. Grumpy-pants," Momo replied with a childish giggle.

"Sorry… it's just that I've been thinking about… something."

"Momo! C'mon, we have to hurry!" the two girls heard a voice call out, looking over to see Kisho and Hinata beckoning the Pinkette over.

"Coming girls!" Momo smiled, bouncing their way.

"... Man, that girl is weird…" Mitsuko noted, before going back to eating her lunch while she examined the bracelets, her attention mostly, again, back on the balloon bracelet. "What is happening with this thing?" she wondered, picking it up and moving it before it suddenly glowed when it was facing the direction Momo went to, confusing her further.

* * *

After a couple hours, Mitsuko spotted Momo waving goodbye to Kisho and Hinata before bouncing off in the opposite direction.

"Hmmm…" Mitsuko murmured, ducking underneath a bush before watching the girl bounce down the street, hiding from bush to bush following her. "Now where is she going?"

Staying out of Momo's sight, Mitsuko snuck behind Momo to find out where she was going.

As Mitsuko snuck around, however, she failed to notice a bee hive knocked over near one of the bushes before she stepped on it. As she did, however, a sudden chill went through Momo, making her pause for a second.

"Ooh! Another Momo sense vibe!" she stated, "That one must have meant there's bees nearby!"

"What's she mumbling abo-OW!" Mitsuko responded, the ouch coming from one of the bees from the hive she disturbed stinging her, "YAAAAHHH!" She then ran as fast as she could as the bees started to chase after her.

"...Well, that explains where they went," Momo figured as she walked ahead again.

After Mitsuko got away from the bees, she continued following Momo until she arrived at a bakery. Momo then, after feeling another twitch, ducked out of the way of an opening door, but Mitsuko… wasn't as lucky.

"Oopsie… guess that was my opening doors twitch," Momo figured as Mitsuko groaned, pulling herself off the door.

"...Ow…" Mitsuko groaned.

"La la lalala~!" Momo giggled as she walked. As she walked inside, she was greeted by a middle-aged couple, who smiled warmly at her, "Konichiwa, Mr. and Mrs. Sweet! I'm here to pick up my cake delivery!"

"Why yes, of course, Momo," the woman, Mrs. Sweet, replied before placing a massive cake in Momo's hands, "And thanks ever so much for babysitting the twins for us. You were a big help!"

"Sorry that they were a handful, though," Mr. Sweet added.

"It's okay, I just do what I can to help," Momo smiled before feeling another twitch, "Uh oh… feels like something's gonna fall on someone soon."

"What? There's nothing around here that'd-" Mitsuko muttered, before she felt something land square on her head, knocking her down onto the ground outside the bakery, her seeing stars and balloons in her eyes.

When Mitsuko's vision finally cleared, she looked to see that part of the wooden sign for the bakery had fallen somehow, whacking her in the head.

"Oh, hi Mitzy!" Momo stated cheerily, "How have you been?"

"...I've been better," she answered.

"Well, it's great that you've been following me with me secretly knowing. It's been super fun!" Momo shouted out.

"Wait... You _KNEW _I was following you?!" Mitsuko growled, looking as if her hair was about to light on fire in rage.

"Well duh! You're not really that sneaky, you know…" Momo stated, before she suddenly felt a massive shiver throughout her body that made her almost like a jackhammer.

"Oh great, what now?" Mitsuko groaned.

"I had another Momo sense… and this one was a DOOZY!" Momo gasped.

"Well… it can't be any worse than what I had to go through with following you," Mitsuko responded.

"Oh, but this doozy feels big! And it's coming from… the Shroudwood Forest!" Momo gasped again, "I have to go and see it for myself!" With that, she stuffed the cake into her bag… somehow, and then ran off toward the Shroudwood Forest.

"What?! M-Momo! WAIT UP! Mou… this can't be good," Mitsuko groaned, following Momo.

* * *

As the two walked through the Shroudwood Forest together, Mitsuko couldn't help but notice how different the forest looked midday.

"How'd you survive at night?" Momo asked.

"...You'd be surprised," Mitsuko answered, as the two walked through. Mitsuko then recognized the spot where she had encountered the dragons the night before, but this time the area was empty.

"Momo… I really think we should turn back. It might be dangerous here…" Mitsuko noted.

"I'm not leaving until I find out what that doozy is," Momo answered, feeling her entire body twitch again.

As they walked forward, Mitsuko could hear faint growling in the trees, which made her a bit tense. It wasn't until finally the girls stopped when Momo was incredibly twitchy.

"This is it! This is where the doozy happens!" Momo stated, making Mitsuko give her a skeptical look.

"And how am I supposed to believe that?" Mitsuko asked, not seeing the glow coming from her backpack.

"Same reason I'm supposed to believe your backpack is glowing. Just because!" Momo replied, smiling at Mitsuko.

"Huh?" Mitsuko gawked, taking off her bag and pulling out the same bracelet with the balloon charm in it; _it_ was glowing again.

"What is that, anyway? Some kind of charm bracelet?" Momo asked curiously.

"...Wait… the Element of… Laughter, I think it was… but… why's it reacting now? And with you here of all people?" Mitsuko asked, before she heard the growling getting louder before she looked to see a pack of wolves surrounding them in the forest. However, the wolves were black as night, as if they were made of darkness. Strangely, the sky around them began to darken as well.

"Momo… get behind me…" Mitsuko ordered, standing in front of the girl before the wolves began to growl, "Stay back, you foul beasts!"

The wolves then jumped forward as Mitsuko suddenly realized these were the same beasts from the vision she had had with Princess Selena fighting back against them.

However, just as they were about to strike, her bracelet suddenly began to glow, creating a shield around the two of them and knocking back the wolves.

"Wh-What the…?" Mitsuko gasped before looking at her bracelet some more, realizing what she had to do, "Well… here goes nothing."

She then put her fingers to the bracelet, similar to that of the Mega Ring from the new Pokemon games she'd heard about (she wasn't really that interested in them, though), before the bracelet suddenly began to glow brighter, completely immersing Mitsuko with light.

"Tomodachi Transform!" she shouted, as her clothes suddenly changed into something similar to the outfits in that old Sailor Moon anime that she'd seen a bit of as a little girl, though her skirt and bow were purple instead of red, and she wore a tiara with a similar gemstone to the one on her bracelet on it.

"Wow!" Momo gasped as she witnessed this transformation before Mitsuko fired magical blasts at the dark wolves. However, the wolves seemed to swarm her even more, before the two were surrounded again.

"Here, let me try that," Momo said cheerfully, before taking the bracelet with the cyan balloon out of Mitsuko's non-firing hand before placing it on her wrist.

"Hey, wait!" Mitsuko shouted, before refocusing on the ever approaching wolves.

However, the wolves stopped the moment Momo placed the bracelet on her wrist, causing it to glow brightly before attaching to her wrist.

"Wowsie!" she gasped, seeing the bracelet on her, but this confused Mitsuko, seeing she knew what this meant yet couldn't believe it.

"Y-You're the Element of Laughter?!" she gasped, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Of course, silly! I always try to make people smile, but I wouldn't call it an element…" Momo replied, rather oblivious to what was happened, before she mimicked what Mitsuko had done only with a lot more flair in her movement, "Tomodachi Trans~form!"

With this, Momo went through a similar transformation, her skirt and bow being a bright pink along with her boots, and not to mention a necklace formed around her neck with the same balloon-shaped gemstone from her bracelet embedded into it.

"Eh?" Mitsuko gawked, both her and the wolves looking incredibly confused.

"Ore… Sanjou!" Momo shouted, making some sort of pose while Mitsuko looked at the girl, unamused.

"Just… let's get on to defending ourselves," Mitsuko groaned.

"Okie Dokie Lokie! Let's do this thing!" Momo replied, before she suddenly rushed off like a jet, encircling the wolves super quick all while leaving a trail of ice behind her, and Mitsuko watched this impressed.

"Huh… thought I would have ice powers," Mitsuko said to herself.

Suddenly, the water in the air started to freeze, as it suddenly fell on top of the wolves, disintegrating most of them into shadows while freezing the others in a block of ice.

"...alrighty… let's see what powers I have…" Mitsuko replied before suddenly lifting the frozen wolves off the ground without even lifting a finger, her hand glowing with magical energy as she did so.

"Wow, nice telekinesis!" Momo smiled as Mitsuko tossed the frozen wolves into the trees of Shroudwood, causing the ice to shatter, and the wolves along with it as they dissipated into smoke.

"Sugoi…" Mitsuko gasped as she and Momo continued to fight the wolves.

As the last of the wolves were destroyed, the light came back to the forest once again, as Mitsuko and Momo changed back into their civilian forms.

Mitsuko gave a small yawn, and looked around.

"So is THIS how you survived being out here at night?" Momo asked.

"Well… not exactly, but it helped this time…" Mitsuko replied as she looked at her bracelet for a second, before sitting down, "Man, that really drained my energy…"

"Really?" Momo asked, "Oh! Idea, how about you stay at my dorm and rest up?"

"Wait, what?" Mitsuko gawked.

"I insist! C'mon!" Momo smiled, grabbing Mitsuko's arm before pulling her back to the dorms.

* * *

"My gosh, darlings, you look terrible," Kisho stated as the two came in, "Here, let me help by getting you guys a clean pair of clothes."

"Thanks, Kisho!" Momo replied, smiling as Kisho went to go look in the closet.

"Hey… Momo, thanks for the help back there…" Mitsuko stated.

"No problem! That's what friends are for, right?" Momo asked, "Though, it was kinda strange that that wolf attack wasn't the doozy… I could've sworn that'd be it…"

"Wait… what?! The wolf attack _wasn__'__t_ the doozy? How could it _not_ be a doozy!?" Mitsuko gawked, feeling as if she were about to burst.

"I dunno, but it WASN'T the doozy," Momo replied.

"But… if it… then… what?!" Mitsuko responded, suddenly getting very angry/annoyed that the battle wasn't what caused Momo's twitches.

"I dunno. Guess it hasn't happened yet…" Momo figured.

"...Ugh… I give up," Mitsuko groaned, calming down, "... I guess there are some things I don't understand about you, Momo… which kinda infuriates me..."

"It's Momo, darling. Don't question it," Kisho replied from inside the closet, "That's the conclusion we've all come to…"

"I see that, Kisho… but I didn't get to my point yet. The point being… you're a sweet and nice person Momo. And… I'd like to be your friend," Mitsuko sighed.

Momo then smiled, before suddenly shaking all over. "Oh em gee! That was what the doozy was! You accepting me as your friend!"

"...Really?" Mitsuko gawked a moment before shrugging and smiling, "Oh well."

She then suddenly felt Momo come in to give her a huge hug, somewhat squeezing all the air from Mitsuko's lungs. "Oh, we're gonna be the bestest friends ever! Hey, maybe you should move in with us here at the dorm! It'd be SOOO amazing having a second roommate!"

"Uh… that's a little much right now, wouldn't you say?" Mitsuko chuckled nervously, "...But, um… could you at least give me more time to think about it… and breathe…?"

"Oops… sorry," Momo replied, before letting Mitsuko go.

"Well, I feel you two will become the best of friends, wouldn't you say?" Kisho smiled.

"... Yeah… I think we will…" Mitsuko replied, smiling at the two girls, realizing now what she had been missing this whole time… a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a young woman in a black outfit, which looked very menacing, with black eyeliner and lipstick as if to look as dark and evil as possible sat on a throne of pure darkness, as a man in dark gunmetal gray armor, a red cape, and red eyes with lime green whites emitting a dark purple mist approached her.

"Milady, we have just discovered that a squadron of Night Wolves were destroyed by two girls who looked like Guardians…" the man stated.

"Impossible! The Guardians were destroyed decades ago. I remember snuffing out the last bit of lifeforce from their leader myself!" the woman replied.

"Well it seems some new Guardians were chosen; no other forces could've destroyed our creations," the man pointed out.

"Hmmm… these are very serious times, Sombra…" the woman stated, "Get Discord to continue his experiments! I need to think about this…"

"As you wish, Milady," the man, Sombra, bowed before taking his leave.

The woman then cracked an evil grin across her face, before breaking out into a maniacal laugh. "Soon, my little Guardians… you shall know to fear the power of Nightmare Moon!"

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Momo: Alright, everybody! It's time for another Super Hero TR~IVIA!

Yuki: ...Must you be that enthusiastic about this mini-segment between stories?

Momo: Yep! Anyways, I'm your host, Momo Natsukawa! And joining me are MataWhite and Kamen Rider Nintendo, Yuki… some last name, and Eiji Miyamoto!

Eiji: Why am I even here right now? *groans*

Momo: Silly, we swapped with Iggy, Mitzy-chan and Take-chan to mix things up a little.

Eiji: ...This is just annoying.

Yuki: Finally, someone who agrees with me.

Momo: Oh, don't be such a grumpy gus, you two! Anyways, let's start up the wheel! *spins the wheel so fast that it almost flies off its hinges before landing on My Little Pony* Well, guess that's my cue! *smiles*

Yuki: Oh brother.

Eiji: Here we go…

Momo: Now then, My Little Pony started out as a toy franchise for little girls, but it eventually got its own TV series in the 80s! Though it wasn't until the early 2000s that the character I'm based on, Pinkie Pie, came into existence! It was such a happy time!

Eiji: As much as I hate to say this, wasn't the character you're based off of inspired by another older pony?

Momo: Oh yea! That's right! Little Surprise! How could I forget that?!

Yuki: *sarcastically* It's a mystery, alright… *rolls his eyes as Momo continues talking*

Momo: Anyway, my pony counterpart is just as fun-loving as me! Plus, she is known to break the fourth wall, and do a lot of random cartoon-y things! ...I wish I could do some of those things…

Eiji and Yuki: We don't. *frown, annoyed at the pinkette*

Momo: What?! I haven't even gotten to the best part! You know, the part whe-

Eiji: Ugh… okay, you know what? I've had enough of this! My debut as a rider is about to happen soon, and I'm not about to miss it due to your babbling. I'm out. *storms out of the room.*

Yuki: Me too… *walks out along with Eiji*

Momo: Mou~... Well… I guess it's just me closing out then. Be sure to check out Kamen Rider SEGA's next level, and stay tuned for more of Toa Sentai Mataranger and MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia. Until then, this has been Momo…

Pinkie Pie: *suddenly appears* And Pinkie Pie!

Momo and Pinkie: See ya then!

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

***As the scenes from the next episode are shown, an instrumental version of Mirai Start can be heard***

**Momo: Wow! That power felt so amazing! Plus, those outfits we were wearing really matched my style! ^^**

**Mitsuko: Yea… they were cool.**

**Momo: So, we need to find the rest of the Guardians, right? Who knows where they'll show up!**

**Mitsuko: Yeah. Hopefully we find them soon. Hey, why'd this bracelet start glowing? Is it… Kisho?!**

**Jikai, The Element of Generosity!**

**Momo: It's time for the climax to this! Saa, Showtime daa!**

**Kisho: She watches way too much toku at night…**

* * *

**KKD: Wow… unlike the other installments for our Super Hero Time, our heroines don't henshin until chapter 2, and even then, they don't have the entire team. NOICE!**

**Silver: Well, remember, Sempai, that this story was loosely inspired by a deviantart comic that did the same thing.**

**KKD: That's true.**

**Pikatwig: And… wait, WHAT?! Didn't see that comin'.**

**KKD: Didn't see what coming?**

**Silver: I dunno what he didn't see coming, but still special thanks to Mauroz on DeviantArt for helping to inspire this comic. Anyways, favorite parts?**

**Pikatwig: You guys never told me this is based on any comic! Anyway, favorite for me is Mitsuko and Momo's henshin.**

**KKD: I'd have to say, for me, it was the part where our heroines finally transformed. Plus, I liked all the Feeling Pinkie Keen references here.**

**Silver: I give 110% whenever I write Momo and Kai. Honestly, Pinkie Pie is the character I seem to connect the most with, where there isn't a moment where I see her onscreen where I don't think "Yeah, that's probably something I'd do." Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if Pinkie Pie had some sort of Pony equivalent to Asperger's Syndrome like I do…**

**KKD: I dunno. I'm not sure she'd be happy about that. That's like saying she's on the high-functioning end of the autism spectrum, which I'm kinda on admittedly.**

**Silver: Well, at least she's a character I can relate to… Anyways, enough of my depressing backstory. My favorite part was probably the Feeling Pinkie Keen references, with all the bad luck stuff ending up happening to Mitsuko. XD**

**KKD: I see. Well, I guess we'd better head over and see what Eiji's up to.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, end off time guys. KKD, lead as normal. But JUST say the line.**

**Silver: Why can't he do the FULL sign-off? Seriously. -_-**

**KKD: Fine, whatever. Jaa ne! *poofs as if being teleported somewhere***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More. *Teleports away in the Megaman style.***

**Silver: Well, guess since they didn't say it… this has been Toku West signing off. Stand up the Vanguard! *gets on a Sakura Hurricane Lock Vehicle from Kamen Rider Gaim before driving out***


	3. Scroll 3

**KKD: Well, I'm back. Hope you guys are ready to continue with this.**

**Silver: Of course! And now we introduce to the Guardians my fourth favorite of the Mane 6...**

**Pikatwig: Dude… no spoilers.**

**KKD: He's got a point there, man.**

**Silver: Seriously? Everyone who's seen the show and knows what this chapter's title is knows who becomes a Guardian, for Faust's sake! -_-**

**Pikatwig: But still… regardless, I'm ready to get this started, but to also tell you all, there's gonna be a new Toku West story soon.**

**KKD: No spoilers on that either, dude. Let's just focus on this story for now, shall we?**

**Silver: Might I also add that I have now seen the Season 4 finale, and my Arceus, was it amazing! :D**

**Pikatwig: I know. Alrighty, let's start.**

**KKD: *searches the place.* ...Has anyone seen the Disclaimer screen?**

**Pikatwig: Nope, but we're not using that whole 'getting crushed by disclaimer' joke anymore.**

**Silver: Seriously?! First you butcher the sign-off, then you get rid of my running gag?!**

**KKD: He's got a point though. We already did it the third time with Dash in the last Mataranger chapter.**

**Silver: *sighs* Fine. But THIS time we do the FULL sign-off. Capiche?**

**Pikatwig: Hai hai hai... Anyways, found the disclaimers. *Pulls it up by the screen.***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

**KKD: If you two are quite done bickering about traditions in the stories by Toku West, then we should start this Scroll already.**

* * *

"So Mitsuko, I've got some questions about our powers," Momo started, a laptop in her lap, as the two hung out at Mitsuko's house doing some homework.

"What is it?" Mitsuko responded.

"Okay, if we use our powers too much, is there a chance it could backfire on us, and make us evil?" Momo asked.

"How should I know? I only used those powers about a week ago!"

"Wait… you didn't create them?"

"No… they were given to me by a woman in white the night I went into the Shroudwood forest. Her name is Princess-"

"Hey, Mitsuko, I brought you two some snacks," a voice stated, before Momo and Mitsuko turned to see a familiar purple dragon, now a bit bigger than he was before, standing on his hind legs with a tray of cookies.

"AGH! It's a… a… wait, what is that?" Momo asked, a bit surprised and confused by the dragon's appearance.

"It's a dragon," Mitsuko responded bluntly as she took the tray from the little dragon.

"Oh… so you were saying you saw the mystery girl, and she gave you those element thingies? Hard to believe Helheim had a secret like that," Momo commented.

"Uh… Helheim?" Mitsuko asked curiously.

"You know, that forest that pops up in the show Kamen Rider Gaim," Momo explained.

"Huh, I thought that was from Norse legend," the dragon noted.

"What does that even have to do with anything?!" Mitsuko argued, a bit annoyed by Momo's off-topic subject.

"You said you saw a woman in white… there's a character like that and… oh. My bad," Momo giggled.

"Ugh… anyways, if I may continue…"

"Um… hello. Dragon in the room. You wanna introduce me to your friend, Mitsuko?" the dragon asked, a bit impatient. Even though he'd been hatched only a week ago, he'd definitely developed quite the personality.

"Ugh, fine! Momo, meet Spike. Spike, meet Momo," Mitsuko groaned.

"Oh, hi Momo," Spike greeted, holding out his clawed hand to the pinkette.

"Nice to meet you, Spikey," Momo smiled, shaking Spike's hand.

"Now, if I can finish my story…" Mitsuko continued, before there was a sudden knock on the door, causing herself and Spike to panic. Momo then put her bookbag right onto Spike, covering him up.

"Mitsuko? Is someone in there with you?" they heard Mitsuko's mother speak.

"Uh… no one in here besides Momo and myself, Mom," Mitsuko replied, a bit nervous.

"You sure? Because I thought I heard a young boy in there with you."

"Uh… maybe you're imagining things, Mrs. Pikari," Momo responded.

"...I suppose so. You and your friend have a good time in there, okay?"

"Okay," Mitsuko replied, before she took the bookbag off Spike.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Mitsuko's mother noted, "Your application for living in the dorms is due soon. Are you sure you don't want to try living at the school? I bet you'd make even more friends there than just Momo if you do."

"Hey! That's right! What do you say, Mitzy?" Momo asked.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I've never been away from my parents… I could try but…" Mitsuko sighed, as she began to think about the dorm thing again.

"Well, just make sure to turn in the application by the end of the week if you plan on living in the dorms, okay?" her mother asked before the two girls heard her footsteps go down the stairs.

"So, what were you gonna tell me about Princess Helena?" Momo asked intently.

"...Wait, what? I… you… how did you…?!" Mitsuko gawked, before sighing and facepalming, "It's Momo… don't question it…"

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

* * *

**Scroll 3: The Element of Generosity**

Mitsuko looked over her books and papers for school the next day, looking at one paper she only had her name filled in on. This was the dorm application form, and she was thinking about whether or not she wanted to be in a dorm. Next to her was a notebook paper labeled 'pros' and 'cons', and below that had the label of 'living in a dorm'.

"Hmm… 'Pro: I would be able to make more friends'… 'Con: I've never lived on my own before'."

"Oh, hello, Mitsuko-chan," she heard Kisho's voice say, as she turned to see Momo's roomie behind her.

"Oh, hi Kisho," Mitsuko replied, "I'm just wondering about whether or not to live in the dorms…"

"Oh. I was in a similar case to you once. Be in a dorm with someone I didn't know or stay at my home with my younger sister… It can be a tough decision."

"Wow… I didn't know you had a little sister, Kisho," Mitsuko stated.

"Oh yes. She can be a pain at times, but we are sisters and care about each other very much," Kisho replied, smiling, "And it was tough to make such a decision…"

"So, what's your sister like anyway?" Mitsuko inquired. "I'm a younger sibling myself,"

"Oh. My little sister's a dear, she's kind and sweet, she's into the whole 'magical girl' genre, her favorite is something called 'Puela Magica' or something…"

"You mean Puella Magi Madoka Magica?"

"Oh yea, that. She's a huge Otaku about the whole thing, even though it's very dark. Heard that the writer is now writing for the new Kamen Rider series or whatever. At least that's what Kai told me…"

"Kai… I think I met him when I first got here. Are you talking about that hyper redheaded boy?"

"Yeah. He's a big fan of that series and the Super Sentai or whatever series. Never got into them myself. I was more interested in my dress designs than kid's television," Kisho replied.

"I see… but have you heard those rumors of there being real deal Riders, Sentai and Magical Girls?" Mitsuko asked.

"...Well I have heard news of some blue-armored warrior recently, nothing related to those other shows, though," Kisho admitted, "I think he showed up at this school when some sort of bear attacked here…"

"Wow. Okay… anyways, so you and your sister get along well?" Mitsuko asked.

"Sometimes. But I confess we did have some off moments from time to time," Kisho answered.

"Okay. So, do you two hang out much?"

"Yeah, a bit. Though, not too much now…" Kisho replied, "I've been a bit busy lately…" As the two talked, they suddenly heard the bell ring, meaning they were about to late.

"Well, see you later Kisho," Mitsuko waved, as she walked off, and saw a small shimmer in her bag, "Another one?"

* * *

Later, as Mitsuko sat at lunch with Momo and Kai, she couldn't help but think about what had happened with one of the bracelets earlier.

"And then I was like 'That's no Flower! That's my ride!'" Kai finished telling his joke before he and Momo burst out into laughter.

"Oh Kai, you always know how to make _me_ laugh," Momo smiled when she caught her breath, wiping a joyous tear from her eye.

"Oh brother," Mitsuko sighed, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, the group heard two people talking to the two teens at once.

"Yo, Kai! We need to get going. Neptune's waiting for us by the school," Mitsuko heard a kid with blue hair, which she had learned from Kai was his best friend Takeshi, say.

"Momo, darling, we need to hurry! We can't be late," Kisho added, beckoning to Momo.

"Coming!" Kai and Momo shouted respectively before joining their friends, Mitsuko pulling out a Guardian Bracelet with a purple gemstone in the shape of a diamond encrusted in it, which suddenly began to shine.

Mitsuko sighed, curious as to what was going on, as she continued to eat her lunch.

* * *

Later that day, Mitsuko was walking back home after school to inform her mother of the news. On her way, she noticed a small homeless shelter, but what really caught her eyes were three familiar girls in the window of the kitchen.

"Wait… is that-?" she wondered, before finding herself walk into the homeless shelter in order to find out.

"Okay, who wants more pudding?!" Mitsuko could hear Momo shout excitedly before being followed by cheers from some of the people living in the homeless shelter.

"Momo? ...What's she doing here?" Mitsuko asked before looking through the window to see not only Momo, but also Hinata, and, to her greatest surprise, Kisho.

It was at that point Mitsuko couldn't stand there anymore. She had to figure out what was going on. As she walked inside, she was instantly greeted by Kisho wearing an apron that definitely didn't seem like her style.

"Oh Mitsuko! What a surprise to see you, darling. Say, could you help us out with serving?" Kisho asked.

"Um… Kisho, what are you doing here?" Mitsuko asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm giving some of my time to help out these poor people in this place. And we could definitely use a fourth hand on helping us with all this."

"Oh… uh, sure, I suppose."

With that, Mitsuko was dragged in before an apron was tied around her and she joined Momo in serving the homeless people while Hinata helped Kisho cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

As the four girls finished up serving the people at the shelter, Mitsuko and Kisho started cleaning off some of the plates while Hinata and Momo cleaned the tables.

"So, Kisho… why go do all this? You don't seem like the type of girl who'd be doing this kinda thing… no offense," Mitsuko asked.

"Mitsuko, helping people regardless of the situation is something I love to do. I'm a rather generous person," Kisho responded.

"Wow. I'm surprised. From what I've seen, you're one of the most popular girls around school, yet you don't act at all like some of the girls back at my old school who were as popular as you…"

"A few years ago, you probably would have thought I was like all those other popular people…" Kisho chuckled, before looking down, her mood turning a bit sullen and depressed, "Back then, I didn't really care at all about others' feelings. I was just as vain, stuck-up, and mean as any other female on the higher part of the school 'caste system'. But… everything changed when my mother became deathly ill…"

"Oh... really?"

"Yes… she had a fatal blood disease, and she needed a very important blood transplant or else she would die… it was probably the hardest of times for Belle and myself. The fact that we could've lost our mother… it was devastating for the both of us…" Kisho continued, a tear coming to her eye.

"Oh my goodness… well… what happened? Is your mother…?" Mitsuko started to ask, a bit nervous.

"Oh, she's fine now, dear. You should let me finish first. Anyways, she would have died if it weren't for this elderly man. He was poor, homeless, and had nothing else to his name… yet he gave up his blood willingly to her, without anything in exchange… my mother survived because of him. When she had recovered, we went to the homeless shelter to thank him, but I wanted to ask why he gave something to us so selflessly…"

"Did you ever find out, mind me asking?"

"He… he told me that even if he had nothing, he helped her because he knew that it was the right thing to do. No matter what, we should help the ones who need help the most. His words touched me that day… and I swore to never put my own feelings first. That's why I want to go into fashion… not because of the fame and money I could get from the dresses I make… but to give clothes and money to those less fortunate than myself… to do what's right."

"Wow, that's… very noble of you," Mitsuko gawked, amazed by Kisho's generosity.

"Sometimes generosity is all a person needs to feel… fulfilled," Kisho responded with a smile.

Mitsuko giggled a tiny bit, before seeing a shimmer in her backpack. Sure enough, it was coming from one of the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh my! What is that beautiful bracelet?" Kisho asked, looking as Mitsuko pulled out the purple diamond bracelet, which had a shine to it.

"It… it belongs to you, Kisho," Mitsuko stated, smiling at the teen as she gave the bracelet to Kisho, causing the bracelet to glow brightly as Kisho took it in her hand.

Suddenly, the four girls heard screaming from nearby. They suddenly looked outside to see something rampaging in the city.

"Hinata, go and call 911! We'll go and check this out," Mitsuko stated, before running out of the homeless shelter along with Kisho and Momo.

* * *

Spike sat alone in the house, reading one of the comic books that Mitsuko had gotten him, before he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Spike answered, after he saw the Caller ID was Mitsuko.

_-Spike, something__'__s going on Downtown. I need you to get over here right away!- _Mitsuko stated through the phone.

"Wait… why do you need me there?" Spike asked, a bit confused, before hearing a roar through the phone.

-_I think you may be able to reason with it! You__'__re both Dragons, after all__…__- _Mitsuko replied.

"Uh… right, I'm on it!" Spike replied, before using his claws to pull the window open before looking down, "C'mon, Spike, you can do this…"

As he said that, he charged out the window, spreading both his wings and preparing to fly… before falling like a stone out the window and landing straight in the bushes.

"...Ow…" Spike muttered, pulling himself out of the bushes before running as fast as his four legs could take him, "Hang on Mitsuko, I'll be there soon…"

* * *

"Wh-What is THAT?!" Kisho gasped, as the three girls looked to see some sort of sea serpent rampaging in the large fountain in the center of town, blasting streams of steaming water at the buildings surrounding the fountain.

"Well… how should I explain…?" Mitsuko thought aloud, before the serpent nearly blasted them with boiling water.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Momo responded, barely able to hold off the water, controlling it before she froze it, but her use of power stunned Kisho with shock.

"Did… did you just…?" Kisho gasped.

"Control boiling water before freezing it? Yep!" Momo stated before moving the ice to a tree behind her and turning it back into water to water the tree.

"...You never told me you could do anything like that," Kisho gawked.

"Yeah, we'll explain later," Mitsuko replied before holding out her arm that had her bracelet on it, "Momo, Ikuze!"

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" Momo shouted, revealing her bracelet as well, before the two activated their Elements of Harmony.

"Tomodachi Transform!"

The two girls then transformed right before Kisho's eyes, amazing her as Mitsuko and Momo approached the serpent.

"Mitsuko!" the two girls then heard Spike shout as he ran towards them, before suddenly stopping to look at Kisho, hearts suddenly in his eyes, "Oh… hello there…"

"Um… what's that?" Kisho asked, confused by the small dragon.

"Spike… Hello! Earth to Spike," Mitsuko stated, trying to snap Spike out of his love-struck state, a bit annoyed, "C'mon, Casanova, we need your help right here…"

"Huh? W-Wha?" Spike asked, snapping out of his lovestruck trance, "Oh sorry, were you saying somethin'?"

Mitsuko sighed before pointing at the sea serpent. "Water Dragon! Go reason with it or something…"

"Uh… I don't think I can communicate _that_ well with Water Dragons, and for the record, this guy's more of a sea serpent. But I'll try," Spike gulped, walking closer to the creature in question, "Um… Hi. Listen, you're kinda wrecking this place, and it'd be really nice if you could go back and…" However, in that instant, the young dragon took a face full of steamy water, knocking him backwards.

"Oh! You poor thing…" Kisho gasped, picking up the dragon in her arms, "Did that mean old serpent hurt you?"

"Yea…" Spike nodded, looking lovestruck at Kisho.

"Let me help out," Kisho replied, placing Spike down before walking up to the serpent, "Tomodachi Transform!"

Momo and Mitsuko then gasped as Kisho's clothes changed to look like theirs, only with more purple, a bright blue skirt, and her necklace having the purple diamond gemstone cut in it.

"Alright! She IS one of our teammates!" Momo cheered, excitedly.

"Sugoi…" Mitsuko added in amazement.

"She's so… beautiful…" Spike gawked, entering his love-struck trance again.

The Water Dragon then roared, before turning its head to shoot boiling water, which allowed Kisho and the other Guardians to see one of the serpent's hairy whiskers sliced off by some sort of black stone embedded in its scales.

"Oh… you poor poor thing," Kisho gasped.

"Hey… isn't that…?" Mitsuko wondered aloud, thinking back to the strange rocks that came out of the Dragons when she first met Princess Helena, "Guys! I think that black rock is what's corrupting the Water Dragon!"

"How can you tell?" Momo asked.

"I've seen this same thing happen with a couple of Dragons when I first went into the Shroudwood Forest!" Mitsuko replied, before pointing at the shard of black rock.

"Then we just have to remove it, right?" Momo guessed.

"Forget that! How are we going to fix his whisker? It's a crime against fashion, and I canNOT let him suffer because of a dumb stone!" Kisho shouted, before the ground suddenly rose out from above her, bringing her up to the Water Dragon's level.

The creature just looked at Kisho with an intense gaze, not sure what she was planning on doing before she summoned a stone from the pillar of earth that was underneath her feet, before telekinetically throwing it straight at the black shard, knocking it out of the creature's scales.

"Well that was fast," Mitsuko noted when Kisho then did something unexpected. Kisho then summoned out a sharp rock from below her, before using it to cut off her long hair, making Mitsuko and Momo gasp.

"Kisho!" the girls gawked before Kisho tied her hair into place on the Serpent's whisker before using her magic to shatter the black stone that was still on the ground to bits.

The Water Dragon then stopped rampaging, before looking at Kisho gratefully. It touched its moustache, feeling it was back and began roaring with joy.

"Oh, you're quite welcome, dear," Kisho replied, before the Water Dragon dove back into the fountain, which Mitsuko guessed led back to Eclipsia.

'Well, I'm glad I managed to make another life happy again," Kisho smiled.

"But Kisho, your beautiful hair…" Mitsuko started, pointing out Kisho's now cut hair.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. It'll grow back. Besides, I hear the short cuts are all the rage, these days."

"So… do you think I should get mine cut or…" Momo started.

"Momo, I don't think yours CAN be cut," Mitsuko responded.

"What makes you say that?" Momo asked.

"She makes a point. Anytime I try to help you comb it, I've lost combs, remember?" Kisho pointed out.

"Oh yea. That's right," Momo nodded as she managed to pull one comb out of her hair, with a tug, "Ouch! ...I've been meaning to give some back, but it's been hard to get them out."

"Anyways, darlings, should we get back to the dorms? It's getting late…" Kisho asked.

"...Uh… I got a form I need to get to the school first… I'll catch up with you two later." Mitsuko stated.

"...Okay. C'mon Kisho, time to head back to the dorms," Momo smiled as she skipped next to Kisho as they returned to their dorm room. As they left, Mitsuko couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

"C'mon, Spike, we need to start packing…" Mitsuko noted, picking up the entranced dragon before the two went off.

* * *

"So, you're sure you wanna go to the dorms, Mitsuko?" her mother asked as she put all of her things into her suitcase.

Mitsuko was trying to stay quiet, but she started to tear up. "...I'm gonna miss you…" Mitsuko said.

"Oh, dear, you can always come and visit us here. We're not too far away, you know," Mitsuko's mother replied, hugging Mitsuko, "Oh, you and your brother both grew up so fast…"

"I guess so…" Mitsuko shrugged a little.

"So, do you know who your roommates are gonna be, dear?"

"Yea… I know who they are..." Mitsuko replied, smiling.

* * *

"Okay, so you're telling me that there's some woman from another dimension who wants us to fight against creatures of darkness?!" Kisho gasped, as she and Momo sat in their dorm room.

"That's about the gist of it!" Momo replied, "But no worries! As long as we have Mitsuko with us, there's nothing to worry about!"

"This sounds almost like the plot for some magical girl story my sister would read. Just saying," Kisho said.

"Wouldn't be surprised," Mitsuko shrugged, getting their attention as they looked over and saw her with a lot of bags, before she smiled at the two, "Hello, I'm Mitsuko Pikari, and I'll be your new roommate."

The two then smiled before going over to hug Mitsuko, very happy to see her.

"Yay! We have a new roommate!" Momo shouted.

"Welcome to the dorm, Mitsuko," Kisho smiled, "Officially, that is…"

"We should have a New Roommate Party!" Momo suggested.

Mitsuko simply gave a shrug, and then walked over to a bunk bed, and sat down on it.

The three then heard rustling in one of Mitsuko's bags, before it burst open to show Spike stuffed in with the rest of Mitsuko's clothes.

"You could've at least found a way for me to breathe better," Spike panted, trying to get some air, before Momo and Kisho looked at both Mitsuko and Spike with confused expressions.

"What? I couldn't just leave him at my parents' house. Hope you two don't mind," Mitsuko shrugged.

"Don't worry, darling, we won't mind. As for him being here, it'll be our secret. Right, Momo?" Kisho replied.

"Yea! Plus, if someone walks in, we can just disguise him as a stuffed animal," Momo noted.

"Oh boy," Spike gulped.

"Actually, now that you say it… I think I can put together a little something to make it seem more believable," Kisho figured.

"...Something tells me this isn't gonna be pretty…" Mitsuko sighed as Kisho picked the Dragon up, which made Spike swoon, love-struck again.

"Don't be silly. It'll be fun!" Momo assured, as the two took Spike into the closet, only for Mitsuko to sigh at what was about to happen.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Kisho: Hello, Darlings. I'm here today with Luna Hashimoto and Aqua, AKA Kamen Rider Playstation and MataBlue of Toa Sentai Mataranger. I must admit, girls, you two have a very nice sense of fashion.

Aqua: Thanks, Kisho!

Luna: Yes, thank you. And might I add, your own outfit looks simply stunning!

Kisho: Oh, you girls make me blush. Anyways, shall we get to spinning this lovely wheel of Trivia?

Luna: Of course. *She spins the wheel relatively fast before it lands on Hyperdimension Neptunia* Well, isn't that interesting? I guess it's my turn for the trivia. Okay… the series of Hyperdimension Neptunia started off as a turn-based RPG style of games which spawned many spin-offs throughout the short time it has been known to exist; from real-time RPGs to a music game.

Aqua: Really interesting. Though, why is it that the game series has spawned so many spin-offs and sequels as well as a cult following when reviewers rank it so low?

Luna: Personally, I'm not so sure why that is, but it's indeed very popular, and has continued to grow ever since. Maybe it was the Japanese humor that didn't translate too well, or maybe it had to do with the cast of playable characters only being girls. Speaking of which, did you know there was a recent popularity contest as to which CPU was the most popular? Guess which CPU goddess happened to win that contest.

Aqua: The one who gave Takeshi the SEGA Driver? I don't remember her name…

Kisho: Honestly, I hate it that a game could be hated on just because there is an all-female cast! Seriously, all we have for male main characters is our little Spiky-wikey-poo, and we aren't booed off the stage because of that…

Spike: Even though I don't wanna be treated like a… comic relief...

Luna: Kisho. You didn't answer my question yet. Did you know who won the popularity contest I mentioned?

Kisho: I dunno. Your goddess, maybe? It's kinda written all over your face that you're happy about that…

Luna: That's correct, Kisho. My goddess and my very own adopted *yay!* is the one who won the popularity contest. *pauses and notices something.* ...What? I just said Noire was my adopted *yay!* …Okay, who's Flutter-censoring that to keep me from saying who Noire is to me?

*Everyone looks to see Momo on the Flutter-censor button*

Momo: … SPOILERS!

Luna: Oh boy… do you have to deal with her _all _the time, Kisho?

Kisho: You get used to it, Darling. Just… don't try to question the things she does… it'll hurt your brain…

Luna: Right… tell you what. Why don't I head off to start my story, then I won't worry so much about this sort of thing?

Aqua: Yeah… we should probably get to the next story in this triple Super Hero Time block. Well, until next time, this has been the Toa of Water, MataBlue…

Kisho: The Guardian of Generosity, Kisho Fukui…

Luna: And Kamen Rider Playstation, Luna Hashimoto…

Aqua, Kisho, and Luna: See you next time!

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

*As the scenes from the next episode are shown, an instrumental version of Mirai Start can be heard*

Momo: Yay! We have a new roommate! Let's party!

Mitsuko: Calm down there, Momo. We still need to find the other three Guardians. Hey, isn't that Hinata over there?

Momo: Yeah, it is. Wonder what's up...

Mitsuko: Hey, another Element is glowing…

Kisho: Wait, do you think this could mean-?

Mitsuko: Guess there's only one way to find out.

Jikai, The Element of Kindness!

Momo: Wait… is she okay?

* * *

**KKD: Whew. What a relief. That took a little while, didn't it?**

**Silver: Well, considering there's three of us writing this, and two of us have writing styles that clash sometimes… Though I will openly admit that, while I'm older, Pika does write a lot better than myself at times…**

**KKD: That's saying something considering I'm the oldest of us it seems.**

**Silver: For the record, no, we're not telling you our ages.**

**KKD: Speaking of Pika, where is he?**

**Pikatwig: Hi…**

**KKD: Where'd you go this time, Pika?**

**Pikatwig: Nothing much.**

**KKD: I asked where'd you go, not what'd you do.**

**Pikatwig: Well… you two seemed to be handling things on your own… again. Now I know how Silvah feels when we type things in our new project… neglected, alone… bored.**

**Silver: Dude, that's not true! You're super important to this team, no matter what… and I'm sorry if I'm making you feel that way...**

**KKD: At least when you two write together you two manage to keep going faster than I can.**

**Pikatwig: Anyway, next time will be a bit more… Pika style. Silvah's letting me have charge of the next chapter. Anyway, favorite part… I guess Mitsuko moving into the dorm.**

**Silver: I kinda liked the lunchroom part, where Kai told that one joke to Momo… making a bit of a Gaim reference on that one.**

**KKD: I see. My personal favorite part… I think might've been when Kisho actually cut her own hair to comfort that Water Dragon/Serpent. Really reminiscent of the first season of MLP where Rarity did the same with her tail.**

**Pikatwig: *humming the beat of Shake Your Tail from Rainbow Rocks***

**Silver: Pretty crazy how that thing grew back so fast in that episode, and also, I would think that Kisho's Guardian transformation would regrow her hair or something, considering that's what happens in Magical Girl animes. Also… wait, Pika! Are you humming that one song again from the new Equestria Girls movie? -_-'**

**Pikatwig: What? It's a good song!**

**Silver: It's too much of an earworm, honestly… though, I must admit it has a good beat. Though, it's not as good as the last movie with the "Helping Twilight win the Crown" song. Honestly, that song goes GREAT when mixed with Endless Possibilites from Sonic Unleashed…**

**KKD: Agreed, but it's getting a bit late. We have other things to do, so let's hurry and end this, okay?**

**Silver: Roger Dodger! Anyways, this has been the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum…**

**KKD: The Crossover King, KKD Silver… (Still working on the title)...**

**Pikatwig: And just… Pikatwig… (And I don't have a title…)**

**KKD: And we'll see you all next time. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


	4. Scroll 4

**KKD: Well, here we are with another chapter. And unlike the last three, in which Silver was in charge… *Pika pops up in front of KKD, like J***

**Pikatwig: I'm in charge of this one.**

**KKD: Would you not pull a J on me, dude? *moves Pika aside a bit.***

**Silver: Ca va, Aibou-tachi?**

**KKD: Seriously? You pulling an Enter and Pika pulling a J? Am I the only one not pulling any Go-Busters references? *notices a chicken picture and suddenly freezes***

**Silver: Not anymore! XD**

**Pikatwig: Oi… *hits KKD on the back, causing him to fall flat on the floor* Sorry, I kinda had something to walk in with.**

**Silver: You could just do anything random like Kai or Momo.**

**Momo: Ore… Sanjou!**

**Kai: Mind if I reel you in?**

**Silver: My strength has made you cry!**

**KKD: *pops up and pulls a Ryutaros pose and uses Ryutaros' voice* Kotae wa kiitenai!**

**Pikatwig: Oi… alrighty, let's just get this going, this is a Hinata chapter, so… *chuckles* Let's Rocket!**

**Silver: Wait a minute! That's my catchphrase! Though… I don't normally say it as much on my fanfics…**

**KKD: Anyways… *checks pockets before noticing Silver has a black screen in his pocket.* Silver? Were you trying to steal the Disclaimer screen? *pulls the screen from Silver's pocket.***

**Silver: No… I wasn't gonna try to smash anyone with it… even though you haven't been smashed with the disclaimer screen yet…**

**KKD: Didn't Pika say to cut it out? *Slaps Disclaimer screen onto the screen***

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

**Silver: Now then, Min'na… Let's Rocket!**

**KKD: Kyoryu Change!**

* * *

**=DEN-O!=**

"Henshin," a small voice giggled, placing the Lockseed into a toy Sengoku Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA! DEN-O ARMS! IZA, CLIMAX!=**

Hinata listened to the sound and giggled, as the door to the dorm opened up, and she quickly pulled her shirt over the Sengoku Driver to hide it, as Sora walked in.

"Yo, Hinata. Whatcha up to?" Sora asked.

"Oh… it's just you. You scared me Sora-chan," Hinata responded, a bit surprised.

"You were playing with that Sengoku Driver again, weren't you?" Sora guessed.

"Yes… I… uh… not sure why I like it so much…" Hinata admitted as a blue-haired boy with green eyes, and wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans, and red and white sneakers walked over.

"Hi, Sora. Hey, Hinata. Whatcha you guys up to?" the boy replied, surprising Hinata a bit, to the point that she hid behind Sora.

"Not much. I was training up for the national parkour race tournament before stopping by the dorm. All the professionals are gonna be there! Even… the Wonderbolts…" Sora stated excitedly, stars shining in her eyes as she said the Parkour team's name.

"Oh yea, you told me about them. Famous parkour team, and champions three years running, right?" Takeshi checked.

"Yep. Anyways… what are you doing here Takeshi?"

"Well, I was passing by when I thought I heard some kind of noise. Sounded like a Sengoku Driver…" Takeshi murmured.

Hinata meeped for a second, crawling behind Sora more, trying to stay hidden.

"Um… I didn't hear anything of the sort…" Sora lied, before winking at Hinata.

"Hmmm… I could've sworn I'd heard a…"

"Ore… Sanjou!" a voice suddenly shouted out from behind Takeshi, as Kai appeared behind him with a Genesis Driver on from Kamen Rider Gaim.

"AH!" Hinata gasped, getting a bit nervous, as Sora walked over and grabbed Kai by his shirt.

"Don't pop up randomly! Hinata scares easily, you know that!"

"Whoa! Hey, c'mon, Sora. It was all in good fun…" Kai stuttered, trying to break away from Sora.

"Dude… seriously… just… don't do that," Takeshi sighed, bonking Kai on the head.

Hinata moved around a bit, trying to get the off switch on her Sengoku Driver without either boy noticing her do so. However, she accidently hit the large knife-like lever on the device.

**=SEIYA! FULL~ CHARGE!=**

"Eep!" Hinata gasped as the Sengoku Driver let out an attack sound.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

* * *

**Scroll 4: Element of Kindness**

"Hey wait… was that a Den-O Lockseed?" Kai asked.

"What… was?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah… I think I heard that too," Takeshi added.

"Um… it was probably nothing! Why don't you head off toward the track and we can train and stuff. okay, Take? Okay! See ya later!" Sora shouted out quickly before pushing Kai and Takeshi out the door before sighing, "You're lucky I do these things for you, Hinata…"

"I'm sorry. It's just… Kai startled me, and I guess thumping by the wall caused the Cutting Board to drop down," Hinata replied nervously.

"Oi vey… Just be glad we don't let… _her_ out," Sora sighed.

"Yea… uh… is there any package? I finally got enough money to order a Genesis Driver and it's supposed to be coming here to the dorm," Hinata asked.

"Uh… sorry Hinata, but no," Sora answered, "I'm sure it'll come eventually…"

* * *

"Spike, darling, can you get me that ribbon, please?" Kisho asked, before Spike ran over to get the ribbon and gave it to Kisho obediently, hearts in his eyes. Suddenly, the two heard Momo open the door, holding a big box in her hands.

"Did anyone order something? 'Cause I found this package in the mail room," Momo replied, showing a box to the others.

"Oh yes, my book about 'How to Live in a Dorm' finally arrived!" Mitsuko smiled giddily, taking the box and was about to open it when she felt it was kinda… heavy.

"Mind helping me out, kinda heavy for a book," Mitsuko asked.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, there's a package for you," Sora told her friend.

"Really?" Hinata asked as she rushed to the door and found a package, before picking up the box, "Um… it feels kinda light…"

* * *

"Um… what the heck is this thing?" Mitsuko gawked, looking at the plastic device that was in the box that was in the box that she got sent.

"Oh no… not ANOTHER mix-up…" Kisho sighed.

"Wait… did this sort of thing happen before?" Mitsuko asked.

"Yeah. The mail carrier for Tomodachi, who's a student here as well, kinda gets the mail wrong ALL the time. Must be because of her eyes…" Momo stated, before picking the device up, "Wait… I think I know what this is…" With that, she placed the device to her waist, before putting a strap to one side of the device and wrapping it around her waist to the other end, creating a belt from the device. She then pulled out a small device similar to Hinata's Den-O Lockseed, the Melon Energy Lockseed, and placed it in the belt.

**=MELON ENERGY! LOCK... ON!=**

"What?" Mitsuko gawked, confused.

"Yep, this a Toku toy… willing to bet either Kai or Takeshi ordered this," Momo guessed, before getting in some sort of Kamen Rider-style position, "Tomodachi Trans~form!" With that, she pushed on the lever before it came back to its original position, causing the device to glow.

**=SODA! MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**

"I… don't think that's how the line goes, Momo," Kisho sighed.

"Well, let's see who it's from…" Mitsuko stated, before looking at the shipping label and gasping, "Wait… this can't be right…"

* * *

"Who knows who got my package…" Hinata said in a bit of a panicked tone, pacing around the room as a book that read "How to Live in a Dorm" lay on the floor.

"_You know__… __I could help you__…"_ the sinister version of Hinata's voice spoke.

"Oh… no… not now…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Hinata, stay calm, okay?" Sora stated, "You know what happens when you panic. Let's just check the shipping label and… oh no…"

"What's wrong… who got my Genesis Driver?" Hinata asked calmly.

* * *

"This belongs to Hinata/Mitsuko!" Mitsuko and Sora both gasped.

* * *

"That toy belongs to Hinata?" Kisho gawked.

"It seems that way," Mitsuko nodded, examining the package again.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Momo stated, as she juggled three other Lockseeds that were also in the box, depicting a cherry, a lemon, and a peach, while a small alligator with no teeth bit into the lemon Lockseed, "Me and Gummi are Fruit Lock Circus performers!"

"...Momo darling, I don't think you should be playing with something that belongs to someone else," Kisho sighed.

* * *

"Oh no… they have my driver… how will I get that back?!" Hinata gasped, in full panic.

"Keep calm! Okay look, we'll go over to Kisho and Momo's dorm, and simply give Mitsuko this book, ask for the toy back, and all of this will be over," Sora stated.

With that, Hinata tried to take some deep breaths, which initially made it look like she was hyperventilating. "Um… Sora, do you think you could go over there for me and get it back?"

"Look, how about we both go and get it, okay?" Sora tried to tell her.

"B-b-but…" Hinata stuttered.

"Hey, it'll be fine. C'mon, let's go,"

Hinata gave a nervous nod, as they started the walk over.

"So what's this Karma Driver stuff about?" Mitsuko asked, eyeing the Cherry Energy Lockseed confused.

"You mean Kamen Rider, darling. It's a Tokusatsu series that both Kai and Takeshi are fans of, as well as other students at the school. I never thought Hinata would be one of them…" Kisho noted.

"Hey girls, she's also into Tokkyuger. Lookie here," Momo giggled, taking out another package, showing a 'DX Fire Ressha' in it.

"Momo, stop touching her stuff!" Mitsuko shouted, firing a magical beam at Momo's hand, making her drop the box on the ground. Mitsuko had learned how to use her new Guardian abilities more controlled, even when not in her Guardian outfit.

"I was just taking it out of the shipping box…" Momo responded.

"You already opened up one of her boxes, and I won't let you open another…" Mitsuko retorted, before Spike picked up the boxes before the little dragon moved them away from Momo.

* * *

"You okay Hinata?" Sora asked, trying to keep her friend calm.

"Wh-what if they opened up the box already? Who knows what they'll think!" Hinata gasped.

"Hey, no worries. If they ask, we'll just tell them that its for your cousins or something…"

"O-o-okay…" Hinata nodded nervously, "What if they laugh at me like… the first time _she_ got out during school?"

"Hey, don't worry. Mitsuko knows about Mai, so it should be no problem…" Sora stated, before knocking on the door.

* * *

"Someone's at the door! Spike, hide!" Mitsuko gasped, as Momo put him in his plushie disguise. Kisho was the one to go over to the door and open it.

"Oh, hi there, Hinata! We got your shipping package by mistake… man, they really need to fire that cross-eyed mail girl or something…"

"D-d-d-did you… o-o-o-open it?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Sorry, darling, but Momo couldn't resist. We thought it was Mitsuko's book…" Kisho replied.

"Well, here's your book back," Sora stated, a bit irritated at Kisho, handing the book to her.

"Now uh… if it's alright with you… can I uh… come in and get my stuff back?" Hinata said nervously, but kindly, unknowningly causing a bracelet to shimmer.

"Sorry that we opened one of them, Hinata…" Mitsuko stated, handing the Genesis Driver and the four Lockseeds to the shy pinkette.

"Oh, it's no problem… but please, don't laugh at me…" Hinata murmured.

"Why would we laugh at you?" Mitsuko asked innocently.

"Yeah. Remember that you are our friend, Hinata, no matter what." Kisho noted.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone is gonna laugh at you for watching a Tokusatsu series that you spend endless amounts of money on buying the different toys like some kind of baby," Momo stated, which caused Hinata to start crying.

"Real smooth, Momo," Mitsuko sighed.

"Um… sorry," Momo replied.

Sora gave a nervous look, as Hinata shook herself for a moment, and sat down to try and collect her thoughts.

"Momo! You were treading some dangerous waters by saying that… you could've made Hinata let _her_ out!" Sora told Momo, glaring at her.

"Whoopsies... Sorry," Momo apologized, handing the rest of Hinata's purchases back to her.

"Uh… who is this 'her' you two are talking about?" Mitsuko asked a bit confused, despite knowing that Hinata has MPD, she didn't know what Sora meant.

"None of your business," Sora replied, "Just… don't make her mad, okay? Let's go, Hinata."

The two then took their leave, as Mitsuko finally noticed the shimmer from her bag, as she took out the case with the three remaining Elements.

"Wait… did Hinata…?"

* * *

Hinata just smiled, back in her room, and playing with her new Fire Ressha, connecting it to her long train of ToQger Resshas.

"Red Ressha, Blue Ressha, Yellow Ressha, Green Ressha, Pink Ressha, Tank Ressha, and now… Fire Ressha!"

"I thought it was Extinguisher Ressha. I heard you say that when you were watching the show earlier."

"Yea... well... Ticket corrected me, Raito, and even Conductor on that part."

"Ya meant that puppet?" Sora responded.

"Uh... yes and no," Hinata nodded.

Sora gave a small shrug, before opening up a book about her favorite adventure hero, Louisiana Tones.

**=THE TRAIN IS NOW ARRIVING! PLEASE WAIT BEHIND THE WHITE LINE!=**

**=FIRE~ RESSHA! FIRE~ RESSHA!=**

"Hinata, can you please keep it down?" Sora asked, as Hinata played innocently with the trains like a little kid.

"Oh... uh... Gomen... There's no volume switch on these, just an on/off switch," Hinata apologized.

Sora sighed, before going back to her book.

"Okay… now for something I've wanted to do a while now. Ressha Gattai," Hinata said as quiet as she could, unhooking the trains from each-other and getting to work.

Sora took her eyes off of her book for a second before looking at Hinata and smiling, sighing as she lay back in her bed. "Hey, Hinata, what do you hope for in the future?"

"Eh?" Hinata responded, confused.

"I mean, what is it you wanna do? I'm sure there's something that you really want to aspire towards. For me… it's one day getting into the Wonderbolts. That'd be so great to run alongside them, being a professional parkourist..."

"Uh… I'm not sure… I do like animals, like little Angel," she smiled, looking at a small white bunny rabbit she kept in a cage.

"Uh huh," Sora nodded, before she went back to her book, "Never mind me asking…"

* * *

The next day, Hinata was up, singing with the birds, simply happy, wearing a set of ToQger-themed PJs.

"Da da da da da dun," Hinata sung, with the birds repeating the tone.

Sora just groaned, holding the pillow to her ears. "Hinata… why do you have to sing in the morning? I wanna sleep in…"

"Sorry… I always sing on Saturday mornings…"

"Yea..." Sora yawned before realizing something as she shot up, "Saturday?! ...What time is it?"

"It's only 5:02," Hinata responded.

"Oh... Phew! That was close. Practice for the Parkour team's at 9:30, and I don't wanna miss it being Team Captain and all. I'll go back to sleep; can you wake me again at 8:00?"

"Sure thing," Hinata smiled.

"Thanks," Sora nodded, going back to sleep again. Hinata giggled and looked at the closet to see… she was out of clean clothes, and all she had to wear was what she currently had on.

"...Oh well... as long as no one laughs I think I'll be ok," she figured, walking out of her room so she could work on her laundry.

"Go for it, go, go, go, go go go go!" Hinata sung to herself, arriving at the washing machine to start a load, but then…

"Hinata?" a voice asked.

"EEP!" she gasped, turning to the source of the voice, who turned out to be Takeshi's sister, Hana.

"Hana…?" Hinata said nervously.

"Were you singing the ToQger theme?" Hana asked.

"Uh… well… I…" Hinata tried to speak, but she didn't know what to say.

"You totally were, weren't you?"

Hinata began to get nervous, as Hana started to chuckle a bit.

_"Don't let her laugh at you,"_ the dark voice in Hinata's head told her.

"Hey minna-san! Hinata was singing the theme to a Super Sentai season! What a geek!" Hana responded, laughing some more, making Hinata more and more nervous. It soon got worse as others began to laugh as well, but from close by, Mitsuko didn't laugh, simply feeling bad for Hinata.

"Stop… please stop!" Hinata begged, getting on the ground.

"What's the matter, Hinata? Toku Kaijin got your tongue?" Hana asked, laughing more loudly.

"_You shouldn__'__t have to listen to this. Let me out. I__'__ll show them all!__"_

"Oh… okay. Mai please… help me…" Hinata whimpered, a tear falling from her eye.

"Hana, stop teasing her right now!" Takeshi shouted, obviously peeved that his twin sister would be so rude, "Seriously? Teasing someone for liking Toku when your own _BROTHER_ is into it?!"

"Hinata?" Mitsuko asked, approaching her when… Hinata's eyes opened, revealing the usual gentle blue hue to now be a menacing dark purple, and a look of arrogance plus a dark smirk took over her previous expression, standing up before rushing at Hana, holding her up by her neck.

"ACK! ...Hi-Hinata... what're... you doing?!" Hana choked out.

**"Hinata's not here right now,"**"Hinata" answered in a darker tone that was not her own.

"What the heck?" Mitsuko said nervously, not seeing the Element of Kindness' pink stones turn pitch black.

"Um… we may want to wake up Sora right now…" Momo stated.

"Why…?" Mitsuko responded, as a girl rushed over and grabbed Takeshi.

"Hey! What now, Boss? Where're you taking me this time?" Takeshi asked, being yanked away.

"We have a situation…" the girl stated, who had long purple hair and X-shaped hairclips.

"But I can't leave right now… something's happening!" Takeshi replied.

**"So… you feel you're better than me? Let's see how better you are when your brains are splattered across the floor!"**

"Stop it now, Mai!" the group heard a voice shout, looking to see Sora step forward.

**"Not now…"** she responded, growling annoyed.

Sora then stepped forward, putting a hand on 'Hinata's' arm, causing the girl to relax a bit. "It's alright, Hinata… I'm here."

"_Sora-chan__…"_ Hinata's voice responded, as her eyes suddenly changed back to normal, as she let go of Hana.

**"Grr... Not now, Hinata... I can handle this..."** Mai growled, struggling for control as one of Hinata's eyes turned violet.

"Please Hinata… snap out of it…" Sora told her before she finally calmed down, a smile on her face.

"Sora-chan… thanks," Hinata said.

"...Uh... What just happened?" Mitsuko asked as she, Takeshi, the purple-haired girl, and Hana were still looking at the two friends.

Sora then turned, glaring at Hana, before stomping forward. "And as for YOU! I NEVER want to see you hurting my friend's feelings ever again! Honestly, you preppy girls think you can just pick on anyone you want, do ya?!"

"Hey, you got the wrong girl! I'm sorry, okay?!" Hana responded.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!" Sora growled, before stomping away without another word.

Hinata simply walked over to Mitsuko, trying to stay calm.

* * *

"What… happened back there? You seemed… darker than usual," Mitsuko told Hinata, as she, Momo and Kisho were walking with Hinata to her dorm.

"I... I was hoping you never had to see her..." Hinata sighed, "...Did Sora-chan tell you of my MPD?"

"Yea, she told me to not get you angry or sad…" Mitsuko responded.

"What you saw... was my other personality... Mai."

"...Mai? Uh-huh, have any of you seen this… Mai appear before now?"

"...once," Kisho admitted, shuddering at the memories it brought back.

"Yeah, someone made Hinata really upset… one of those popular girls around school did it! When she released her, she went on a massive rampage! I hear those girls went to the hospital or something…" Momo added.

"Momo! I told you _not_ to remind me of that!" Kisho responded.

"I just don't have any control! It's like… Mai's another person inside of me. A scary person…" Hinata sighed, a bit scared and depressed.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Mitsuko smiled, "Here, let's go for ice cream or something…"

"Sure…" Hinata smiled, as she giggled, "Uh… can you two please handle my laundry? I put it in, but Mai wouldn't let me take it out."

"Sure we can, darling," Kisho smiled, as she and Momo took out Hinata's laundry before the four girls went to get dressed.

* * *

Sora sat outside on the school roof, very upset on the whole situation with Hinata.

"Stupid Hana! She thinks she's better than everyone else? She just makes Hinata cry, and then I have to ditch the meeting in order to comfort my friend! This place is just full of bullies. Tomodachi? Ha! What friendship is there for Hinata and myself?"

"Maybe you've been hanging around the wrong crowd," a new voice spoke.

"Huh? What was that?" Sora gasped.

She looked over to see three older people, each wearing a navy blue and yellow athletic outfit. They also had dark blue/almost black hair and pale skin, which made them look ominous.

"Greetings, Sora 'Dash' Hayabusa," the voice, coming from the female of the group, stated.

"...how do you know me? ...Not... that I'm complaining or anything," Sora responded.

"Oh, we know a lot about what's going on, Sora," the larger of the two males replied, whom had his hair up in a mohawk.

"We know that you shouldn't be trusting Hinata. She'll just end up betraying you in the end, like all the others," the other male, with messy hair and a pair of goggles with yellow lenses, replied.

Sora laughed a little bit at this comment. "Please… there's no way Hinata could go on without me. If she let Mai take control, I'm the only one who can help her. I mean it, others tried, they failed."

"Even if that's the case, she'll still eventually just end up like all the others, Sora. She's already becoming good friends with those other three girls. However, you could join us… we'd never betray you like that," the female replied.

Sora, suddenly feeling unsure, thought about this for a bit. "Okay, for one I don't even know who the hell you are! And two, Hinata wouldn't just up and leave me for new friends at all. Simple as that."

"For your first point, we are the Shadowbolts, and we could train you to be the most powerful parkourist the world has ever known. Though, if you don't believe us, then fine. Our offer still stands, but don't say we didn't warn you," the female Shadowbolt stated, before the three walked down the steps into the building, leaving Sora alone.

* * *

"So how do you know Sora?" Mitsuko asked.

"Well… she's an old childhood friend. Our families have been friends for a long time, and… when Mai took over once… she was the only one who could snap me out of it," Hinata stated.

"Oh... I see..."

"Rather interesting situation you have there, darling…" Kisho noted, concern in her voice.

"But… I'm glad to make new friends. Because of Mai… I've never had any friends aside from Sora," Hinata sighed, as she looked at the TokkyuChanger which was on her right wrist.

"I didn't think you'd be the Toku type, Hinny," Momo noted, "You don't seem very outgoing with it like someone like Kai."

"That's because most Toku are for boys, and they feel I shouldn't be watching shows like that."

"Hinata, no one should tell you what to like," Mitsuko said.

"I know… and I'm glad you've all accepted me into your sort of group," Hinata smiled, as the Element of Kindness began to glow again, "Well, it was nice to join you for ice cream… but I need to go somewhere…"

"Where?" Mitsuko asked.

"Animal shelter," Kisho and Momo said in unison.

"Yea," she nodded, as she headed out, not noticing that her TokkyuChanger had fallen from her wrist. However, Mitsuko noticed before picking it up. She was about to call out to Hinata, but she was too far away.

"Hey wait!" Mitsuko shouted, running after her followed by Kisho and Momo.

"Oh! I love chase scenes!" Momo squealed.

* * *

"Okay Hinata, let's have some fun, and then head back to Sora," Hinata said to herself, as she turned around a corner, and saw something by the animal shelter. It was a strange black shard that looked somewhat like obsidian. Hinata inspected the shard for a second, before her head started hurting. After recoiling back from the pain, she decided not to touch it and continued on her way, not noticing an orange tabby cat walking nearby.

As she stepped inside the animal shelter, she suddenly heard voices behind her, before seeing Mitsuko, Momo, and Kisho behind her, completely out of breath.

"Hinata, you dropped this," Mitsuko spoke, startling Hinata, as she was given her TokkyuChanger back.

"Oh! Thank you," Hinata smiled, taking the device back, "Well, since you guys are here, could you help me with the animals? Um… if you don't mind…"

"Sure... I guess," Mitsuko shrugged as the others nodded.

"Thank you so much girls, I tend to get volunteers to help… but not many help," Hinata sighed.

"It's the least we could do, darling," Kisho replied, "I mean, you help me with my fashion designing all the time, as well as at the homeless shelter. It's only right that I help you with your afterschool volunteering."

"Thank you… Kisho. You're a really nice friend," Hinata stated.

"I'm just happy to help a friend in need," Momo smiled.

Hinata smiled and blushed a bit at this, and Mitsuko looked at the Element of Kindness for a moment. "Hinata, I have something for you."

"What is it?" Hinata asked before Mitsuko handed her the Element of Kindness. "A friendship bracelet?"

"Sort of," Mitsuko replied, placing the bracelet on Hinata's left wrist, and a thought had hit Mitsuko. Everytime she made a true friend, they turned out to be a bearer of an Element, so in a sense, the Elements of Harmony were sort of like friendship bracelets.

Suddenly, the four heard some sort of roar outside. As Mitsuko and the others looked, they saw a giant lion-like beast rampaging through town.

"Oh man… what is that thing…?" Hinata gawked.

"_Not sure__… __but it seems familiar,__"_ Mai told her.

Mitsuko then looked over at Kisho and Momo, who nodded toward her, before the three rushed outside, leaving Hinata alone in the Animal shelter.

"Tomodachi Transform!" the three shouted, Momo doing a little twirl as they changed into their guardian outfits, which surprised Hinata a bit as she watched from inside.

"Magical Tenshi?" Hinata gawked. As she watched, she could see Momo running around the beast, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

"Man, this thing is vicious!" Mitsuko gasped, trying to keep the monster away from the animal shelter using a force field. However, the creature continued to push forward.

"If Hinata was given a bracelet, shouldn't she be able to help us?" Kisho asked.

"Hate to be negative, but… what do you think would happen if Mai got in control of powers like these?" Momo asked, trying to freeze the monster's legs.

"Relax, Momo. I'm sure nothing like that will appear," Mitsuko assured.

"If you jinxed that, I won't forgive you," Kisho informed.

"Just keep distracting it for now," Mitsuko groaned.

And so, the three tried to stall the beast, but they could hardly do anything to it, as it roared, and then Hinata walked out, and gulped.

_"You can't take that thing on. Let me take care of that freak of a beast," _Mai insisted.

"But… Mai… I…" Hinata stuttered.

"_But nothing! I am the only strength you have! Without me, you are weak and spineless! Give me control!__"_

"...No... I won't. You aren't my only strength anymore. Mitsuko said she believes in me! Sora believes in me! My friends are out there, and I won't give in to you in their hour of need!" With that, her bracelet suddenly began to glow, similar to what happened when the others had first gotten their Elements.

"_...fine.__"_ Mai sighed, _"__But know this, Hinata Koharu. I am still a part of you, and I always will be.__"_

"Yea yea, yea…" Hinata shrugged her dark side off, and looked at the bracelet.

"Tomo...dachi… Transform!"

With that, she was suddenly bathed in a bright light, before appearing in a pink outfit similar to the Guardian outfits the others were wearing, with long yellow gloves and pink boots, along with a necklace with the gem on her bracelet in the center of it.

"Wow… I look like a tenshi…" she gawked, as she walked off to help her friends.

"Uh… hi girls," she waved.

"Hinata?!" Momo gawked.

"It worked!" Mistuko smiled.

"Looks like you didn't jinx it Mitsuko. But we're still not forgiving you if you jinx it in the future," Momo added.

"Let's just focus on defeating this thing…" Mitsuko stated, a bit annoyed, before the three prepared to attack the beast.

"WAIT!" Hinata shouted, which surprised the three Guardians. The girl then walked forward, eyeing the monster, before gently petting the beast, somehow making it stop it's rampage.

"Aw, you're just a poor confused little kitty, aren't you?" Hinata cooed, petting the beast softly as it started to purr, which confused the other three Guardians.

Then, the creature suddenly started to whimper as it showed the black shard from earlier trapped in its paw.

"_I__'__m__… __sensing something odd from that shard__…"_ Mai told Hinata, who nodded, and the girl began to tug on it, and was able to get it out, and then toss it into the air, before she gained a pair of ethereal wings, flew up, and destroyed the shard, Rider Kick style!

"She a Magical Girl or a Kamen Rider?" Momo joked.

Mitsuko and Kisho gave her a glance before they looked at the creature, which suddenly began to shrink in size before it turned into the orange cat from earlier.

"Now, I will put it on ice, since it's an evil kitty," Momo informed.

"No! Don't you dare hurt it, Momo!" Hinata scolded.

"But it's an evil cat!" Momo groaned.

"It's not evil. It was just being controlled by evil forces. You wouldn't freeze me if Mai was in control of my body," Hinata responded.

"...don't tempt me," Momo joked.

"Sometimes you just have to show a little kindness…" Hinata noted, smiling at the other three girls.

* * *

As Sora walked across town, she couldn't help but think about what the Shadowbolts had said to her. Would Hinata really leave her for some other friends? Her mind was so conflicted by this that she didn't know what to think.

"C'mon. There's no way she'd do anything like that…" Sora stated. However, she then looked over to see Hinata along with Mitsuko, Kisho, and Momo, as the four were smiling and laughing.

"I'm glad I have more friends… it felt so lonely just myself and Sora…" Hinata stated.

"She's rather loyal," Mitsuko responded.

"Sora sure is… l… a… me," Momo responded, Sora not hearing everything.

"HINATA!" she shouted, walking over to her friend.

"Oh Sora-chan," Hinata smiled.

"...How could you do this?! We were supposed to be friends!" Sora responded.

"But… we are friends," Hinata argued, a bit confused by her friend yelling at her.

"But why are you hanging out with them?! Did you forget what girls like them did to you?!"

"B-But Sora…"

"The Shadowbolts were right… you did change. My own best friend… abandoning me. This is just like Gilda all over again!" Sora shouted, as she turned and ran off, tears rushing down her face.

"Sora, wait!" Hinata called out, but it was too late, "I…"

"Hey, it's alright, Hinata. I'm sure Sora will understand eventually…" Mitsuko stated, putting a hand on the pinkette, tears rushing down Hinata's face.

"...I hope so..." Hinata squeaked, still heartbroken as Sora ran off, as she felt she had lost a friend.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Mason: Okay, welcome everybody! This is Super Hero Trivia, with me, Mason AKA MataBrown, joined by Saki Kurosawa and Hinata Koha-! *is suddenly interrupted by Hinata's sobs*

Saki: Hinata? What's the matter with you, girl?!

Mason: I think she's still upset by the whole "Sora" thing… *Hinata sobs even louder* Sorry...

Saki: Oh… I didn't know. You'll have to pardon me about that.

Mason: ...You sure you aren't insensitive to others' feelings?

Saki: Hey! I didn't mean it! So… what do we do now?

Mason: Well now we're supposed to spin this wheel to determine what franchise we'd talk about next for trivia, but with Hinata like this…

Hinata: *sniff* I'll be fine… besides, we've already decided the categories will happen each chapter once in the first six chapters, so you guys don't need me to explain mine…

Mason: True, but it's still not the same unless each member is able to respond properly.

Hinata: I… I'll be fine. *wipes the tears from her eyes* Um... Let's start…

Saki: Yosh! Time to spi-

Mason: Uh… let's let Hinata spin it.

Saki: Okay….

Hinata: Okay... *spins the wheel, and it lands on Sonic the Hedgehog*

Saki: Sonic, huh? Well… my area's more of Microsoft, seeing I'm an Xbox Rider, so… can someone else take it from here?

Hinata: Uh… I know a bit about Sonic… *holds a small drawing of Sonic as Tokkyu1.* Okay… I'll speak. Is that okay?

Mason: Yea, that's fine, Hinata.

Hinata: Okay… Sonic the Hedgehog started in the year 1991, on the Sega Genesis/MegaDrive, as a way to replace Sega's old mascot Alex Kidd so Sega would stand a chance to dethrone Mario from being the king of mascots. Sonic's most popular game on the Genesis was Sonic 2, which introduced his adorable sidekick, Miles "Tails" Prower.

Mason: Ah! I see what they did there.

Saki: Wasn't that also the first game that there was seven Chaos Emeralds instead of just six?

Hinata: That's correct. Nopony really knows why there was only six to start… but the seven Chaos Emeralds allowed Sonic to turn into Super Sonic, as well as allowed his friend who debuted in Sonic 3, Knuckles the Echidna, to use his own Super form. But with the capability of Lock-On technology, Sonic 3 & Knuckles was made and Sonic could power up into Hyper Sonic.

Saki: Wow! That's pretty amazing!

Hinata: And those Emeralds made Tails power up into Super Tails. But after the move to 3D, Super Forms have sadly been… finale exclusive.

Mason: Real shame, too.

Saki: Yeah. Though, it's really interesting that a power of 6 turned into 7. Didn't something like that happen in- *is suddenly censored out by Flutter-censors* ?

Momo: … SPOILERS!

Saki: I find it hard to believe you and Momo share the same voice actress, Hinata.

Hinata: I know Saki, I know. Getting back on track... luckily, Super's been playable freely on Wii's Sonic Colors, 360/PS3's Generations and Wii U's Lost World.

Mason: Now that's cool.

Hinata: Man.. what I wouldn't give to meet Tails… he's so adorable!

Mason: Glad to see your mood's turned around, Hinata.

Momo: Actually… didn't Sonic ditch Tails like Sora ditched you, Hinata? *Hinata tears up.*

Saki: VERT-DAMNIT, MOMO! *changes into Kamen Rider Xbox and starts chasing after Momo with her Guardian Gun in Cannon mode*

Mason: Nice going, Momo. *groans* Anyways, I think it's safe to end this before it gets worse. Until then, I'm Mason, they're Hinata and Saki… later.

Hinata: *whimpering and crying* Sora-nee-chan…

Saki: Get back here so I can shoot you, you annoying pink haired menace!

Mason: *sighs* Pray for them.

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

*As the scenes from the next episode are shown, an instrumental version of Mirai Start can be heard*

Hinata: Sora-nee-chan… don't leave me!

AJ: Calm down… she'll be back, I promise ya that.

Mitsuko: We should probably get back to working on finding the remaining two guardians.

Kisho: I think we know who they are… but, SOMEONE made one leave!

Momo: I said I was sorry! Also, SPOILERS!

AJ: Hey, what's this weird bracelet thing here? And why's it glowing?

Mitsuko: Wait… does this mean-?

Jikai, the Element of Honesty!

Hinata: Sora-nee-chan...

* * *

**Pikatwig: Poor Hinata…**

**KKD: Yea… poor girl. Getting dumped by her friend… just like in Mauroz's comic.**

**Pikatwig: Not helped by how Hinata sees Sora like a big-sister.**

**Silver: Made even worse by Momo mentioning it again! *whacks Momo in the head for that***

**Momo: OUCHIES! I KEEP TELLING EVERYPONY I'M SORRY!**

**Hinata:... I need a hug right now…**

**KKD: *walks over and hugs her.* It's okay, Hinata-chan. Just let it out.**

**Silver: I still need to hit Momo/Pinkie for the whole "Filli Vannilli" thing, and then once more comedic effect… *Whacks Momo twice***

**Momo: Why does everypony enjoy my suffering when it comes to that episode?!**

**Silver: BECAUSE YOUR PAIN IS FUNNY!**

**Momo: *groans* ...Fair enough…**

**Pikatwig: Uh aibou… can I comfort Hinata now? You know Flutters is high on my list of favorite ponies.**

**KKD: Yea. *Lets go of Hinata for her to be hugged by Pika* In any case, despite that moment, I thought the chapter was good.**

**Silver: Overall, a nice performance, Pika. Also, sorry I'm always so bossy when I'm in charge…**

**Pikatwig: It's cool. Glad to feel appreciated. Now then… Hinata… everything will be okay. I promise…**

**Hinata: Okay… but uh… *wipes away tears* can I speak a bit?**

**KKD: I don't see why not.**

**Pikatwig: Silvah?**

**Silver: Sure, I guess. Though, we do need to get to favorite parts soon…**

**Hinata: I enjoyed the chapter… even though the ending hurt my heart… but my favorite part is my first henshin… into a Guardian… so that's clear.**

**KKD: That was my favorite part, too, Hinata.**

**Pikatwig: As for me… it's a bit of a tie. I liked that scene, when Hinata let Mai have control for the first time on screen, and when we saw Hinata's a closet otaku, like Silvah's a closet fan of MLP.**

**Silver: I must admit, I'm ashamed of Hana for the things that she said, and I have a feeling Takeshi is too, but we'll get to that in Chapter 5 of SEGA. Anyways, my favorite part was the animal shelter scene, as well as the fight against the mutated cat. That was pretty exciting, eh guys?**

**KKD: Right. But speaking of SEGA, we should probably close this off and get the next chapter ready.**

**Pikatwig: Hinata… you okay?**

**Hinata: Yes… but uh… could I appear in the next SEGA chapter? Please?**

**KKD: Sure thing, Hinata. What do you say, Silver?**

**Silver: I guess… but Chapter 4 takes the same time as the previous chapter of this fic, so I'll have to pull some strings. Anyways, make sure to favorite, follow, and review. So, this is Team Toku Sonic West signing out.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More!**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**

**Hinata: Umm… bye.**


	5. Scroll 5

**Pikatwig: *walks in, in Baron Kachidoki Arms* Yo. You people, get the first look at something… extreme!**

**Silver: *walks in as Gaim Kachidoki Arms* Dude, you can't beat the original. *smirks, before placing the Sunyo/Gunyo joint in place of the Rider Indicator and placing in the Kiwami Lockseed***

**=FRUIT BASKET!=**

**Silver: Chou Henshin! *activates the Kiwami Lockseed, changing into Gaim Kiwami/Extreme Arms***

**=LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAISHOGUN! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAISHOGUN!=**

**KKD: KIWAMI~! *lands in the room, wearing shogun armor on top of the KyoryuSilver suit he usually wears.***

**Pikatwig: You stole my thunder, Silvah…**

**Silver: Hey, Gaim is the one who uses the Kiwami/Extreme/Zenith Arms in the show, and I normally go as Gaim in this since you use Baron.**

**Pikatwig: *sighs* Whatever… *Turns back to Mango Arms* Now… I may as well say that this chapter is around my favorite character from FiM, AJ.**

**KKD: Yep. And according to the preview from last chapter, she should get her element here.**

**Silver: *starts singing* _Who__'__s a silly pony? You__'__re a silly pony. Who is? You is, Applejack__…_**

**KKD: *sings as well* _Bumping into gates and knocking over fences. Who is? You is, Applejack._**

**Pikatwig: ...Okay… I'm gonna say roll the disclaimers now…**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

**Silver: Let's git 'er done, Silly Pony!**

**AJ: -_-'**

* * *

"_Sora-nee-chan__… __where are you?__" __Hinata called out, looking for her __'__sister__'__._

_She looked around frantically before finding her rainbow-haired friend very close by._

"_Sora-nee-chan! Thank goodness__…" __Hinata smiled, as she walked over to Sora, but Sora just gave Hinata a cold stare, suddenly making Hinata stop, gasp, and freeze up. Sora then disappeared from sight, changing into a figure similar to Hinata, but with darkened eyes and a dark aura around her._

"_**You cannot forget about me, Hinata. I am a part of you!**__**" **__she was told, and Hinata instantly knew that was Mai. But then__… __Hinata was being laughed at._

"_No__… __not now__… __not now__…" __Hinata whimpered as she ducked down and covered her ears in an attempt to block out the laughter. She saw amongst the crowd were Mitsuko, Kisho, Momo, and even Sora__…_

"_To believe you were my friend! You__'__re spineless! A useless clinger who__'__s been dragging me down for years!__" __Sora shouted._

"_This__… __can__'__t be happening__… __this can__'__t__… __Sora-nee-chan__… __you__'__re my best friend!__" __Hinata whimpered._

"_Friends?! Friends with you?! Don__'__t make me laugh!__" __Sora replied maliciously, as the four girls continued to laugh at Hinata, causing the pinkette to cry._

"_Mitsuko__… __min__'__na, help me!__" __Hinata begged._

"_No way, you party pooper! You never let me have my fun when it comes to taking down the baddies!__" __Momo snapped._

"_And you__'__ll just hold us down! No one needs a crybaby on a team!__" __Kisho added._

"_Face it, Hinata, it was a fluke. You were never meant to be our friend!__" __Mitsuko added._

"_No__… __no__… __this can__'__t be real__…" __Hinata sobbed, trying to gather herself, but her sadness was getting more and more mixed with fear__… __and anger. __"__Mai__… __please__… __help me__…"_

"_**Yes, Hinata. I**__**'**__**ll help you, but only if you let me out and I stay, no more keeping me locked up!**__**" **__Mai responded as Hinata already began to change into how she__'__d look with Mai in control, but this change was a bit more__… __drastic._

"_...What__'__s happening? This is__… __be__**com**__ing more__… __**more**__… __**...interesting**__**…" **__Hinata gasped, before suddenly realizing what she__'__d done, __"__No.. NO! __**YAHHHHHH!**__**"**_

_Suddenly, her attire began to change__… __becoming a black version of her Guardian dress, her hair even darkening, her skin paling, and her eyes becoming those of Mai__'__s, and Hinata felt she lost control. She felt scared__… __but then__… __felt like__… __she was no longer there__… __only Mai was._

"NO!" Hinata screamed, as she practically jumped out of her bed in fear. She panted, and looked around, seeing that it was all only a dream. She instinctively turned to where Sora's bed is but… Sora wasn't there.

"... Sora-nee-chan…" Hinata whimpered, before turning to look at her bunny's cage, "Oh, Angel… what am I going to do?" As she said this, she could feel a couple tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

**Scroll 5: Element of Honesty**

Hinata walked into her 2nd Period class, just as a familiar blond-haired teen walked in along with her. AJ then looked over at the pinkette as she passed, looking concerned at Hinata's sullen expression.

"Hey… what's wrong, sugarcube?" AJ asked, Hinata looked up, and walked over, before tears began to drip down from her face.

"Bad dream… very bad dream. I don't know where Sora is… so… can we talk?" Hinata asked, trying to keep from breaking down and sobbing.

"Sure thing," AJ nodded, as Hinata tried to keep calm, and as a catch phrase she used to say, 'flutter on', but she was having trouble. Hinata simply tried to stay calm, but was finding it harder to do.

"Well… I… I… uh…" Hinata started, trying to stay together, but she finally just wailed like a young girl seeking comfort from their mother, and AJ simply pulled her into a hug.

"There there… it's alright. Trust me. Everything will get better. I promise," AJ assured.

* * *

It was later at lunch when the two girls could finally talk about Hinata's nightmare, and AJ was ready to hear what Hinata had to say.

"Okay… so… you've heard of MPD, right?" Hinata started.

"Uh… no. What's that supposed ta mean?"

"Oh… well you see… it means 'Multiple personality disorder' something that I have," Hinata started, "I… I have another person inside of me… she's malicious."

"Oh… so, that's Mai, huh? Ah've heard Sora mention her a couple of times when you two are together. Speaking of, where's that girl gotten herself this time? Ah haven't seen hide nor hair of 'er…"

"I… don't know. She wasn't in our dorm last night…" Hinata informed. "And… that's part of what my nightmare was about… She was there… and she said our friendship didn't mean anything to her… and I… I…"

"Now stop right there! You know that Sora would never say those things to you!" AJ argued, "You know that, and saying she doesn't care for you just ain't bein' honest with yerself!"

"I was just talking about my dream… and well… after that, Mitsuko, Momo and Kisho all said the same thing and… I lost control of my emotions and… Mai took over…" Hinata told AJ as Mitsuko walked by with her lunch tray.

"Would they ever say anything like that to you? And be honest about it," AJ replied.

"No. I don't know why I was dreaming of that… I just was. But… something deep down in me… is saying… that was no ordinary dream…" Hinata responded. "And… I know none of them would say those things…"

"Of course we wouldn't, Hinata. We're your friends," Mitsuko stated, joining in on the conversation.

"Ya see, Hinata? No matter what, you will always have friends here. Nightmares or not, we're always here for you," AJ replied.

"...Thank you… both of you…" Hinata smiled, before she gave both girls a hug.

"Hinata!" the girls heard Kisho shout, "I understand that you're feeling down, but Momo and I have something that may make you feel better…"

"Oh… okay. I gotta go, you guys. See ya," Hinata responded, before walking off, leaving AJ and Mitsuko alone.

"Y'know, you really know what to say to people to comfort them," Mitsuko stated, smiling.

"Ah have a sister, so ah know how to," AJ told Mitsuko with a smile. "So… do you know anything about Mai at all? Ah'm kinda curious…"

"Well… I've only seen her once… it was when Hinata was really upset. She ended up choking Hana almost to death…"

"THAT girl. Hasn't she realized that others' opinions matter too? No wonder 'er brother was so cheesed at 'er yesterday…" AJ responded, "Ah seriously don't know why Kassie's friends with 'er in the first place…"

"Maybe because Kasumi's brother is friends with Hana's brother? Anyway… uh… can I ask you a small favor? Me and my friends need to try and find Sora before Hinata loses it again, so… can you make sure she keeps her cool?" Mitsuko requested.

"Sure thing, sugarcube," AJ replied, smiling at Mitsuko, "Ah always make sure to help out mah friends no matter what!" As she walked away, however, Mitsuko could see one of the two remaining Elements of Harmony in her bag glow, which had an orange apple-shaped gemstone in the center.

"Hmmm?" Mitsuko thought, as she lifted the bracelet up, "Did this just…?"

* * *

"Hinata… why?" Sora wondered, as she was out by a lake, a distance away from Tomodachi, trying to gather her thoughts. "Could I… be wrong?"

"No you weren't," a voice told her. Sora then looked to see the Shadowbolts standing before her.

"O-Omae…" Sora gasped.

"It's good to see you, Sora," the female Shadowbolt stated, "I see you've learned the hard way how it feels to be betrayed by your friends."

"How do I know for sure… I haven't spoken with her… maybe I should go back and talk to her," Sora thought aloud, as she stood up.

"We thought you'd wanna look at this," the male Shadowbolt with goggles grinned, as he suddenly had a holographic screen materialize in his palm, which showed a picture of when Hinata hugged AJ and Mitsuko in the lunchroom.

"You see? She's already moved on past you," the Female Shadowbolt stated

"I don't… know… I'm so confused… is there a way… I can see what they were… talking about?" Sora asked.

"You could always check here," the burly Shadowbolt replied, showing another screen showing Momo, Kisho, and Hinata at the spa getting their nails done.

"Hinata… she really forgot about me?" Sora gasped, trying to hold back the tears. "...Hinata-nee-chan…"

"So… she's your sister?" the Shadowbolt with the goggles asked.

Sora let a single tear drop down, before her eyes suddenly glowed as pitch black as the night sky.

"No… She's no sister of mine anymore…" Sora replied, coldly, which caused the Shadowbolts to smile.

"Glad you finally realize where your loyalties lie," the female Shadowbolt stated, before handing Sora a dark purple hoodie with gold lightning around it.

"...She can let Mai take over for the rest of her life for all I care…" Sora growled, taking the hoodie.

"...Mai?" the female Shadowbolt asked.

"Oh… just this dark counterpart of Hinata's. She's had MPD since she was really little…"

"Hey, boss, you think that has any connection to what happened a few years ago?" the burly Shadowbolt whispered to the female.

"I dunno, Shadestriker, but I know it might turn things in our favor…" the Female Shadowbolt replied, "Now… Sora… welcome to the Shadowbolts."

* * *

"Wow… this is where you live?" Hinata gawked, as she stood next to Mitsuko, Momo, Kisho, and AJ overlooking a massive array of apple trees, which seemed strange to be growing in Japan of all places, as well as a massive farmhouse in the distance.

"Sure is. Guys, welcome to the family farm, Akiyama Acres!" AJ replied excitedly, "Hopefully, a few apple pies will lift your spirits some more, Hinata."

"Maybe," Hinata smiled, walking down toward the farm, while AJ turned to Mitsuko and her other friends.

"Go on," she told them, before the three girls nodded at her. However, just as they were about to head off, Mitsuko turned.

"Hey, AJ, I thought I'd give this to you as a thanks for helping us," Mitsuko stated, before handing the orange-jeweled Element of Harmony to the blond-haired girl.

AJ simply took it and put the bracelet on, before tipping her hat to Mitsuko, "Thanks a ton, don't worry." she replied, before walking over to see where Hinata was.

"Darling, are you sure she's the right one?" Kisho asked.

"Call it a gut feeling," Mitsuko replied, smiling.

* * *

"Wow… this place looks so nice," Hinata gawked, simply looking at the farm, giggling a bit. Suddenly, a medium sized border-collie dog ran up to Hinata, which made her jump a bit before looking at the dog, who stared at her happily.

"Awh, no need ta be afraid of Winona, sugarcube," AJ stated, before patting her dog, Winona, on the head and rubbing her belly.

"I wasn't afraid, she just surprised me was all." Hinata responded, as she smiled at the dog, "She looks very friendly."

"She sure is. One of my best buddies here on the farm," AJ responded, as she saw someone else, who was sort of just hanging around. She looked similar to AJ, with a similar splash of freckles and similar face structure, only she was smaller than AJ was, around 10 or 11, and had bright red hair that was tied back in a ponytail and held by a magenta bow.

AJ saw this girl, and giggled a bit. "Hey Sakura, how's it going?"

"Really good, sis!" the girl, Sakura, responded. AJ then simply smiled a bit, and Sakura looked over at Hinata.

"Who's this, AJ?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Oh, this? This is one o' mah friends from school, Hinata," AJ answered.

"Hello. You must be Sakura." Hinata smiled, before noticing something, "Oh, is it comfy being barefoot around here?"

"Well… yea," Sakura responded, as AJ saw her younger sister didn't have any footwear on.

"Sakura, you know you'll hurt yer feet if ya don't wear any shoes," AJ warned.

"Sorry, sis…" Sakura replied before the three went into the house, followed by Winona. As they came in, they saw a young man a bit older that AJ, who had short strawberry blond hair and wore a red shirt and orange overalls as well as a horseshoe-themed armband on his right arm.

"Hey, Mac, those pies comin' along alright?" AJ asked the young man.

"Eeyup!" the young man confirmed, before pulling out a fresh apple pie out of the oven.

"Yer gonna love this, Hinata! Zap Apples stay fresh all year long, and they make amazing jams, sauces, and even pies!" AJ stated, "Tis a shame they only grow once a year…"

"Ano... I never heard of... uh... Zap... Apples," Hinata pointed out.

"They're a special apple we grow," Sakura stated, as she started to eat her pie.

"They only grow once a year, but they taste oh so sweet! And this farm is the only place where they can grow," AJ added.

"Eeyup!" Mac confirmed, handing Hinata a pie. Hinata eyed it for a moment, and then tasted it. She gasped, trying to find the right way to describe how she felt about it… before she grinned from ear to ear.

"Yum!" Hinata exclaimed, louder than she usually got.

"I see you like it, then?" AJ asked.

"I've always been a pie person… and I loved the Akiyama Applesauce a lot…" Hinata admitted.

"Comes from the same Zap Apples, sugarcube," AJ noted, "Come by in a few months. Those Zap Apples will be all ripe and ready fo' ya!"

"...Thanks. I'd like that…" Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Sora!" the girls shouted out, looking around the city for Sora.

"Ugh… we'll never find her!" Kisho complained as she sat down on the ground.

"Um… it's only been 10 minutes," Mitsuko stated.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Momo shouted, waving to someone in the distance, "Aw… Sora's ignoring me,"

"Sora?!" Mitsuko and Kisho gasped, as they looked in Momo's direction before the figure in the distance ran off.

"After that teenager!" Mitsuko shouted, as the three chased after her. However, as they rounded a corner, then looked to see a grassy field before them, but the light had somehow gone completely out in the area, as if it were night in the middle of the afternoon.

"What the hay happened here?" Momo wondered.

"What's happening?" Kisho wondered, as a sort of dark energy zipper appeared, and out of it walked a man with long dark hair with blood red at the ends of it, with a dark black robe around his body, black shoes, and no shirt.

"Hey look, Kamen Rider Fifteen called, he wants his entrance back," Momo joked.

"Who?" Mitsuko asked, as Kisho facepalmed at Momo's comment.

"You honestly need to hang around Kai less, Momo," Kisho sighed.

**"I do not know who this 'Fifteen' is, but know this Guardians. I am Sombra, and I shall be your destroyer!"** he told them, as he moved his gloved hand forward, and summoned chains.

"Oh no…" Mitsuko gulped. The three girls tried their best to dodge the chains, but they started to wrap around their feet.

"Uh… guys, I think now's a good time to Tomodachi Transform!" Momo noted. But when she tried… nothing happened.

**"You fools honestly thought your Elements of Harmony would work in my domain?! Fear is my Element, little Guardians, and I can sense much of it in you as we speak!"** Sombra stated, giving a maniacal laugh soon afterward, **"And don't you worry about your dear Elements of Honesty, Kindness and Loyalty… they'll be nice and safe… helping the Nightmare Forces conquer this world!"**

"No!" Mitsuko gasped, as the chains quickly grabbed onto the three girls, making them unable to move.

* * *

As Hinata continued to eat her pie, she slowly started to notice her bracelet glowing, the Element of Kindness reacting to something.

"Uh… why's yer bracelet glowing, sugarcube?" AJ asked, a bit confused, but also seeing the Element she was given was reacting in a similar way, "And why's mine glowing?"

"Just… follow me, okay?"

"Uh… okay," AJ nodded as Hinata ran out, followed by AJ, leaving Mac and Sakura confused.

'_Oh, please don__'__t tell me this is what I think it is__…' _Hinata thought to herself as she ran with AJ.

* * *

The two girls continued to move, but a wave of fear was starting to go through Hinata. She couldn't help but notice a black wall of darkness that was emanating this fear, as she and AJ walked forward.

"Um… AJ… that looks… scary…" Hinata murmured as AJ stepped forward, looking through the darkness to see Mitsuko, Momo, and Kisho trapped in chains that came from the ground.

"_Heh, I knew you__'__d be to scared to help,__"_ Sora's voice spoke, but only Hinata could hear it.

"Sora-nee-chan…" Hinata gasped softly as AJ continued to look at the field.

"Hinata, our friends need our help! We've gotta get in there somehow!" AJ stated, trying to push on the barrier.

"_I don__'__t know why I was ever friends with you. You__'__re weak and spineless!__" _Sora's voice laughed, making Hinata feel like she was about to cry.

"'Ey, you alright?" AJ asked, walking up to Hinata.

"I… I'm too scared…" Hinata stuttered, a tear going down her face. She looked over by the orb, and seemingly, saw Sora walk out of it.

"_Why don__'__t you just stay away from these so called friends, they don__'__t need you at all. Go home and cry like the baby you are,__"_ Sora told her, causing Hinata to drop down to her knees and cry.

"Stop it Sora, stop it!" Hinata shouted, and AJ looked around, not seeing Sora anywhere.

"She's not even here," AJ spoke, getting Hinata's attention, but she could still see Sora.

"_You__'__ll never amount to anything! You__'__ll drive away all your friends by that little someone inside of you. Face it, Hinata! You__'__re a freak!__"_

This caused Hinata to cry, and Sora to begin to laugh. "Why… Sora… I…"

"Hinata, listen ta me!" AJ shouted, as Hinata looked up at her, "Everything will be fine! But ya have ta trust me on this!"

Hinata didn't know what to say, as she managed to get up, but was still scared. "But… Sora's-"

"Not even here! Somethin's makin' ya see things! Just trust me, okay?" AJ said assuringly, as Hinata blinked her eyes for a few moments, and sure enough, Sora wasn't there. Suddenly, their Elements reacted to each-other, and created a sort of gold and pink bubble around them, causing them to float up above the black shielding.

"Wha-What the hay is goin' on?!" AJ gasped.

"What happened, AJ?" Hinata asked, "I felt like… I could see and hear Sora… but… she wasn't really there…"

"It was an illusion, Hinata. An' ah think that illusion is what's hurtin' our friends!" AJ stated, before the shield bubble suddenly descended down into the black shield before expanding.

**"Wha… What's going on?!"** Sombra gasped.

"Our friends, Sombra! I knew they'd never let us down!" Mitsuko stated, as Momo and Kisho cheered as the bubble came around them, dissipating the chains and making their Elements glow as well.

"AJ, follow my lead, okay?" Hinata told her.

"Alright," AJ nodded.

"Tomo… dachi… Transform!" Hinata announced.

"Tomodachi… Trans… form!" AJ added, following Hinata's motions.

"Tomodachi Transform!" the other three shouted as well, before the five of them became bathed in a bright light, which somehow broke through Sombra's black shield, before they appeared in their Guardian suits, AJ's having primarily Orange on her gloves and boots, along with her usual hat, as well as a necklace with her Element's gemstone.

**"Impossible!"** Sombra gasped, **"N-No one could've destroyed that barrier!"**

"No one except us!" AJ retorted, smirking at Sombra before snapping her fingers, causing them to light up with fire, before she shot fire balls straight at the dark general.

**"Grrr… Onore…"** Sombra cursed, before throwing down black crystals onto the ground and disappearing.

"Well that was boring!" Momo responded.

"Oh, Hinata, I think we may know where Sora is, and… this isn't good." Mitsuko informed.

However, before she could explain, the crystals began to take a shape, becoming the armor of a warlord, seemingly dull-silver, with bits of black crystal for added defense in some places, and a red cape ending in black smoke.

"Um… what is that?" Kisho asked.

"Whatever it is, it's going down," AJ replied, preparing another fire attack.

"Alright! Let's go, Team Avatar!" Momo shouted excitedly, before the other four looked at her in confusion…

"It's Momo… don't question it…" they all agreed, before they charged forward.

"So about Sora?" Hinata asked Mitsuko.

"It can wait," Mitsuko replied, firing magic bolts to chip off the crystals of the monster's armor, but it was slow going.

"Hey AJ, over here," Hinata responded, creating a hurricane in her hands, with AJ dunking fire energy into it like a basketball, shattering the crystals at a much quicker rate.

"Let's see how he handles the cold right after the heat," Momo smirked, tossing some ice crystals in for good measure, the ice further increasing the rate of decay on the crystals.

AJ then charged up her right arm with a burst of fiery energy, and rushed forward, she struck the kaijin with enough force to shatter the crystal, destroying the kaijin.

"Not bad fer a first victory," AJ smiled.

"Now… about Sora..?" Hinata asked Mitsuko.

"Well, we both know where she is, but don't at the same time. That Sombra guy mentioned that she's with the Nightmare Forces, so… she could be in danger, but he could've just been messing with us…" Mitsuko informed, as all five reverted back to normal.

* * *

"So the pinkette is her, right?" one of the Shadowbolts double-checked.

"Yep, that's her," the female one nodded.

"So that's the one with MPD," Shadestriker noted.

"Indeed." Sora nodded. "To get her other side out, you'll have to make her fall into despair."

The Shadowbolts exchanged a look of confusion.

"Just get her upset enough, and her other side will be let out," Sora clarified.

"Hmmm… interesting. I feel we could use this… 'Mai'," the female Shadowbolt stated.

"So… uh… Stardust, what is it we do in the Shadowbolts? We're a parkour team, right?"

The female of the group, Stardust, smirked as she turned toward Sora, who was decked out in similar gear to the rest of the Shadowbolts. "Oh, dear Dash, you won't need to do parkour when you see the REAL power you possess!" she stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"Oh… you'll see," Stardust reassured, before her eyes suddenly flashed with a black aura as she smiled maleficently.

* * *

Back at Akiyama Acres, AJ and the girls sat together eating Zap Apple pie as Mitsuko filled in AJ on what was happening, after AJ told Sakura and Mac that she had to speak in private with the others.

"So… yer meanin' to say that dark forces are tryin' to force their way into our world?" AJ checked.

"Yep," Mitsuko nodded.

"It's up to us to stop them from taking over and destroying everything we know and love," Kisho noted.

"Plus, it's a ton of fun!" Momo shouted, gleefully, "You get to fight monsters and mutant kitties and dragons and guys who look like Kamen Riders and…"

"Okay, Momo, I think she gets it," Mitsuko interrupted, before turning to AJ, "We need your help if we're gonna do this. Can you help us?"

"Well... this still sounds crazy, but after what happened today, Ah believe ya. So... Yea, Ah reckon Ah can help ya guys out," AJ confirmed.

"Yay! That only leaves one left to find! So, who is it, Mitsuko?" Momo asked.

"The Element of Loyalty, if I'm remembering correctly," Mitsuko replied, as she pulled out her backpack to look at the final bracelet, "That's the last one that Princess Helena mentioned, and we'd better find it soon before something really bad ha…" She suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she gasped at the bracelet she held in her hand, which had a lightning bolt-shaped gem in the center… only the color was slowly draining from it from a crimson color to a dull gray.

"Looks like ya spoke too soon, Mitsuko," AJ replied.

"YOU JINXED IT!" Momo panicked.

"Wh-What's happening to it, Mitsuko?" Kisho asked.

"The Element appears to be being drained of its energy," Mitsuko guessed, "But… what might it mean? Wait… you don't think-?"

"... Sora-nee-chan…" Hinata whispered, a tear coming to her eye as if she knew what was happening.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

AJ: Howdy, everybody! This is AJ Akiyama from MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia, and Ah'm joined by Ventus, AKA MataGreen of Mataranger, and… wait… where's the gosh darn Kamen Rider SEGA representative?!

Ventus: Don't look at me. They were supposed to sent them over…

AJ: Well… guess we'll just have to start without a rep-

Kai: Ore… Sanjou!

AJ: *surprised* Holy Apples!

Ventus: Kai, settle down. No need to give us such a fright-shock.

Kai: Sorry, you guys. Guess I got a little carried away. Anyways, hello, everybody! Shall we get started?

Ventus: I guess so...

AJ: So who's spinnin' this time?

Ventus: I'll handle it. *spins the wheel, which lands on Kamen Rider*

AJ: Ah guess it's Kai's turn to take the info.

Kai: Yosha! Okay then, Min'na, today we talk about the greatest thing to ever happen to Japanese television, Kamen Rider! This wonder of a TV series appeared in 1975 with the original Kamen Rider series, which featured Takeshi Hongo as Kamen Rider, or as he's now known as Kamen Rider Ichigo/#1.

Ventus: Cool. *Looks at the image of Takeshi Hongo* Wait… isn't that the same guy who played Segata Sanshiro?

Kai: Yep! Take would be the guy who'd know more about that, though. Apparently, Ichigo's actor, Hiroshi Fujioka, was hired to be the mascot of the SEGA Saturn, Segata Sanshiro. However, what I find more interesting is how the introduction of Ichigo's partner, Kamen Rider Nigo, showed up. You see, when filming Kamen Rider, Hiroshi ended up breaking his leg in a stunt and couldn't be Ichigo for a while, which led to the producers getting a new rider in his place, Hayato Daimonji, AKA Kamen Rider Nigo/#2. When Hiroshi finally recovered, he came back to the show as Ichigo, and the two riders ended up teaming up as the Double Riders! Ironic, though, that at the time they only teamed up for a handful of episodes of the original series, and now they are inseparable!

AJ: Wow. Never thought they'd be so close as allies.

Kai: Anyways, since then there's been a tradition of having Double Riders, normally starting with the second rider being antagonistic toward the main protagonist before finally joining up with them. Notable examples are Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman, Kamen Riders Den-O and Zeronos, and Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor.

Ventus: Awesome! Looks like Kamen Riders know a lot about teamwork even if it's centered around one rider. So, who do you think is the Double Rider pair in your series?

Kai: Well, I would say Kamen Rider SEGA and Nintendo may eventually become this, but if I were a rider, I'd stick by my best bud Take's side no matter what!

AJ: Good luck becoming one. Seeing how the Riders' bosses are, I don't think you'll be hired anytime soon.

Kai: *sighs* Ces't la vie, I guess. But enough Enter business, let's end off this section and get onto another exciting episode of Kamen Rider SEGA!

Ventus: Sounds good. Until then, I'm Ventus, AKA the Toa of Air, MataGreen…

AJ: I'm the Element of Honesty, AJ…

Kai: And I'm… Just Kai… *sighs*

Ventus: And we'll see you next time.

Kai: I seriously wanna be a rider…

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

Mitsuko: Sora's our final member, we need to save her!

Hinata: Kami-sama, please let her be okay…

Momo: We'll save her! I can see it, and now I feel so free!

Sora: Leave me alone, will ya?! I have new friends who care about me more than you!

Hinata: Sora-nee-chan...

Mitsuko: Snap out of it! Your best friend is in danger! You need to help us!

**Jikai, the Element of Loyalty!**

Sora: ...Hinata?

* * *

**Silver: Um… anyone else getting flashbacks to Kota's turn to the dark side in Dice-O?**

**Pikatwig: Eh, sorta, I suppose.**

**KKD: I'm not sure I'd go that far, Silver.**

**Pikatwig: Regardless, another Scroll has been written.**

**KKD: Yea, and we're almost done getting the entire group together.**

**Silver: Though, the only one we have left is Sora, who's turned to the dark side. Anyways, Favorite parts?**

**Pikatwig: My favorite part was when AJ and Hinata hung out.**

**KKD: For me… well… I think it might've been at the end when AJ helps with the power of her Element, restoring courage to the others.**

**Silver: Well, that's kinda how AJ is. She IS the Element of Honesty, after all. Anyways, my favorite part was probably the pie scene. It was nice to meet Big Macintosh and Applebloom's counterpart. And Winona is adorable! Though, I mostly say that because I have dogs of my own, and I love them so much! :D**

**Pikatwig: Yea.**

**KKD: I would agree with you there, Silver. But according to my watch… we've got other places to be. You know, more stories to work on?**

**Silver: Of course. Well, I'll see you guys there… *gets on a version of the GoLiner from GoGoV before putting his headphones into his iPod* Think I'll listen to the roundtable review of Fall of the Crystal Empire while I get to the next studio. See ya later, all! Stand Up the Vanguard! *train heads off***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More… *Simply walks off.***

**KKD: Uh… did we just go in reverse order for thi- oh what the Faiz. Jaa ne! *Vanishes in a puff of smoke.***


	6. Scroll 6

**Silver: *waiting around in the Recording Studio, using the holo-screens for playing a Yu-Gi-Oh simulator* Ha! Masked HERO Acid destroys your back row! Arceus, I love these HERO cards!**

**Pikatwig: Gonna pretend I know what all that means, honestly, I only even know a tiny little bit about one of those. And that's Zexal, and even then it's just two characters names, being Rio and Shark.**

**KKD: You need to try and check out the series more, Pika. *Sees camera* Uh... Who left the camera on?**

**Silver: *turns around* Oh, hey, guys. Thought I'd record a bit of my duels for later. The replay feature on DevPro can be a bit wonky sometimes...**

**Pikatwig: Oi… let's just say, that, it's at long last, time for Sora's chapter, and dear sonic booms it's gonna be big.**

**Silver: *powers off Holo-screen* This thing gets pretty good internet… Anyways, time for mine, Sempai's, and quite a few Brony's favorite Pony, Rainbow Dash, to be represented on the team!**

**KKD: About time! I just hope the girls can save Sora from the Shadowbolts in time.**

**Pikatwig: *shrugs* And she's the favorite character of you both, because for male fans who don't like to admit they like MLP, the tomboy is the best character to attach to. Not to say I don't like Dash… in a top ten she's around… eight or nine I wanna say.**

**KKD: That's still pretty low.**

**Silver: She's mostly my number one because she reminds me of Sonic in a sense, and I gotta love the blue hedgehog. He's my second favorite character behind only… well, y'know.**

**Pikatwig: It's just a guess for Dash's spot. I don't remember off the top of my head. Regardless… you may have noticed I was at the last SEGA chapter during KKD's 'Quintuple Hero Time' (being MataRanger, Guardians, SEGA, SSESG and Mega Gaim) and I'm really not sure if that's a permanent fix to be honest. I may pop-up every so often, but this is really where I'm at. Regardless, let's get the disclaimers going.**

**Silver: Alright! I got the disclaimer cannon! *reveals something that looks like the Party cannon, and fires the disclaimer screen out, which has Gummi gnawing on the end of it***

**KKD: Momo! Your gator was stuck in the cannon again!**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. (*Momo suddenly opens a hole in the disclaimers and grabs Gummi.*) The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

**Momo: *holding Gummi* Sorry.**

**KKD: We should fix that hole later.**

**Pikatwig: Oh! Before I forget! Big thing I discovered, I know that… likely neither of you have ever heard of the show 'Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'...**

**Silver: I've heard of it.**

**Pikatwig: Or at least SEEN it…**

**Silver: Seen a few episodes of it too.**

**KKD: Will you let him finish, Silver?**

**Pikatwig: The voice of Rainbow Dash and Applejack actually voices Pinky, the pink ghost with a crush on Pac-Man.**

**Silver: Really?! O.o**

**KKD: O.o?!**

**Pikatwig: Just wanted to say that before I forgot. Okay, let's start.**

* * *

It had been some days since Dash had disappeared, and the Element of Loyalty was being more and more drained of color.

"Mou! How are we supposed to save the world if one of the people who's supposed to be helping us is working for the enemy?!" Momo exclaimed, pacing around the dorm room rather excessively, almost leaving a rut where she was walking.

"Momo, we don't know that Sora has turned evil or anything, she's just…" Mitsuko replied, though she felt unsure of herself as well at that moment.

"Lost herself," AJ finished, having shown up for a meeting at the room, though only four of them were there.

"... Hinata hasn't come out of her room since she found out, hasn't she?" Kisho asked, sighing.

"Apart from classes, Ah haven't seen her," AJ admitted.

"I'm kinda worried about her…" Mitsuko admitted, "She must be really upset about Sora… but what can we do?"

"I say we get that meanie to apologize to her first and foremost, then we do something to make her happy, and then we find Sora, and patch things up!" Momo smiled.

"Hana already apologized, darling," Kisho informed, "Besides, it's not that simple. She looked up to Sora like a sister, and it crushed her inside when Sora left."

"It doesn't help knowing that she's the only one who can help snap Hinata back to normal when Mai takes over," AJ pointed out.

"Right… well, we may as well start looking. Momo, you're the most optimistic out of the group. You go to cheer up Hinata, and we'll start searching for Sora," Mitsuko stated

"Okie Dokie Lokie! I'll make sure to make her smile, smile, smile!" Momo exclaimed gleefully before running out, the other three girls looking at where she'd run off, confused.

* * *

Sora looked around, the trees of the Shroudwood Forest blocking out a lot of the sunlight in the area, as she walked with the rest of the Shadowbolts.

"Um… Stardust, are you sure coming here is a good idea?" Sora asked.

"Yea. If it's not before dark, nothing out of the ordinary occurs. Don't ya know?" Stardust responded.

"...Well… kinda, but I thought the freaky stuff happened here all the time," Sora answered.

"Don't worry kid. So… what's this 'Mai' like anyway? Just curious,"

"Well, a bit insane. She takes over Hinata's body and… is completely sociopathic," Sora replied, "But whatever. I don't care what happens to her now."

"Interesting…" Stardust admitted, before she turned to her fellow Shadowbolts and whispered to them, "You think that it's…"

"It is a possibility… it did go missing years ago. What do you think, Bolt?" Shadestriker asked.

"I dunno, but either way, if we can find this 'Mai' and bring her to our side, she could be a valuable ally," the third Shadowbolt with the goggles, Bolt, noted.

"What are you three talking about?" Sora asked, though talking about her old friends, she honestly didn't care. She then saw something nobody knew was in the forest, a lake.

"What's this lake for?" Sora asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Stardust assured. She then reached into her coat pocket, pulling out some kind of necklace with a black crystal at the center of the chain.

"Hey, what's that?"

"My gift to you, Dash. This will give you the power you need to crush all in your way!" Stardust sneered, placing the necklace in Sora's hands. Looking at the necklace and then shrugging, Sora slowly put it on, before a dark purple light flashed around her before her eyes became almost shut, and gained a glassy look, no longer having any color in them. A pure white.

Stardust and the rest of the Shadowbolts began to chuckle, before suddenly black crow-like wings sprouted from their backs, their eyes starting to glow purple. Sora suddenly had similar changes, growing black wings as well, with an evil aura around her.

"Welcome, Shadowdash, to the Shadowbolts!" Stardust laughed, as the four suddenly took off.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

* * *

**Scroll 6: Element of Loyalty**

Momo suddenly came bouncing up nearby Hinata's door, knocking on it a couple times, but the door wasn't fully closed, so it opened to show Hinata crying on her bed.

"Hey there, Hinata," Momo smiled before noticing Hinata's condition, "...Oh… sorry. Still sad about Sora?"

The pinkette simply nodded, barely able to turn her head towards Momo. "Sora-nee-chan…" she whimpered, unable to keep herself together.

"Hey, no need to feel sad. That just puts bad juju everywhere!" Momo stated, walking over to Hinata, "I mean, sure your friend kinda disowned you and turned to the dark side or something, but that shouldn't make you feel too bad!"

Hinata just continued to cry at the facts Momo said involving Sora. Momo sighed, and then took out a slip of paper. "How about I take you for an ice cream, my treat?"

"...No thank you," Hinata whimpered.

"Come on… smile, smile!" Momo insisted.

Hinata just stopped crying and wiped her tears away.

"So… how about that ice cream? It always makes me happy when I'm down," Momo insisted.

"...I ...I don't know…"

"The others are all busy, and I haven't seen Kai or Take-chan all day. Please?"

"...Oh, alright," Hinata sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ, Mitsuko, and Kisho continued to look around the city for Sora. Mitsuko would look from time to time at the Element of Loyalty, which was continuing to fade.

"What do ya think will happen if it drains all the way, Mitsuko?" AJ asked.

"I don't think I want to know…" Mitsuko responded, "Let's just try and find Sora before it's too late…"

"Hopefully, we don't run into one of those awful traps," Kisho added, "Those shadow chains really messed up my Guardian outfit last time…"

"You don't have to worry about them getting filthy, Kisho. They're good as new every time we transform," Mitsuko pointed out.

"...I can't help but worry bout Hinata, though…" Kisho sighed.

"Yea... me too," AJ nodded in agreement.

"Do you think it's a good idea to have Momo watch her…?" Mitsuko asked her friends, a bit worried.

"Well, she's either made Hinata cry worse than before or she actually found a way to make her happy," Kisho replied, "Momo means well, but she doesn't seem to understand social cues, and can go a bit overboard at times."

* * *

"So… you feeling better?" Momo asked, as the two were eating ice cream. Momo eating a chocolate, while Hinata was having a cotton candy flavored one.

"...Sorta..." Hinata sighed.

"Come on… perk up…" Momo responded.

"Sorry…" Hinata responded, as she continued to eat, "It's just… Sora was like a sister to me… and I… it kinda hurts…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I came from a very conservative family, so there was very little fun to be had back then… and my sister was my only company in those times," Momo stated, "And even though we were completely different, we were still best friends no matter what!"

"...yea. You know… our families have been good friends for a long time. Sora and I first met at my seventh birthday party… and my parents saw her as a blessing."

"Really? Why's that?" Momo inquired.

"Well…" Hinata started, as Momo smiled.

"Oh, we're going to flashback…" Momo shouted excitedly.

* * *

_It was Hinata__'__s seventh birthday, and the members of the two families were celebrating it. Hinata was simply giddy as a schoolgirl with her big gift, a toy Terminal Buckle._

_However, some members of Sora__'__s family saw this, and gave her a frustrated look. One of her cousins walked over to Hinata, and simply looked at her._

"_Oh, hello Kaito. You want to play with my special birthday gift?__" __Hinata smiled._

"_Why do you have a toy from Kamen Rider?__"_

"_Well__… __because I like Kamen Rider.__"_

"_Yea__… __it__'__s a boys show__… __and you__'__re a girl.__" __Kaito informed._

"_...So?__"_

"_Girls shouldn__'__t like boy things. I__'__ve been trying to cram that message into my cousin Sora for a long time,__" __Kaito groaned, as he shoved Hinata down, and took the Terminal Buckle off of her._

"_Hey! Take it easy on her, will ya, Kaito?!__" __Hinata suddenly heard Sora shout._

"_Why do you even care, runt! You should stop being such a tomboy and act like a girl!__" __Kaito groaned, which caused Sora to glare at him even more, while Hinata continued to look scared._

"_...You have no respect for other people__'__s opinions__… __you__'__re such a baka,__" __Sora groaned, stomping hard onto Kaito__'__s foot._

"_Ow! Oh, you__'__re gonna get it now!__" __Kaito growled, running after Sora. However, the young girl was just too fast for him to keep up._

_Eventually, Kaito was too tired out from chasing Sora to do anything to her. He growled, and tossed the Terminal Buckle that was still in his hands, to the ground, and then smashed it._

_Hinata gasped, and tears began to form in her eyes._

"_Now look what you did!__" __Sora snapped, stomping on Kaito__'__s other foot, __"__You just ruined the birthday girl__'__s special day, chou-baka!__"_

"_Why should I care? She needs to actually act like a girl, and not a boy,__" __Kaito responded, before he was shoved to the ground, not by Sora, but by Hinata__… __her eyes glowing a violet color._

"_**...Shut your mouth. You good-for-nothing**__**…" **__Hinata growled before trying to choke Kaito. He was (somehow) able to slip away, while Hinata__'__s parents began to back away, along with trying to usher Sora__'__s family away._

"_What__'__s happening to her?__" __Sora asked Hinata__'__s mom._

"_...She just lost control to her other half__… __she__'__s got multiple personality disorder, and this__… __is her other personality,__" __Hinata__'__s mom answered, scared of her daughter at the moment._

"_Eh? Oh no__…" __Sora gulped._

_Suddenly, scaring the guests, Hinata, or rather Mai, was trying down the decorations and ruining much of the area. After some time, unable to continue to watch this, Sora rushed over to Hinata. She then pulled her into a hug._

"_**Let me go!**__**"**_

"_Sora, get back!__" __Hinata__'__s mother shouted, as Sora just held onto Hinata._

"_Don__'__t worry Hinata__… __I__'__m here. Everything__'__s okay now,__" __Sora assured, not letting go of her hug, but Hinata__'__s eyes were flashing between the violet color and her normal blue ones, as Hinata struggled to calm down._

"_It__'__s all okay__…" __Sora said, as Hinata finally calmed down, and hugged Sora back._

"_Oh my__…" __Hinata__'__s father gawked._

"_Kami-sama has sent us a miracle!__" __Hinata__'__s mother exclaimed in joy. __"__Nay a blessing!__"_

"_Thank you__… __Sora-chan__…" __Hinata thanked._

"_You__'__re welcome, Hinata-chan,__" __Sora smiled._

* * *

"...she calmed me down. And… we've been close ever since then," Hinata replied, smiling at how Sora was so helpful since.

"Wow… that was a very nice flashback," Momo smiled before muttering to herself, "Baka-Kaito."

"Yea… she did something my parents could never pull off, calm me down," Hinata smiled, when one of the Shadowbolts, Shadestriker walked by, and dumped Hinata's ice cream onto her.

"HEY! Watch you no-good big… meanie-pants!" Momo snapped at the Shadowbolt.

"Oh, so sorry…" Shadestriker apologized.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Hinata! She's the one you spilt the ice cream on!"

"Oh… you mean this little crybaby," he chuckled.

"She's no crybaby! Now you're just doing that on purpose!" Momo snapped.

The Shadowbolt simply looked over to Hinata and chuckled. "So what if I am? It's true. There's no way this baby can even make a single friend."

"...Why you little…!" Momo snapped, jumping straight at Shadestriker. However, when she made contact, he vanished into thin air, appearing behind her with his wings.

"What the-?!" Momo gasped, before the Shadowbolt flew straight at Momo, grabbing her by the neck.

**"Are you afraid, girl? My superior, Sombra, just loves it when nosy girls like you feel fear!"**

"Ugh… buy a mint or something…" Momo struggled to say before she tapped her Harmony Bracelet, blinding Shadestriker in a bright light appearing in her Guardian outfit, "Koko kara wa Ore no Stage da!"

"For a girl, wouldn't it be 'atashi' no stage da?" Hinata asked.

"...maybe," Momo shrugged, as she rushed forward, when the other two Shadowbolts appeared by Hinata.

"Yipe!" she gasped, trying to reach for her bracelet, but Stardust and Bolt both grabbed her wrists.

**"Oh no, can't have you doing that,"** Stardust chuckled, before she grabbed at the Bracelet, tearing it off Hinata's wrist and throwing it to the ground.

"My element!"

**"Face it kid. You just make people scared of you, and you don't have any real friends!"** Bolt told her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Momo snapped back, trying to fight to get to Hinata.

**"Oh, how valiant. The goofball is trying to save the freak from us,"** Stardust stated maliciously, giving a small chuckle before raising her hand, sending out a blast of darkness straight at Momo, **"You want her back? You'll have to find us first!"** With that, the three Shadowbolts disappeared, leaving Momo alone.

* * *

_-Girls!-_ Momo shouted over Kisho's cellphone.

"Momo, what's the matter?" Kisho asked, a bit annoyed by Momo screaming into the phone. What she then heard was Momo speaking so fast that it was incomprehensible. "MOMO! Slow. Down!"

_-Sorry__… __okay. Some evil guys with wings showed up, and they took Hinata captive, but they left her Element behind.-_

"Nani?!" Mitsuko gawked.

_-I need some help!-_

"Okay… Kisho, you go and help Momo. AJ, you help me look for Sora," Mitsuko instructed.

"Gotcha," AJ nodded before the three split up.

* * *

"Oh man… Now what we gonna do?!" Momo shouted, obviously in a panic.

"Calm down! Seriously, I can hardly understand you when you panic, darling…" Kisho sighed, as the two looked around, the purple-haired socialite holding Hinata's Element of Harmony in her hand, "Okay, considering Mitsuko used the Elements to find out which of us were Guardians, we can probably use Hinata's to find her. Though, I'm kinda worried about her. Without her element, she can't access her powers at all. Then there's the threat of Mai…"

"And considering only Sora can keep her in check…"

"Yeah… I just hope everything is alright…" Kisho noted. However, as they spoke, Hinata's Element of Kindness started flashing, making Kisho gasp. "Hinata's close!"

"Don't worry, Hina-chan! I'm coming!" Momo shouted at the top of her lungs, running in the direction of where the Element flashed, the forest, while she activated her Element to change into Guardian Form, "HENSHIN!"

"Oi vey…" Kisho sighed, as she started to walk after Momo, looking at Hinata's Element. However, the Element suddenly began to change colors, one part blinking pink, the other blinking red. This confused her, as she held the Element one way, it was fully blinking pink, but when she held it another, it fully blinked red.

"What the-?" Kisho wondered, before looking at her own Element of Harmony on her wrist, which was colored the same way.

* * *

From nearby, Mitsuko and AJ were walking close by, Mitsuko being a bit nervous about being in the Shroudwood Forest again, especially considering what they've seen and what else could be there.

"You alright, sugahcube?" AJ asked.

"Yeah… it's just the last time I was here, I was attacked by weird wolves, and the time before that it was dragons," Mitsuko noted. Suddenly, her Element began to glow red, signalling something, she then took out the Element of Loyalty, and saw it was almost completely out of color.

"Ah'm guessin' that's no good, right?"

"We need to find Sora, and fast!" Mitsuko replied, before a sudden bolt of lightning shot near their feet, causing the girls to jump back a bit. Then, staring them in the face was the female Shadowbolt, Stardust, as well as Sora, both floating in the air.

"What in tarnation?!" AJ gawked.

"Sora!" Mitsuko smiled.

Sora just scoffed that remark aside while staring at the Guardians with an evil grin.

"Sora… are you okay?" Mitsuko asked, backing up nervously.

**"Never been better. No thanks to you!"** Sora responded, as she flew down and struck the two.

"Sora… Wha-?" Mitsuko gasped.

"It's no good, Mitsuko! She's got her under some sort of control or something! Look!" AJ shouted, pointing to Sora's necklace that she was given by Stardust. Just then, Sora flew down for another attack, but AJ grabbed at her and held her ground.

"You focus on the leader! Ah'll try and knock some sense into her!" AJ stated, before throwing Sora back and activating her Element, "Tomodachi Transform!"

"Uh… you sure about that?" Mitsuko responded.

"Just do it!"

Mitsuko gave a wordless nod and turned into her Guardian form.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Hinata, she felt like she was held in the forest by chains of darkness. She opened her eyes slowly to see Shadestriker and Bolt talking to each other, but it was too faint to hear.

**"So… how do you think we get this 'Mai' out?"** Shadestriker asked.

**"Well, if she is the result of the incident, I feel we can either try to break her mentally, or we could try to use a Discord Shard to awaken…**" Bolt replied, before he looked to see Hinata start to awaken.

"Where… am… I?" she weakly asked.

**"Which you is that…?"** Bolt asked.

"Huh…?"

**"We know there's two of you. Which of you is present? The kinder one or the aggressive one?"**

"...uh… kinder," Hinata whimpered.

**"Well at least we know that's the one she's stuck as most of the time. Now we still have to get 'Mai' out,"** Shadestriker answered.

**"And we'll do whatever means necessary to do so…"** Bolt sneered, before lightning started to arc from his fingers and he moved his hand closer to Hinata.

"EEEK!" Hinata screamed, scared for her life, before suddenly…

_**CRASH!**_

"Stop right there, you kurow scum!" Momo shouted, having cut two trees in half with her water powers just to make a dramatic entrance.

"You should really be more careful, Momo!" Kisho responded, changing into Guardian form, "You could've hurt someone."

"Sorry, but I wanted to make a grand entrance!" Momo replied, doing a pose, "From start to finish, I always arrive at the Climax!"

**"What's with this girl?"** Shadestriker sighed.

**"You handle the one in white! I'll zap the annoying one out of existence,"** Bolt ordered.

**"With pleasure,"** Shadestriker smirked as he charged at Kisho.

However, Kisho placed her hand on the ground before erecting a shield of solid rock. That didn't seem to stop Shadestriker, though, as he flew up and over with his wings before dive kicking at the girl.

"Oh come on!" Kisho groaned before using her powers to try and restrain Shadestriker.

* * *

Meanwhile, Momo used her ice powers to send icy attacks right at Bolt, who blasted them away with lightning. The Shadowbolt then charged forward, electricity streaming through his fingertips. However, Momo blocked the attack by freezing Bolt's hands in a huge block of ice, before using water to carve it into an ice statue of a horse-like figure that looked similar to Momo.

"Girls… help," Hinata tried to yell, but it was a rather… quiet yell.

Sadly, the girls couldn't hear her since she was so quiet and the fights they were in were quite… noisy.

"Help…" Hinata said, a bit louder.

**"Tch… Bolt, I'll hold them off. You get the pinkette outta here!"** Shadestriker shouted.

Bolt nodded, and then dashed over to Hinata, and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

**"You're coming with me…"** Bolt ordered, as he pulled Hinata away, the chains around her wrists vanishing as he took her.

"NO!" Hinata screamed, loud enough for the two to hear her, before they looked over. However, Shadestriker stood before them, producing a dark shadow that reminded Momo of the Terror Dopant from Kamen Rider W.

"I'll handle this! I just gotta think of what Shotaro would do…" Momo smirked, before running forward, leaving Kisho confused.

"Okay… I'm gonna go after Hinata…" Kisho answered, trying to sneak away to save Hinata. However, Shadestriker's shadow seemed to prevent her from running forward, until…

"Your fight is with me, baka-yaro!" Momo shouted, water swirling around her as she did a jump kick with both legs at Shadestriker, hitting him in the gut, "W EXTREME!"

Kisho just didn't respond, and rushed after Bolt and Hinata as the shadow faded.

**"Grrr… you're gonna pay for that…"** Shadestriker growled.

"Try me!" Momo replied arrogantly, really getting into the moment, "Saa, Omae no Tsumi o Kazero!"

**"STOP THOSE REFERENCES! THEY'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"** Shadestriker shouted out, charging at Momo.

Meanwhile, Kisho continued chase after Bolt and Hinata, the former shooting lightning in her direction. However, Kisho was able to block most of the attacks with earth constructs, before sending a rock at Bolt, hitting him in the head.

"Hinata," Kisho said, rushing up to try and get her, when suddenly… another hand caught her, and it was… Sora.

**"Looks like I found you, pretty girl,"** Sora replied.

"Sora-nee… arigato. Eh? Are you… okay?" Hinata asked.

"Sora… please… I'd never do anything to hurt Hinata…" Kisho pleaded, seeing the malicious intent in Sora's eyes.

**"You think I care about her anymore?! No… I doing this because of how much of a stuck-up priss you are," **Sora responded.

"...WHAT… did! You! Just! Call! Me?!" Kisho growled, "The nerve that you'd EVER associate me with all the other popular people at this school!"

**"So what? Weren't you amongst their ranks not too long ago?"**

"You think they care about anyone besides themselves?! Besides you, Momo and I used to be the only friends Hinata had, and now… now you're nothing but a big bully!"

**"URUSEI!"** Sora shouted, before kicking Kisho to the side, preparing to zap the Guardian with lightning.

"Oh no you DON'T!" Kisho roared, actually pulling a large chunk of earth from the ground before throwing it right at Sora, just as she sent a bolt of lightning at her.

"Sora… what's wrong with you…?" Hinata whimpered.

**"You turned your back on me… after everything I did for you, to help you, you go and join…** _**them?!**_" Sora responded.

"I didn't… I just… wanted more friends… we could be a group… a Sentai of sorts," Hinata informed.

**"Puh-lease! I knew you would abandon me! Just admit it!"**

"I would never… you're my best friend… my sister…" Hinata responded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

**"And how do I know you're being honest and not giving me crocodile tears?"** Sora responded.

"First of all… I don't even know what that means…" Hinata said, "Second of all… you've been my best friend for years… I'd never let that friendship go..."

**"LIES!"** Sora shouted, sending a bolt of lightning straight at Hinata, knocking her back, but also revealing something that hung around Hinata's neck that made Sora stop and freeze.

"See… this is the proof," she informed, struggling to stand before showing it. It was a small string with a red lightning bolt, and a pink butterfly around it.

**"Th-That's…"** Sora gasped.

"That's right. It's the friendship necklace that you gave to me… the last time we saw each other before we came to Tomodachi. It was the day you left for Osaka… to go to Cloud High…"

Sora just looked at it, a tear about to drip down from her eye. However, something hit her, she began to grip her head in pain as if the necklace was burning her skin. **"LIES! ALL LIES!"**

The pinkette simply looked at the necklace, and then at her friend. "It's the truth… please Sora… try and remember…"

**"There's nothing there to remember!"** Sora shouted, as Hinata slowly stood up, walking toward Sora.

"Sora-nee-chan… it's okay… I'm here for you… You gotta fight it… remember…" Hinata murmured, hugging Sora gently.

**"Hi**nat**a-**ne**e-**c**ha**n…" Sora murmured, slowly coming to her senses before the necklace around her neck suddenly broke. Hinata just held onto Sora, and Sora began to cry, trying to look Hinata with a smile.

"How could I have ever hated my best friend…?" Sora murmured, "I… I'm so sorry, Hinata…"

"It's alright… I'm just so glad you're back…" Hinata smiled, tears dripping down and onto Sora. "You're always loyal to the end… especially to me,"

"Yea…" Sora smiled.

* * *

Back over with Mitsuko, she saw something begin to glow, she looked and saw that it was the Element of Loyalty.

"Sora… she's back!" Mitsuko exclaimed, as the Element flew off, and over to Sora, along side Hinata's element.

**"What?! Impossible?!"** Stardust gasped.

"Oh, it's entirely possible, Stardust!" Mitsuko responded, knocking her backward.

"So… loyalty has finally be awakened?" AJ smirked, dusting herself off, finally regaining consciousness from her fight with Sora.

* * *

"Hinata… what's happening?" Sora asked, as the bracelet that housed the Element of Loyalty attached to her wrist.

"Just… follow my lead, okay?" Hinata smirked, putting her Element of Harmony back on before activating it, "Tomodachi Transform!"

"Um… Okay. This sounds kinda girly, but… Tomodachi… Transform?" Sora stated, before she touched the Element, causing her to be bathed in a similar light when the others changed into Guardian form, "Whoa! What the-?!"

When the light faded, Sora was in an outfit like the others, only with cyan blue as the main color, with dark blue boots and cyan gloves. Her Element of Harmony had also shifted into a necklace similar to that of the other Guardians.

"EH?! A skirt?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Sora complained.

"Uh… Sora-nee-chan… you remember how you told me you like the sky?" Hinata giggled.

"Yea… why?" Sora asked.

"Take a look," Hinata giggled, as Sora saw she had a pair of light-blue wings, and she was flying!

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Sora gasped, doing a backflip in mid-air before seeing Hinata had similar wings that were yellow, "This is pretty cool. And even though I REALLY don't like wearing skirts, I gotta admit this outfit does look pretty nice…"

"Yea… alright nee-chan… let's make these Shadowbolts pay for messing with us," Hinata smirked.

"Sounds good to me!" Sora replied, before dashing at supersonic speeds, leaving a rainbow trail as she flew.

"Good to know she's feeling better now," Hinata replied as she followed Sora.

* * *

**"You… YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"** Stardust screamed, knocking Mitsuko backward and into AJ.

"Yeah, well you started all this, and we'll never forgive you for what you've done, Shadowbolt!" Mitsuko growled, as she shot magic bolts straight out of her hand, which Stardust reflected back.

However, suddenly, Sora and Hinata dashed in, flying straight at Stardust while doing a double dive kick at her.

"Rider Double Kick!" they shouted together, knocking Stardust to the ground, her goggles breaking as she stared upward at the two, before Bolt and Shadestriker were thrown next to her by Kisho and Momo, as the six girls stood together, glaring at the Shadowbolts.

"Hinata! You're safe! And… Sora?" Mitsuko gawked.

"I'm good," Hinata smiled.

"And… I'm sorry, you guys. I thought you were stealing my sister from me… but I was wrong… I just need to be more trusting… can you forgive me for my mistake?" Sora asked.

"Yea," Mitsuko nodded.

"People make mistakes, darling. It's nothing to worry about," Kisho smiled.

"If Hinata's fine with ya, then Ah'm fine with ya," AJ nodded.

"Yay! Let's go, Tomodachi Sentai!" Momo cheered, making the other five look at her and sigh.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" Sora asked.

**"Grrr… you traitor…"** Stardust growled, her body suddenly fading in and out for a second.

"You know something, Stardust… you almost got me. You almost swayed the loyalty I had toward my friend and corrupted me, and for that… I gotta say… you lost," Sora smirked.

**"Onore… ONORE HAYABUSA!"** Stardust shouted, suddenly changing shape into some sort of crow-like beast, before Sora held up her hand, sending forth a massive bolt of lightning, completely disintegrating Stardust.

"_That__'__s_ for what you did to me!" Sora growled.

The other two Shadowbolts looked at Sora in surprise, before changing as well and charging towards the six.

"Let's handle these two together, shall we?" Sora suggested.

"Okay then. Guardians? Let's do this," Mitsuko responded.

Just then, energy began to flow from all six Guardians' Elements, connecting and concentrating in Mitsuko's Element of Harmony.

"Harmony Burst!" the six shouted, sending a blast of elemental energy corresponding to each of their elements before they formed together and blasted the remaining Shadowbolts, destroying them as well.

"We… we did it…" Mitsuko murmured, a bit exhausted from the attack, while the other five girls cheered excitedly.

* * *

"So… where are Hinata and Sora?" Kisho asked the following day, having not seen either since the other day.

"Well, I think they've been spending some time together hanging out," Mitsuko noted, before sitting back in her chair and sighing, "I'm just glad that after a month and a half of looking, I've finally gotten all the Guardians together. Phew!"

"Yea…" Kisho smiled, as she, Momo and AJ all sat down.

"Hey Sora… I got you something to show how happy I am that you're back," Hinata smiled, taking out a box, and handing it to Sora.

"Funny thing… I did the same," Sora smiled, handing a gift to Hinata. Mitsuko then turned around and saw the two girls were sitting at the table behind them.

Sora giggled, and then began to fiddle around with the wrapping paper, what she found was what appeared to be a smart phone, but it was actually the DX Applichanger, the new changer of the sixth ToQger.

"Do you like it Sora-nee-chan?"

"It's… pretty cool, I must admit," Sora nodded. Hinata giggled, and then looked at her gift with a smile. She carefully unwrapped the gift, and in it was a train similar to the Resshas that Hinata had in her room as well as a Lockseed with a Rider's helmet on it, this rider being all silver.

"The Goseiger Ressha and Super-1 Lockseed?!" Hinata gasped, looking at the objects excitedly, "Thank you… I love them…"

"Hey, it's what best friends do," Sora smiled, as the two hugged.

"Well, I'm just glad that everything's back to normal…" Mitsuko smiled.

"Well, as normal as six Sailor Senshi living at a boarding school where all kinds o' crazies happen can get!" Momo noted, smiling.

"Uh… right. So, what do we do now?" Kisho asked. However, the girls suddenly saw a blinding flash of light, before they found themselves in some sort of white space, as Princess Helena stood before them.

"Hey, it's the Priestess lady from the Helheim Forest!" Momo noted, causing everyone to look at her confusingly.

"Don't mind her, ma'am. She's a bit… cuckoo…" AJ stated.

"It's alright…" Helena shrugged, before she looked at Mitsuko. "You have done well young Mitsuko."

"Th-Thank you, Princess Helena. I'm sorry that it took so long to find them, though… I…"

"I understand. I have watched you since you first met me. I've seen how meeting each of your friends has allowed you to grow as a person. You are truly worthy of wielding the Element of Magic," Princess Helena stated, smiling.

"So… now what? Why do we need these Element Doohickeys?" Sora asked.

"You need them, to defend the two worlds, young Sora," Princess Helena informed, "I have full faith in you girls. You are all that stands in the way of the Nightmare Forces from taking over your world. Hold onto hope, because you will be able to accomplish your goals… as long as you have each other. Saa… go get 'em, Guardians of Eclipsia!"

With that, the light faded, and the six were back at the cafe, each one exchanging a look at each-other.

"Well… you heard the lady! Let's do our best and defeat the Nightmare for good!" AJ shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered, as the six put their hands together before raising them to the sky.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Sora: Awh yeah! This section just got 20% cooler now that I'm here!

Terra: Um… okay. If you say so.

Neptune: Hey there, everyone! Neptune here from Neodimension: Kamen Rider SEGA, joined by Sora and Terra from Guardians of Eclipsia and Toa Sentai Mataranger!

Sora: So, it's wheel spinnin' time, right?

Terra: I think so, yeah.

Neptune: Yosha! Wheel Spin, Start! *wheel spins around before landing on…*

Terra: Bionicle. Looks like I got this one.

Sora: Okay then. What've you got to say?

Terra: Well, as is often said, it takes place in the time before time, and...

Neptune: BOR-ING! Seriously, we're here for a BRIEF overview of the source material, not a whole lecture.

Terra: Easy there, Neptune. The source, if you must know, was first revealed in 2001 with the Bionicle LEGO sets, which were the six Toa the Matarangers' suits were based off of, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka, and…

Sora: Owakaza, right?

Terra: No... Onua... *groans*

Sora: Right… that's the black one, right? Can't we just watch the history of the Bionicles movie instead? This is boring!

Neptune: Ugh… I agree with the raibowette. Actually… is that even your real hair color?

Sora: *stammering* Y-y-y-yea! Of course it is…

Neptune: It ISN'T, is it?

Sora: AH! *Runs off* By the way, I'm Sora from the Guardians!

Terra: Ugh... I'm the Toa of Earth, Terra/MataBlack from MataRanger...

Neptune: And I'm the ever-popular goddess of Planeptune, Neptune! And, I've got a secret to uncover, but for now… bye, everybody!

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

*As the scenes from the next episode are shown, an instrumental version of Mirai Start can be heard*

Kisho: Sora, what are you doing?

Sora: Havin' fun!

Kisho: You're just dreadful. Ladies shouldn't be doing things like... this.,

Sora: Who cares?! We're Guardians! It's fine if we get our hands a bit dirty.

Kisho: We may be heroes, but we're ladies first, and I think it's time you learn how to behave properly.

**Jikai, Lady Sora!**

Hinata: Uh... What happened to my sister…?

* * *

**KKD: Whew. We're cutting it close with this one. It's quite late when we finished this thing.**

**Silver: Yeah, well, anyways, at least we were able to get this out. Good job, everybody! The Elements of Harmony arc has finally come to a close! From here on out, it's gonna be a _bit _more slice of life… and by bit, I mean merging it with the action sections like you'd see on Danny Phantom or something like that...**

**KKD: I guess it works.**

**Pikatwig: Yea. And next time, I'm headin' it.**

**Silver: Yeah… good luck with that, Larson…**

**Pikatwig: What's that mean?**

**Silver: You'd honestly be the M.A. Larson of the group. The ideas are a bit out there, but it always seems to work out in the end. Case-in-point *image of Magical Mystery Cure appears on the holo-screen* Seriously, people need to get over the whole Alicorn Twilight thing...**

**KKD: I see your point, Silver. Regardless, we got another story to get to, and next time, we're gonna start rotating head authors, and Silver's rotating out this time.**

**Silver: Yep. I've been taking the front seat quite a lot on this, so now I'm stepping back.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. And, as for my favorite part, the gift exchange near the end.**

**KKD: Hurrying this along, I liked when Sora became a Guardian the most.**

**Silver: Gotta love Momo's randomness and referencing. She's just an amazing character to write.**

**KKD: And with that, this has been the Crossover King, KKD...**

**Pikatwig: The still titleless Pikatwig...**

**Silver: And the Man of a Thousand Fandoms, the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum, signing out.**

**KKD: And we'll see you all next time. Jaa ne!**

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard! *looks at watch* Uh oh… I gotta go, guys! See ya in a little for SEGA stuff! Oh man, I can't wait to see all the cool Smash news… *GoLiner suddenly drives into the studio, as Silver gets onto the train while it's moving***

**Pikatwig: Oi… over-dramaticness?**

**KKD: I gotta go, too. To SEGA! *runs off like Sonic***

**Pikatwig: Your suit doesn't even match Sonic any… more. Ugh… *Walks off.***

***as the three exit, a zipper portal from the Helheim Forest slowly opens, as a shadowy figure sneaks out of it***


	7. Scroll 7

**KKD: Well, today's a new day, and Silver's on break for now, not to mention that in charge of this chapter is none other than our aibou, Mister Mango himself, Pikatwig!**

**Pikatwig: Yep. *Sheepish smile* I'm a mango… and they taste pretty good.**

**KKD: Yea, I'll admit, they're good, but… this situation leaves us with a problem. This is normally the story in which we have three guys working at the same time… I'm not sure how we can do it with just two.**

**Pikatwig: Well… we got a new guy around.**

**KKD: I see… and just where is this new guy?**

**Pikatwig: I have no idea…**

**?: INCOMI~NG! *Lands on the ground from a high distance* ORE... SAN~JOU!**

**KKD: ...Well… that certainly was dramatic… feels like we got ourselves another Kai.**

**Pikatwig: More like a second ON to me… but regardless… *inhales sharply* we have another person to help out. Introduce yourself.**

**?: Alrighty then. Minna-san on your internets, Ore wa TokuBrony94 *puts a fedora hat on* but you can call me TB for short.**

**KKD: That's a bit of a mouthful anyway, so we'll just call you TB. Anyway, welcome to the team.**

**Pikatwig: Yea… well, how about we get going.**

**TB: Of course, so I hear this chapter is gonna be a Sora/Kisho pairing, ne?**

**Pikatwig: More of them as the focus of the chapter.**

**KKD: Silver's not too big into the Yuri pairing, so it's safer to avoid that as much as we can, but the closest we can get is the friendship the girls have.**

**TB: That's exactly what I meant, I don't do those types of pairings.**

**Pikatwig: Okay. So… let's rock and roll, aibou, disclaimers.**

**DISCLAIMERS: No one from Team Toku Sonic West owns anything in this fanfiction except for the original concepts within. The rest is owned by Hasbro, the Hub, Lauren Faust, and their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Tomodachi, with the group sitting down to eat lunch on this rainy day. However, they noticed that Sora wasn't there…

"So did you hear Kassie's been dating a boy from America?" Momo asked.

"Yea, it was kinda surprising to hear she's going out with him," Kisho nodded.

"Well, it's sweet she's dating someone…" Mitsuko smiled, before she realized something, "Hey, has anyone seen where Sora is?"

"I think she's doing parkour practice at the track," Hinata said.

"It's rainin'… not even she's dumb enough to do that," AJ responded.

"She's probably found an excuse to do it somehow. Maybe working on it in the gym?"

"Hey guys!" Sora waved, as she had some water dripping off of her, and she had a take-out bag in her right hand, "I went to go and get some Lock-O Taco, then it rained…"

"...I figured you were out doing something like that… or doing parkour," Hinata smiled, and Sora just shrugged before walking over and taking her seat by Hinata and Kisho.

"I actually did some parkour on my way to Lock-O Taco," Sora smirked, as Kisho had somewhat of a disgusted look on her face, which was noticed by AJ.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" AJ asked Kisho.

"It's just that Sora looks simply awful, darling!" Kisho said before holding her nose, "Not to mention she smells like wet dog!"

"What's wrong with the way I look?!" Sora responded.

"That's not how a lady should look, that's what I mean."

"Do I look like I want to act like a lady as how you think they should be?! Blegh! No way I'm wearing any of those fluffy dresses or do whatever girly things you do. Thanks, but I'd rather stick to parkour and toku."

"Ok, those 'fluffy dresses' you're referring to are something every girl wears. Your style of clothing kinda makes you stick out like a sore thumb. No offense."

"So? I'm sure there are other girls who'd prefer this style over the dresses. Besides, I don't want to wear skirts. Makes it feel… drafty, if you catch my drift," Sora responded before Kisho stood up and got in her face.

"Alright Sora, you're coming with me!" Kisho said before dragging Sora by her right arm to the dorm.

"Hey wait, I didn't get to eat my lunch!" Sora complained, pointing out how it was still on the table.

* * *

**(Cue Intro: Crusader (Are We There Yet) by BlackGryph0n and Bassik)**

***As the instrumental starts, we see glimpses of the Mane 6's counterparts at Tomodachi Academy before showing Mitsuko looking out into the sunset before the Title screen appears***

**MLP: Guardians of Eclipsia**

**Young eyes see everything you've ever wanted**

***The scene starts with Mitsuko, Twilight's counterpart, looking off to the horizon before the scene shifts to her in school.***

**Hope dies when it won't come true**

***Mitsuko looks down, a bit depressed at first before she looks up again and sees some people in particular.***

**But realize the possibilities are endless**

***The first of these people are Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejack's counterparts, Hinata, Kisho, and Allison smile and wave.***

**In time it will be all for you**

***Then she looks to see Pinkie's and Rainbow Dash's counterparts, Momo & Sora smile, Momo waving while Sora gave Mitsuko the thumbs up.***

**Still you're hoping, trying, praying, crying**

***The scene then shows the six next to each other, their sleeves rolled up enough to reveal their transformation bracelets***

**For your destiny to come this time**

***The six all smile at each-other, Mitsuko walking off, soon followed by the other five.***

**You are so young, and you are so free**

***Night Wolves appear, surrounding the six, ready to attack.***

**But you're aimless… And I can't help but see**

***But they all change into their Guardian outfits and fight them off.***

**That you don't know what you really need**

***The Night Wolves stare at them for a bit before jumping at them.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six then suddenly use their elemental abilities to blast the Night Wolves away.***

**You've done it all from A to Z**

***The scene then shifts to show each of them in school, spending a bit of time focusing on each of them.***

**Are you trying to find your destiny?**

***The scene then shifts to show Princess Helena and Spike, as well as an ethereal image of Princess Selena.***

**One day you'll know who you want to be.**

***The scene then also shows other minor characters from the story as well before refocusing on our main characters.***

**Are we there yet? A-a-are we there yet?**

***The six jump up, as a freezeframe happens in mid-air***

***As the closing instrumental plays out, we cut to see a picture of them all together, smiling, as the scene fades out***

* * *

**Scroll 7: Lady Sora**

Kisho and Sora had soon returned to eat, with Sora making a bit of a mess with the way she ate, before Kisho dragged her back to her dorm.

"Alright, starting right now I am going to teach you how to act like a proper lady!" Kisho insisted.

"Pfft, whatever," Sora groaned, "Let's just hope nobody will see me in whatever you're making me do or wear."

Kisho then looked over at Sora, and began to look at her a bit annoyed, as Sora simply looked bored at Kisho, and after a moment, Kisho handed Sora a towel.

"Dry off please," Kisho asked as Sora instead dropped the towel and began to shake the water off.

"Seriously, Sora?! If this stains the room…" Kisho growled, as Sora sighed, and picked up the towel and dried off the way Kisho wanted her to.

"There… you happy now?" Sora groaned after her hair was dried up. Kisho looked around, and much to her relief, the water didn't stain the room.

"Much better. I am also glad the room's not a complete mess," Kisho said noticing some drips, but not minding those as much.

"Why are you teaching me to be 'lady-like' anyway?" Sora inquired.

"Well you never seem to have any concern for hygiene or cleanliness, not to mention you don't act like any other girls I know." Kisho explained, as Sora was kind of offended by her remark.

"Well I don't like how most of the other girls act, and do I look like I care about what some of the other girls you know act like?"

"You don't... but Sora, I'm doing this to help you out. After all, how will you be able to catch a guy looking like… that?" Kisho responded, gesturing to Sora's body.

"You just gestured to all of me. Am I… bad looking or something?" Sora asked, looking at her reflection a bit nervous.

"No, you don't look bad," Kisho said trying to pick her words carefully without hurting Sora's feelings, "You just look... how do I put this... un-lady like. Therefore, I will do what I can to help you act properly."

Sora then looked at her reflection and began to think. "Well, if you really want to, I guess you could help me out." she said having agreed to take Kisho's offer to teach her how to be proper.

* * *

"So Kisho… how's this going to work?" Sora asked a bit later.

We then see Sora in front of a really big closet in the dorm, so big it's almost like it's own room. It was filled with multiple different dresses and outfits.

"Jeez! I know you had a lot of outfits… but not this much!" Sora gawked.

"Yea… I make a lot of them." Kisho informed. "What can I say really? It's a gift."

"I can see that. So… how's this gonna help with anything? Or is this revenge for me mocking the sort of attire you wear?"

"Of course this isn't revenge!" Kisho responded, getting a glare from Sora, "...Well, partially. But the main reason being we should find a proper outfit that sort of suits you," she further explained with Sora giving a nod and looking at the multiple clothes with a questionable look.

"So Kisho… can I at least wear a pair of shorts under a skirt?" Sora inquired.

"...No. The closest thing to shorts you'll wear are leggings that'll make the skirt feel more comfortable," Kisho answered.

"What are leggings? The last time I remember wearing a skirt is when I was younger and I never had to wear those," Sora replied.

"You do realize our Guardian outfits also have skirts as well, remember? Anyways, leggings are a soft material meant to protect your legs from some of the materials of the skirts… not all skirts are comfortable, so the leggings will help out."

* * *

After two hours, Sora was now wearing a blueish-greenish colored dress that was sleeveless and reached to her knees, and she wore blue high-heeled boots. Not only that, but her hair was also styled up in a wavy length. Needless to say, Sora did not look happy about this at all.

"Well Kisho… I hope you're happy, 'cause I feel ridiculous," Sora groaned.

"I think you look great…" Kisho smiled.

"Really? ...Well, I hope no one else sees me like this," Sora sighed when Takeshi walked in.

"Sora, I was wondering how you were doing and if we can start trai-... what the heck?!" Takeshi gawked, stopping his initial thoughts when he saw Sora in the outfit she was in, making the rainbow-haired girl flustered.

"Doesn't she look great?" Kisho asked.

Takeshi then had a deadpan look on his face that Sora knew said, "Seriously?", as she knew some type of reaction was going to come out of this. Takeshi kept this face for a few seconds… and then, he started snickering, struggling to hold back his laughter. Finally, he started bursting out laughing, holding his gut while doing so.

"...See?! I told you this would be embarrassing!" Sora told Kisho.

"Maybe he's just not used to seeing you look more like a girl," Kisho responded, and Sora just blushed embarrassed.

"Well… kinda, but… I never thought Sora would end up wearing something… like this when she decided to wear a dress!" Takeshi panted, recovering from his laughter, "I mean, she looks silly. She looks better in her usual get-up, personally."

Kisho gave an annoyed glare at Takeshi, who simply backed out and took his leave. Sora looked at the mirror again and felt… hollow. "So I look ugly when I don't dress like I should, but when I do dress like a girl, I get laughed at… I feel… strange..."

"How so?" Kisho asked.

"...I don't know, just like… I just… don't know who I am anymore… but Kisho…" Sora started, before pausing. "I at least want to give this 'being more lady-like' thing a try… but Takeshi laughed at me…"

"Thanks for hearing me out on this, Sora," Kisho smiled, "Now, let's continue, shall we?"

Sora gave a nod, and smiled a bit.

* * *

Later, Kisho had set up a sort of 'lesson plan' for what she was going to show Sora how to act more lady-like, and Sora returned to Kisho's dorm.

"So, here's what we are going to do today," Kisho said as Momo suddenly pushed a chalkboard from out of nowhere behind her, "Where'd you get that chalkboard?"

"Oh, it's Mitsuko's. She isn't using it right now," Momo informed, as Mitsuko was reading a book.

"So anyway, first we're going to work on posture," Kisho began, as she walked over to Mitsuko. "May I borrow some of your books for a moment, darling?"

"Sure thing, Kisho," Mitsuko nodded, allowing Kisho to approach her book shelves and then picked up a few books before handing them to Sora.

"I would like you to try balancing these on your head. It will help you straighten your posture." Kisho told Sora, while handing her the books.

"Okay…" Sora responded, placing the books on her head, and trying to walk, at first doing a good job, but then started losing her balance, and finally fell back with the books falling on the floor. "This is hard…" she sighed.

Kisho giggled, picked up the books, and walked with ease. "See? It's easy," Kisho said, smiling as she was still successfully walking without letting the books fall.

Sora just took the books and tried again, and held her posture a little longer this time, before the same result happened, this time with a couple books hitting her in the head as she fell down.

"Ite," Sora groaned, rubbing her head as she sat up on the floor. "Mou... I'm… not quitting…"

Thus, she got up, and tried again, managing to keep the books on her head for a good three minutes! The rest of the girls in the dorm applauded that she succeeded at balancing the books on her head, then Hinata walked in a bit surprised to see what Sora was doing.

"Minna, what's up?" Hinata asked.

"Not much, just… uh… balancing act. Yeah, that's it," Sora answered as she finally put the books down.

"Oh… okay then," Hinata nodded, continuing off to their room.

"Uh… Sora, why'd you-?" Kisho started to ask.

"I don't want Hinata to know about this… just yet. I don't know how she would react," Sora responded.

"Fair enough. I won't let her know," Kisho nodded, zipping her lips shut.

"Okay… so, what's our next lesson?" Sora inquired.

Kisho smiled at Sora and thus led her to an area set up for a meal, minus the food.

"Table etiquette," Kisho answered Sora.

"Meaning...?" Sora asked.

"When you last ate, you were an animal. I understand that most fast food is finger food, but you could at least learn to eat less sloppily. So, I'll show you the proper way to enjoy a meal," Kisho answered as she and Sora took a seat at the table.

"Alright..." Sora responded, twirling her hair in a bit of nervousness.

"Please don't do that with your hair, you'll get knots in it," Kisho scolded, causing Sora to stop, "Now the first step is to always place your napkin neatly across your lap. Watch."

With that, Kisho took the napkin, gently shook the wrinkles and folds out of it before placing it on her lap. Sora watched, and slowly but surely imitated Kisho's actions.

"Ok, what's next?" Sora asked.

"Next, you'll need to know your way with utensils when it comes to the food. As you can see, there's more than one spoon and fork, respectively.

Which would you start with when given soup?"

"That's easy... the spoon." Sora answered

"But which spoon? There are two, remember that," Kisho reminded.

"Ano..." Sora wondered, trying to pick the right one. She yawned queitly for a moment, and began to blink her eyes.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard, and it came from their bracelets. They all looked to see their elements flashing red, indicating that a monster from the Nightmare Forces was attacking!

"Oh no… not now!" Sora groaned.

"Looks like a Nightmare monster is on the loose! Minna, ikuzo!" Mitsuko exclaimed to his teammates.

"Hai!" the girls nodded, running off.

* * *

The girls arrived, already transformed in their Guardian outfits, and they see a giant candle with some crow like wings just standing in the middle of the forest. Sora just blinked at it for a moment.

"That's it? A candle with wings?" Kisho replied with a questioning gaze.

"Leave it to me," Sora smirked, before she flew up and nose dived to land a punch, but the Candle Crow caught her punch and threw her, but Sora managed to stick the landing, only sliding a few inches.

**"Sorry Ms. Tomboy, but I only will do combat with _real_ ladies!"** the kaijin spoke.

"What was that?!" Sora yelled, before charging at it again... only to be thrown through a tree, breaking it.

**"You're such a green girl!"** the kaijin spoke.

"... I think… maybe I should change…"

* * *

"_...Sora? Sora__… __SORA!__"_

"Huh?" Sora responded, seeing she was back in the dorm.

"What happened to you? You were listening… right?" Kisho asked.

"Sorry… I guess I slipped into a daydream…" Sora sighed.

"Don't worry… well, let us move along, shall we?"

"Alright, so... where were we again?"

"We're about to move on to our next lesson." Kisho informed, walking over to a sort of box, showing it had all sorts of make-up and such. Sora blinked at it, and simply sat by Kisho.

"Alright… teach away… Kisho...chan?" Sora told her friend.

* * *

Two days have passed since Sora's lessons with Kisho began, and at this point, Sora was dressed like a lady, walking like one, and was ready to reveal her lady-like side.

"You've learned a lot in only a couple days, Sora," Kisho smiled.

"Indeed I have Kisho-chan, indeed I have." Sora smiled on back. "So, shall we show the others how I've changed?"

"Yes, Sora-chan. Let us show the others the new you," Kisho nodded as they walked out of the room, Kisho contacting the others to meet up.

"So, what's going on Kisho?" Hinata asked.

"I just want to show you something a few days in the making," Kisho giggled as she opened the curtain to reveal Sora, "behold... the new Sora Hayabusa!"

Sora smiled, as she shown her blue-green dress was now a little longer, but still showed her high-heeled boots. Not only that, but she also had a bit of eyeshadow and lipstick on her face, along with some nail polish on her hands. She took a pose, and the others all gasped.

"_Wow!_ That's quite an improvement," Mitsuko smiled.

"That looks great on you, Sora!" AJ gawked.

"Wowie Zowie! Sora's a completely new girl now!" Momo added.

"She looks really pretty," Hinata smiled, "But… what did you do to my sister?"

"Well, I had her go through some special training, and now she's a whole lot more lady-like." Kisho explained.

Sora just smiled, curtseying to her friends politely.

"Uh… you went along with this because…?" Hinata inquired.

"Well… I accepted this training because… I felt like… I was nobody. Someone who would just be an undetectable blip on the radar. I felt like… if I changed myself, I would finally be somebody," Sora explained.

"Kisho, a word please?" Hinata requested.

"Ok," Kisho said as she went to talk with Hinata, walking a distance from Sora so she wouldn't hear.

"Why did you change my sister?" Hinata demanded to know.

"What do you mean? I was only showing her how to be more lady-like," Kisho responded.

"Okay… did she want to change?"

"Yes, she did want to change, especially after Takeshi laughed at her," Kisho started.

"But did she want to change when you started this 'training'?" Hinata clarifying.

"She was willing to listen." Kisho responded.

"Okay… but… Sora's not easy to let lessons stick with her… how was this all able to stick?"

"I have no idea…"

"...Kisho… just because people would like to change, it doesn't mean they always can," Hinata told Kisho.

"Oh… well... I'm sorry Hinata, I'll go talk to Sora," Kisho apologized, having felt a little guilty for changing Sora's attitude.

"Oh, Kisho-chan. Is everything okay?" Sora inquired.

"Well Sora… I'm sorry for changing your personality." Kisho said while bowing.

"...I'm sorry, Kisho-chan, but… what are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't have to change. I should just be happy with who you are," Kisho informed.

"Uh… I'm happy with the new me," Sora informed. "And I went through enough to change who I am…"

"Sora, this isn't you," Kisho exclaimed. "I knew you were a little hesitant to take my training at first, but what made you so cooperative with it?"

"Well… I uh…" Sora responded, when the same blinking came from their Elements.

"Another monster's on the loose. Ikuze, Guardians!" Mitsuko called out.

"Hai!" the girls answered.

* * *

Thus they arrived in Guardian forms, all ready to fight. They looked around, ready for whatever was gonna come at them, Sora still keeping her posture as she was trying to remain lady-like. Then…

"Hey! What's that over there?!" Momo shouted, making the others look over to see… a giant candle?

"A candle with wings?" Sora wondered before it hit her. "That's the monster from my daydream!"

"I was told by Princess Helena that the Nightmare Forces can make kaijin from dreams. So… you day-dreamed that thing into reality!" Mitsuko realized.

"Oh no…" Sora whimpered, slowly approaching the Kaijin while still keeping up with her posture.

**"Ah, a lady dares to challenge the almighty Blazehawk?!"**

"Blazehawk? You look more candle than hawk! Heck, those are crow wings!" Momo pointed out.

"I'll take care of this!" Sora told her teammates as she prepared the same thing she did in her daydream... only for the kaijin, known as Blazehawk, to throw her.

"Ooooh," the others winced as Sora got up, reacting more like Kisho as she was freaking out about how her outfit was.

"Okay… I'm going to help her, Kisho, help me out. The rest of you… fight that thing off, okay?" Hinata instructed.

"We'll do our best," AJ nodded, igniting her fists in flames while Momo began ice skating around the kaijin.

"Ikuze, Ikuze, IKUZE!" Momo shouted as she began firing ice beams at Blazehawk, who deflected every single one of them. AJ then tried punching

the kaijin with her fire fists, but he dodged all of them and kicked her away.

"Sora, you need to stop acting this way, this isn't you!" Kisho shouted, rushing over to help Sora.

"But… people will continue to laugh at me… that monster in my daydream said he only fights ladies, not tomboy's, plus… I get the feeling other's don't like me... that's why I agreed to change!" Sora panted as she was being helped up by Kisho and her 'sister', Hinata.

"Sora… people like you for who you are… nee-chan, snap out of it!" Hinata shouted, tears starting to form in her eyes, and Sora began to blink for a moment.

"Huh… wha-wha? What happened?" Sora gawked, blinking as if she was just breaking out of a trance. "Oh right… I'll explain things later. Right now, it's butt kickin' time!"

"She's back!" Hinata cheered as Sora dashed in at blinding speed, and was able to knock Blazehawk down to the ground, but not before kicking him fourteen times at rapid speed.

"Oi, tori-yaro!" Sora called out to Blazehawk, "You wanna try and knock someone down, try me!" she exclaimed while executing a fighting pose.

**"Alrighty, I love a good tomboy!"**

"Heh, how about that? Looks like being a lady was pointless against this guy. It's time to rumble," she smirked, beginning to charge her body with electricity.

She then charged at the kaijin, throwing punches and kicks, each with a shocking effect! Even though Blazehawk blocked a few of the attacks, and tried to get some attacks of his own, it was all for nothing. By the end of Sora's barrage, Blazehawk was paralyzed, his wings were missing almost all of his feathers, and not to mention his fire was almost completely extinguished.

"Shall I help you out?" Kisho smirked.

"If you wish… but don't be afraid if we get our hands dirty, this is no place for a lady with a faint heart," Sora nodded, slamming her fist into her free hand.

"I'll have you know that just because I'm a lady doesn't mean I can't defend myself!" Kisho scoffed as both her and Sora prepared themselves for a finisher.

She leaned back, sending some electrical energy into Kisho, charging her up before she jumped into the air. Then Kisho spun 360 degrees while diving straight at Blazehawk!

"Dengeki Spinning Crusher~!" Kisho shouted as she hit the kaijin directly, before rolling out of the way and watching Blazehawk explode!

"Wowie! It's just like that move from Street Fighter!" Momo gawked.

"Yay," Hinata added.

* * *

"So… how'd you pull that stuff off anyway? I know you, and I know lessons aren't your easiest thing," Hinata asked Sora.

"...You know, I'm actually not sure…" Sora admitted, "I felt like I was under some sort of trance or something."

"Maybe you were under some kind of hypnosis spell while you were having the daydream." Mitsuko wondered.

"Possibly…" Sora shrugged. "But Hinata… thanks for helping me out, I owe ya."

"You really don't. It's my job as your sister," Hinata replied.

"And uh… I'm sorry Sora," Kisho smiled.

"Sorry about what?" Sora asked, confused.

"For trying to change you,"

"Don't worry. I think we both learned something here. You learned not to change other people because it's who they are, and I learned to be more proud of who I am," Sora said as she extended her hand to Kisho.

"...That's good to hear," Kisho smiled, taking Sora's hand and shaking it.

"So, who's up for Toku Movie Night!?" Momo asked cheerily.

"I am!" Hinata and Sora shouted, waving their hands.

"I guess… I'll join," Kisho smiled.

"Oh my gosh! I just came up with a great idea!" Mitsuko smiled, quickly taking off her bag, and rummaging through it, before pulling out a journal, "We could all write what we learned about each other in this journal!"

"Mitsuko… that's a great idea," Kisho smiled, taking out something to write with. "Shall we Sora?"

"Over at the movie night, sure."

* * *

'_It__'__s sometimes hard to understand people, and it__'__s almost habit for some people to want to change themselves or others. But it__'__s important to learn how to accept them, and like who they are. I learned, or rather, we learned, that we shouldn__'__t judge others upon our own assumptions of them, and let them be who they are. The same also applies to us,__" _Kisho wrote on behalf of both herself and Sora, both of whom were with their friends, watching the Gaim/Wizard Movie Taisen.

"That's pretty good Kisho. Y'know, you're not that bad." Sora smiled.

"I have to say the same for you, too, darling," Kisho smiled back.

"And, while I may not be the most lady-like person in the world, I can be a really good friend."

"While I know you're used to being a tomboy, which rubbed me the wrong way at first, you're still pretty cool."

"I did listen to what you said… and maybe, could we do something girly tomorrow? I'm willing to do some girly things every now and then, but I won't go full girly like that twice." Sora smiled/offered.

"I'd rather you not do that again, especially with how helpful your tomboy side can be," Kisho smiled back, "But… if you want, I could schedule a trip to the spa for you, Hinata, and myself." she offered back.

"Sounds like fun," Sora responded, "How about it, sis?"

"...Sounds good to me," Hinata nodded, getting some laughs from the girls.

"Here comes the best part of the movie!" Momo said excitedly as everyone gathered up to watch the final action scene.

* * *

**SUPER HERO TRIVIA!**

Ignatius: Welcome to another edition of Super Hero Trivia! I'm Ignatius, aka MataRed, and with me is Saki, aka Kamen Rider Xbox, and Sora, the Guardian of Loyalty.

Sora: Yeesh. After all those "Lady" exercises, I'm ready to get back to talking about hardcore toku stuff!

Saki: Yeah, it's all pretty awesome. So let's spin the wheel! *spins the wheel which lands on…*

Ignatius: Super Sentai. Huh. Two in a row for me, I guess… so, who's gonna talk about this?

Sora: Why don't we all take turns talking about it?

Saki: Well, I guess I'll start it off. So, as you know, Super Sentai has been around since the 1970s. However, did you know that a lot of the elements that make Super Sentai what it is weren't introduced until later Sentai series?

Sora: Yeah. For example, the concept of giant enemies and mecha wasn't introduced until the third Sentai, Battle Fever J, which was in 1979, and the concept of the sixth ranger wasn't until Zyuranger in 1992, the same season the original Power Rangers was adapted from.

Ignatius: Wait, I thought JAKQ was the first to have an extra ranger, with the inclusion of Big One.

Sora: Technically, but Big One is still counted as part of the core five team, as noted in Gokaiger. Plus, the Sixth Ranger trope wouldn't be used for quite a long time, until the already mentioned Zyuranger.

Saki: Another element was the extra mecha, which was introduced in 1986's Flashman with the Flash Titan, as well as the first mecha to give each person their own mini-vehicle in the Sentai after, Maskman.

Ignatius: Speaking of mechas, the ability for both the main and the extra mechs to combine into one was introduced in 1988's Liveman.

Sora: Though _technically _it came in the Sentai after, Turboranger, because the Liveman mecha were two separate robots that combined, similar to the Toa-Kaita-Oh and Toa-Nui-Oh in your series, Ig.

Saki: One more little tidbit for you guys, extra heroes/extra rangers were introduced in Maskman as well, with the one-off X1 Mask, but eventually became a staple in 1994's Ninja Sentai Kakuranger with Ninjaman. Anyways, we should all get going. I got a chapter to get to. So, this has been Kamen Rider Xbox… One!

Sora: The fastest Guardian, Sora Hayabusa.

Ignatius: And the Toa of Fire, Ignatius. We'll see you guys later!

* * *

**(Cue Ending Credits Theme: Mirai Start by Suzuko Mimori)**

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene opens with Mitsuko and Spike walking out of a shimmering portal, waving.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***The two then see the other guardians run up to say hi, smiling.***

**Kagayaiteru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Shows a quick glimpse of the six individually before showing the title card yet again.***

**Tomaranai dokidoki wa hajimari no aizu (My nonstop pounding heart is the first sign)**

***The scene then shifts to show a few of Mitsuko's moments in the series.***

**Sarigenaku mitsumetara mimi ga atsuku naru no yo (When I casually stare (at you) my ears start burning)**

***The image then shifts to Momo, showing all of her randomness.***

**Hajimete no wakuwaku ni tomadoi no merodi (When the excitement starts, the melody of my heart causes me to lose my bearings)**

***We then see Kisho as some of her moments as the credits theme continues***

**Watashi kara koe kakeru chansu ga hoshikute (I want the chance to risk talking to you)**

***AJ is shown in a couple scenes working on her family's farm and at school playing her guitar***

**Hōkago no hirusagari futoshita gūzen ga (Out and about after school unexpectedly I got the chance)**

***We then cut to showing Sora in some of her athletic endeavors***

**Anata to watashi no mirai o kaeru? (Could this change our future?)**

***Hinata is then shown giggling a bit before showing her dark side, Mai, followed by a couple of Spike moments.***

**Oshiete nē oshiete! (Tell me! Hey, come on and tell me!)**

***We then see the girls changing into their Guardian forms before they get ready to fight***

**Son'na Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ni (That - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***The scene shifts over to Princess Helena, who is watching the six fight the Nightmare Forces via a sort of orb.***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Tsutsumarete (Suddenly - Hi! Hi! Hi! - envelopes me)**

***In a similar manner, the leader of the Nightmare Forces, shillouted out, watched this very same fight.***

**Nanimokamo ga ureshiku naru watashi o uketomete (I'm still coming to terms with the new me who is happy about anything and everything)**

***We then see multiple minor characters on screen in class or around town, before showing the six jet to class.***

**Dakara Hi Hi Hi! Shiawase ga (Because of - Hi Hi Hi! - happiness)**

***In Twilight's room, Spike was reading a book showing the Elements of Harmony, before seeing some pages of the book torn out, seemingly missing***

**Kitto Hi Hi Hi! Utai dasu (Suddenly, "Hi Hi Hi!" I sing out)**

***We then cut to see Kai and Kasumi, both standing with a warrior in blue armor.**

**Kagayai teru kono kisetsu ni mune ga mune ga odoru no (In this sparkling season my heart, my heart dances in my chest)**

***Mitsuko walked up, but they were gone, much to her confusion.***

**Mirai * Mirai * Mirai e! (Future * Future * To the future!)**

***The scene then shows the six guardians standing in front of the school smiling, before the scene fades out in the instrumental***

* * *

*As the scenes from the next episode are shown, an instrumental version of Mirai Start can be heard*

Hinata: I'm a pretty good singer, but i'm afraid to sing in front of other people!

AJ: Being a performer, I know what stage fright is like. So Ah can help ya.

Sora: So will I, but first, we got a kaijin who likes to shred!

Mitsuko: Hinata, I didn't know you were into rock.

Kisho: I don't think she is, that monster is using his music to awaken Mai!

Mitsuko: Oh shoot!

**Jikai, Hinata's Melody of Light and Mai's Symphony of Darkness**

Mai: **Let's Rock n' Roll!**

* * *

**Pikatwig: And another chapter is done.**

**KKD: Thank goodness, too. So, how'd it feel working with Toku West, TB?**

**TB: I must say, it was a blast!**

**KKD: Good to hear. *looks around* Has anyone seen Silver? He's supposed to meet up with us for the end here.**

**Pikatwig: No idea.**

**TB: Maybe he's a little late.**

**Silver: W EXTREME! *lands on the ground, making a crater where he landed* Sorry I'm late, guys. I was busy with playing some Mario 3D world.**

**KKD. Well, glad you're here now. Regardless, this was a pretty fun chapter. So, what were your guy's favorite parts?**

**Pikatwig: When Sora and Kisho wrote in a journal for the first time.**

**KKD: Nice callback to the letter to Celestia/Journal entries in MLP. What about you, TB?**

**TB: My favorite part was the action scene near the end, as well as Takeshi laughing at Sora for her change in attire.**

**Pikatwig: Makes sense, you came up with the whole moment with Takeshi and Sora.**

**Silver: Honestly, this chapter wasn't really the best in my opinion, but I did like the fight scene at the end with Sora and Kisho teaming up and even using a couple video game moves.**

**TB: Dude, that's pretty cold. I know you and Pika have differing perspectives, but you shouldn't diss his work like that.**

**Silver: Sorry. I have a rather sophisticated way of things, and Sora just seemed REALLY out of character to me, and it would have ended a bit better if Sora had finally gotten sick of Kisho's exercises by the end and stormed off, leading to Kisho and Sora having some sort of understanding by then.**

**Pikatwig: Okay I guess... but it was the best plot I could think of.**

**Silver: Whatever. It was just a couple nitpicks, dude...**

**KKD: MOVING ON. I guess my favorite part was when Sora snapped back to her senses for that battle at the end.**

**TB: That's cool, now to all of you reading this, I would like you to stay tuned, 'cuz a lot of stuff is gonna happen that I will not tell you because of... *snaps his fingers***

**Momo: SPOILERS!**

**KKD: Momo, no one was Flutter-censored because they were gonna spoil something.**

**TB: Come on KKD, you knew that was coming, think of it like a running gag.**

**Silver: A really annoying one, at that. -_-'**

**KKD: I know, and the gag normally requires what I said above to happen first.**

**Pikatwig: Yea… so, did you guys like the second chapter where I was in charge?**

**KKD: Eeyup.**

**TB: It was pretty cool.**

**Pikatwig: Thanks.**

**Silver: Eh… it was alright, I guess.**

**Pikatwig: Whatever.**

**KKD: So, shall we close this off?**

**Silver: Sounds good to me. Hope you enjoyed that chapter with our new Aibou, TokuBrony94, because next time he's taking over the reins for his first chapter! Anyways, I'm the Radiant Rider, SilverariaMaximum…**

**KKD: I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

**Pikatwig: I don't have a title, but I'm Pikatwig…**

**TB: And coming straight into the fray, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony!**

**KKD: And we'll see you guys later. Jaa ne!**

**TB: SEIYA! *performs a jump spinning crescent kick while shouting it***

**Pikatwig: Just Live More.**

**Silver: Stand up the Vanguard!**


End file.
